The Monster on the Inside
by shadow of eyes
Summary: After visiting the museum Yugi and his friends wake up in a strange land where giant monsters eat people almost to extinction... Can they stand idly by as the Titans try to wipe out what remains humanity? Hell no! Join Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristen, and Kaiba, as they fight for their lives against the monsters inside and out.. I OWN NOTHING! Please Review and you shall receive cookies!
1. Game Time is Over

**Chapter 1: Game Time is Over**

* * *

><p><span><em>YUGI'S P.O.V.<em>

"Yugi, why the hell did you drag me here?" Kaiba asked as we entered the museum.

I sighed and said, "There's a new exhibit, that inspired some of the Duel Monster cards. I thought you like it and like I said, I'll duel you afterward. Remember?"

Kaiba groaned and said, "Fine I'll go along..."

Same old Kaiba, do anything for a chance to try and beat us.

Yami appeared next to me and said, "_Indeed. Now I understand this exhibit isn't Egyptian._.."

I replied in my mind, "_Yeah, this is an old lore from the early 1800's, about giants that roamed the earth_."

Yami nodded and said, "_This should be interesting_."

Joey looked at me and said, "So have you seen the cards they based them off?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, there's the Double Egded Swordman, The Anotomy Golem, The Crystalized Woman, and The Burning Giant. There's some really detailed crarvings and some old equipment that was supposedly used on these giants."

We all walked into the room and there was tablets hanging from the wall and four bannors hanging in the back.

Each one had their own symbol and colors; a green and white unicorn, a blue and white set of wings, a red and black thing of roses, and a silver and white set of swords.

In the back of the room was some old uniforms along with some strange equipment, with wires and swords that fit into these strange boxes.

Kaiba looked at it and said, "This ODM gear... I based a lot of my duel disk tech from this stuff. Why the heck is it here?!"

Tristen looked at it and asked, "What does it do?"

Kaiba replied, "It's called Omni-Directional Mobility Gear and you put it on your hips and it allows you to launch wires, allowing you to jump roof to roof if you will. It basically it a form of high speed chasing in mid air. Have no idea why they would have this in exhibit from the 1800..."

Tea looked at him and asked, "What in the world did you use from this stuff in duel disk?"

He glared at her and said, "The launcher for the hologram systems are launched the same way these are."

I looked at the carvings as they examined the old machinery that had caught the attention of my friends.

They showed the giants that towered over the men and how they left destruction behind them.

One showed the men flying up using the wires to climb up to their height and with swords drawn.

Then there was one final one, a carving of three people inside the giants.

It looked like they were in contol of them...

What could it mean...

Joey walked over and said, "Whoa... Those guys must have been huge..."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, but it shows them fighting men and men fighting back, I wonder why?"

Tea then said, "Hey guys there's one more artifact here."

We all walked toward Tea and saw the artifact. It was a silver key, inlaced with bits of black and white stones.

Kaiba looked at it and said, "It looks too new to be an artifact..."

I nodded and said, "The metal's all wrong and those gems... It looks like ebony and ivory... How the heck did they get those together?! They come from different sides of the planet."

Joey groaned and said, "Someone pulling a joke..."

I nodded and said, "I'll take it to the curatior. He'll probaly want to know about this."

I placed my hand on the key and the room began to golden light.

My mind fell to shambles at I blacked out...

* * *

><p><span><em>KAIBA'S P.O.V.<em>

Dammit. What the hell just happened?

I opened my eyes and saw that we were in an old building, Yugi, Tea, Tristen, and the Mutt laid unconcious on the floor.

I groaned and said, "Nap time is over... Wake up you idiots!"

Yugi sat up first and said, "Kaiba? What's going on? Where's the puzzle?"

I glared at him and said, "Shut it Yugi and wake up the rest of the geek squad."

He replied, "But that's just it... I'm Yami... Yugi isn't here and the puzzle is missing... This is bad... This is very bad..."

Tea sat up and said, "Where are we?"

I replied, "I don't know, but I think Yugi took a blow to the head, says that he's Yami and Yugi is missing..."

Wheeler and Tristen sat up and looked around the room.

Wheeler sighed and said, "This room... It not just old... It looks like some abandoned it as they were living in it..."

I glared at him and said, "And why would anyone in their right mind do that?"

Tea turned her head and said in complete horror, "Guys... look..."

She pointed outside the window and there was a giant violet colored eye looking in at us.

I yelled, "What the hell is that?!"

The wall began to fall down where the eye was and revealed a huge human like figure.

It looked around 14 meters tall with all of it's skin removed, showing off the tendons and musles through it's body.

It had long hair that was a mix of black and blonde and hazed over eyes as it looked at us.

Wheeler yelled, "My God... What is that?!"

"Run you idiots!"

I looked and saw a girl with bright red hair come swinging in.

A guy followed her and yelled, "Petra! Get the civilans out of there! He's an abnormal for certain!"

She nodded and said, "Alright Neko, be careful this is a training mission don't forget!"

The blonde man took his blades up and began attacking the giant using the ODM gear strapped to his hips.

The girl looked at us and said, "Follow me and we'll get you to safety... "

I yelled, "Safe from what?"

"GOD NO!"

The man screamed at the giant squished him in its hands, spraying blood everywhere.

The girl yelled, "Neko! No!"

What the hell is that thing?!

It just killed that guy for nothing!

Why would it...

The giant held up the dead body of the man and placed it inside it's mouth, slurping it down into it's gullet...

Why is it eating...

The giant gave a satisfied grin showing it's blood stained teeth, letting bits of drool seep from his mouth...

Oh God... It thinks we're food...

And he's hungry...

Another man came riding in on the ODM gear and tried to slice at the monster's neck.

It grabbed the man and broke him in two...

The girl yelled, "We need to get our asses out of here! Now!"

She began leading us down and out of the building while the monster finshed his meal.

We began running behind her as the monster took notice of us.

The girl yelled, "Dammit! It's spotted us!"

She pulled out a gun and fired it into the air, sending a stream of black smoke up.

The creature took notice of the smoke and turned around, heading back into the maze of broken buildings.

The girl said, "What?! It's not following us... It must intelligent... But how the hell is a titan intelligent?!"

Tea yelled, "What was that thing?!"

She looked at us and said, "I'll explain more later, but right now we need to get to the vantage point. Then you people can tell me why the hell you're outside of the wall..."

* * *

><p><span><em>PETRA'S P.O.V.<em>

"Hey you found people too?!" Eld said, as he wrapped up a young man's arm.

The young man had the same strange hair as that other guy I picked up.

They related or something?

The other spikey hair guy stepped forward and said, "Yugi! You're alright!"

Yugi smiled and said, "Same goes for you and the others, Yami."

The brown haired kid in the white coat looked at him and said, "So you weren't lying...

" Yami nodded and said, "Kaiba, we been saying that for months."

The blonde kid stepped up to Yugi and said, "Yug, what happened to you?"

Yugi looked at the bandages wrapping his arm and said, "I'm not sure what happened Joey... I woke up with this guy putting bandages on me."

Eld smirked and said, "The name is Eld Gin, and you can thank me later for not letting you get eaten."

The group of people stared wide eyed at him realizing that he was almost eaten by a Titan.

Yugi eyes widen and said, "What do you mean by... eaten?"

Eld sighed and said, "Kid a Titan had you in its hands, if I would have came a second later you be dead... A Titan's lunch if you will."

He shivered and said, "A Titan... I've never heard of them... And they eat... people? That just sick..."

The teen girl looked at me and said, "Wait, was it that thing we saw... Was that a Titan?"

I nodded and said, "Where the hell have you guys been hiding? The Titans have been around for nearly a hundred years, how can you not of heard of them?!"

Yami shook his head and said, "We're not sure... To be honest... I'm not even sure where we are..."

I looked at them.

They looked lost...

Genuinely lost...

They have no idea what's going on...

I looked at them and said, "So you have no idea about mankind being on the bring of extinction?"

The other brunette yelled, "Say what now?! Why the hell did that happen?!"

Yugi looked at him and said, "Tristen calm down... I think she was going to explain..."

I nodded and said, "First off, my name is Petra Rall. Both me and Eld here are members of the Scouts. We protect the people from the Titans."

Yugi looked up and asked, "What do they want?"

I replied, "They are like animals, hunting out food. They gorge themselves until the food supply runs out... And you already know what they eat..."

They sat in shock of what I said.

Eld nodded and said, "That's why we on the bring of mankind dying out and that why we kill as many of those bastards as we can."

Yami looked at me and said, "That one we saw... You said it was different..."

I nodded and said, "Usually, Titans aren't that smart, but this one... This one was thinking and made the choice to retreat..."

Eld looked at them and said, "You know techincally, we're suppose to turn you guys in for reckless endagerment but..."

He looked at me with a gleam in his eye. "We could say they're part of the newbies, but they have to go in with the 104th fleet. They would have to join up to make it back, without being arrested."

I sighed and said, "It's up to them."

I looked at them and said, "Here are your options; One, you stay here and more than likely get eaten. Two, we bring you back to the walls and your arrested on the spot for reckless endagerment. Or three, we diguise you as training troops and we bring you into the wall... Where you'll have to go into the training division..."

Joey looked at me and asked "Training for what?"

Eld replied, "What else...Titan slaying... You learn how to work the OMD gear, fight with the blades, where Titans weak spots are, and how to not get killed. You'd become protectors of mankind... If you don't get killed in the first five minutes..."

I nodded and said, "The choice is yours to make. Chose wisely for it will not only."

They looked at each other and shared a nod. Yugi stood up and walked towards me.

He looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Sign us up. We'll join your training squad."

I nodded and said, "Then you'll need uniforms."


	2. Scouts, Military Police, and Garrison

**Chapter 2: Scouts, Military Police, and Garrison**

* * *

><p><em><span>YAMI'S P.O.V.<span>_

"This place may be messed up as hell, but I still can't believe you're not some figment of Yugi's imagination." Kaiba said as he put on the a long sleeve black shirt shirt.

We all had the same clothes as the Eld and Petra had with some small changes.

We all wore a off tone tan pair of pants with straps near our hips, a pair of light brown riding boots, a white button up shirt with straps that went across the chest, and a tan jacket with a shield on the side of the arm, on the breast pocket, and a large one in the center of the back back. While Petra had a set of blue and white wings, ours had two grey swords crossed over one another.

Although there was some differences between our uniforms, like Kaiba wore a black shirt with no buttons instead of the white one he was given. Joey wore his shirt with the top button undone, Tristen had a bolo tie, and Yugi and I both put on scarfs, his being blue while mine was red.

Petra had told me and Yugi that our hair would make us stick out like a sore thumb, so she decided to cut it.

Now both Yugi and I have short black hair with bits of blonde mixed in that laid back smoothly on our heads.

Truthfully we looked like twins, and considering we'll be in a place that is all about military... It might make a good cover story if they go digging.

Joey looked at me and said, "Well at least he won't call us crazy anymore."

Kaiba hissed, "Shut up, Mutt."

We were all dressed and ready to get moving.

We left the secluded area and saw Tea was waiting outside for us, wearing the same uniform with the addition of a white scarf tied around her neck, and her hair pulled in a bun with strands that dangled from the side.

She smirked and said, "You guys look good in uniform."

Eld stepped out and said, "All dressed? Good, we need to get moving. That intelligent abnormal is still out there and I'd rather not tangle with it."

Petra nodded and said, "Grab a horse and follow us."

We all mounted up on the horses and began riding through the ruins.

Riding horses... It felt familiar to me...

Perhaps it had to do with my Egyptian past...

As we rode, I saw some of the Titans slowly walking around, through building and old city streets looking for food. Meaning they were looking for us...

We also saw the bodies that littered the street...

Petra looked at us and said, "Don't look back it will only slow you down! Just keep riding forward and they won't catch us and we won't end up like them."

Eld nodded and said, "Yeah, they're just normals, no speed what so ever..."

I think I'm starting to understand the terms they're using. Normals are what the name applies, they're the normal Titan, slow, dim witted, and easily killed.

Then there are abnormals, ones who can reason, move with higher speeds, and much harder to kill.

Eld held up his gun to the air and shot a thing of green smoke up.

Petra yelled, "The gate will open and we rush in. Alright?"

We all nodded and continued to ride forward.

Then a Titan blocked us at the gate.

It looked at us with it's glassy look and began to reach down.

Before I could even blink, the monster's neck was sliced and it fell to the ground.

Standing on the house next to it was a man wearing the same uniform as us with a green cloak over it.

He had black hair and a eyes that reminded me of Kaiba's from our first duel, solemn and emotionless. He wore the same wings as Petra and Eld did and had a white scarf like Tea's tied around his neck.

Petra yelled, "Captain Levi!"

He looked down at us and said, "More wet behind the ear recruits? Why the hell are they out here?"

Eld yelled, "The freaking instructor thought it was a good idea to bring an untrained class outside of the wall. He and the rest of their class got eaten. They were making their escape ran into one heck of an abnormal, 14 meters tall and it was freaking fast. That's what Petra and the others said."

Levi nodded and said, "Send them back in, apparently they need more work on using the ODM gear more, before coming back out here."

Levi looked at us and said, "Your dismissed."

Petra and Eld placed their left fist over their heart and their right one behind their back in some sort of a salute. The rest of us mimicked it so we wouldn't seem out of place.

The gate opened up and we rode in as fast as we could.

As we rode in the was people standing on the sides of the streets whispering among themselves.

Apparently they have little faith in the military and they expect them to come back with less then they started.

We rode on for what seemed like hours when we arrived at a closed off valley with houses and equipment lined up everywhere.

Eld stopped his horse and said, "Welcome cadets, to your home for the next six months. You make it here, you can join us. But fair warning... If any of you even try to quit, you're all going to prison no if and buts about it. Are we clear?"

The six of us mimicked the salute he gave earlier and said, "Sir!"

Petra nodded and said, "Go to the line up and meet your Drill Sargent. We'll see you in six months."

We dismounted and they rode off with the horses.

* * *

><p><em><span>JOEY'S P.O.V.<span>_

The instructor who is in charge of the training of the 104th Corp recruits was named Keith Shadis and he looked like he's has seen Hell.

He has a cleanly shaven face and head except for a small patch of beard beneath his chin and dark circles about the eyes.

He approached the blonde kid next to me and said, "Mop top! What you name maggot?!"

The blonde kid replied in a high pitch, "I'm Armin Arlet sir! I'm from Shinganshina!"

Weird town name...

Shadis yelled, "What? What in the world posses your parents to name you that?"

He replied, "It was my grandfather's Sir!"

Shadis yelled, "Why are you here Arlet?!"

Armin replied, "To help save humanity from the titan menace sir!"

Shadis grabbed Armin head and said, "That is delightful to hear! Your going to be a great light snack for them."

He looked at me and said, "What do call your self?"

I stood at attention and said, "Sir! I'm Joesph Wheeler. Sir!"

He glared at me and asked, "Why are you here maggot?!"

I replied with the partial truth, "To help defend humanity against the Titans and reclaim our home, Sir!"

'And not to go to prison,' I added mentally.

He looked at me and said, "Your going to make excellent Titan fodder Wheeler."

He walked over towards Yugi and Yami and said, "Well it appears I'm seeing double... What are your names?!"

Yugi yelled, "I'm Yugi Motou Sir!"

Then Yami said, "And I am Yami Motou Sir! We're both from the Trost District!"

Shadis yelled, "Motou? You're brothers, right?"

Yugi yelled, "Yes Sir! Twin brothers Sir!"

Twins?

Good ploy to explain why the look so much alike.

He nodded and said, "Good. You two are going to need support after you've see hell."

He looked behind them and there was a girl with dark brown hair pulled up in a ponytail eating a potato.

He looked at her and said, "Hey you there. What do you think your doing?!"

He approached her while she was still chewing and screamed, "YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON MY HIT LIST! SO WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

She swallowed and saluted him with the potato in hand and said, "Sasha Braus, at your serves. Reporting for duty Sir!"

He said, "Sasha Braus huh? And what is that your clutching in your right hand?"

She replied, "A Steamed Potato. It sat there in the mess hall begging to be eaten. Sir!"

He replied, "The theft I understand, but here... Why eat it here of all places?"

She replied in a stern tone, "It looked quite delicious and it was getting cold. So I gave it shelter in my stomach sir!"

She going to get kicked out... over a potato...

I wanted to burst out laughing but then he might kick me out...

I don't want to be the one that gets us all in the clink.

Shadis said, "Why? I can't comprehend... Why would you eat that potato?"

Then she went into a lengthy reason on why people eat potatoes.

In the end she gave him half of it and he told her to start running, until the sunsets and no meal privileges for the next five days.

We all stood on the porch of the cabin discussing the event that took place.

Tea said, "Man... I nearly burst out laughing when she started eating the potato. I mean who does that, especially during something as important as that?"

A boy with black hair and green eyes said, "Apparently Potato Girl..."

I tilled my head and said, "I didn't see Shadis talking to you. So what your name?"

He smiled and said, "I'm Eren Yeager, and like Armin I'm from Shinganshina."

Thomas looked at him and said, "That means you saw it... You were there that day... when the Colossal one... did you see him?!"

He nodded and said, "Yeah okay. I saw the big guy."

A small crowd formed around him. I lean to Yugi and asked, "Any clue on who this Colossal One is?"

Yugi nodded and said, "From what I heard, 5 years ago a 60 meter Titan knocked down the wall in Shinganshina... Nearly a fifth of the population was wiped out... Apparently there are some survivors in our squad, Eren and Armin happened to be part of that group... They've seen the hell the Titans brought with them..."

Eren when on explaining how big the Colossal one was and what he looked like.

Taller than the wall we entered, and had no skin only exposed muscles...

Yep, pure nightmare fuel right there.

Then someone asked, "So... What were they like?"

Eren looked down in anger and Bertold said, "Alright it's clearly bugging him so lay off..."

Eren scoffed and said, "Those stupid Titans, they aren't really that big of a deal. If we focus on mastering the ODM gear they give us then it's Titan payback time. I've waited years to be trained as a solider, all of a sudden the reality is sinking in. I'm joining the scout regiment and then I'm sending the Titans back to hell. I'm going to butcher them all."

Then Jean looked at him and said, "Hey are you crazy or something? Not that it's my business, but signing up for reconnaissance is like a death wish or something."

Kaiba glared at Jean and said, "To those who lack the nerve for it, it is. I happen to be signing on with the Scouts too. I'm not a coward."

Jean shrugged and said, "Your funeral, both literally and figuratively."

Then a girl with black hair and a bright red scarf, stood up and walked toward the door.

Eren and Armin ran to catch her as Eren said, "Mikasa! Wait up!"

I looked at Yugi who had been looking out the door that she left.

"Hey Yug?"

He shook his head, looked at me and said, "Hm? Sorry Joey... I was a bit distracted..."

Yami smirked and said, "Rightly so, by how you looked at that Mikasa girl."

Yugi blushed a bit and said, "Well she seemed nice... But how Armin and Eren chased after her..."

Marco sat down at the table and said, "Nah. Eren's family adopted Mikasa when she was little, he's like her brother. As for Armin well they been best friends for years. Not many people chase after Mikasa because..."

I said, "It's like having two older brothers guarding her."

He shook his head and said, "Quite the opposite actually. She protects them. Trust me on this one, she stronger than she looks. From what I heard she took on three older and very built guys by herself and won."

Kaiba sat down and said, "What the big deal about it? She's sensible to protect her family and friends, but what about her own life? Does she have a death wish or something?"

"A good question, maybe I'll asked her that."

I looked up and saw a girl with pale blonde hair pulled in a bun and bright blue eyes standing beside Kaiba.

He looked at her and said, "Let me know if you get the answer, Ms. ..."

She said in a monotone voice, "Leonhart. Annie Leonhart. And you are?"

He replied, "Seto Kaiba."

She smirked and said, "Well then Seto... I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned away and walked out the door.

Yugi looked at me and Yami and said, "Well that was odd... I was expecting Kaiba to yell at her for calling him Seto."

Yami smirked and said, "Look at him, I don't even think he realizes we're talking about him."

I looked at Kaiba who was looking at the door Annie exited, and the funniest part was the small layer of light pink that covered his cheeks.

He was actually blushing about a girl!

I couldn't help but snicker at the thought of Kaiba having a crush.

Then Kaiba scowl returned and he hit me in the back of the head. "Shut up Wheeler!"

* * *

><p><em><span>KAIBA'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Listen up Maggots, it aptitude test time! There is no place for you here if you cannot preform. Fail and be shipped to the fields." Shadis yelled as he stood in front of the machines.

He then proceeded to pair us into partners at the booths.

One to do the test while the other records, and once they were done, they switch and see how the other did.

The pairs went as followed; Mikasa and Yugi, Joey and Jean, Tea and Armin, Tristen and Potato Girl, Yami and Annie, and I got paired with Eren.

I was first to be tested with the wires to see if I could even use ODM gear.

I was strapped in and the wires began to lift me up.

I remained perfectly balanced, not even moving a muscle as I was up in the air.

Then after 10 minutes they let me down and Eren stepped up.

He was so eager to prove him self and this was the moment of truth for him.

They strapped him in and slowly lifted him up. He was able to keep balance for a minute before he flipped upside down.

Shadis yelled, "What is your major malfunction Yeager?! Bring your self up!"

I said, "Sir! If I may..."

He looked at me and said, "Kaiba, what is it?!"

I walked up to Eren and pointed to his belt. "There a broken clasp on the back... I believe he has faulty gear Sir..."

He gawked at it and said, "Kaiba... You've got sharp eyes... Some one go get Yeager some new equipment ASAP!"

Eren looked at me and said, "So... It's not my fault... I didn't wash out..."

I nodded and said, "Yes it wasn't your fault, but it's still quite an impressive feat balancing for an entire minute with broken equipment."

I looked over at the other groups.

Yami and Mikasa was floating there with not a single twitch.

Tea, Joey, and Tristen were balancing just fine, with a little wobble here and there.

Then they switched and Yugi was a bit shaky but stayed upright the entire time.

Armin and the others were doing perfectly fine.

Finally someone came back with Eren's new gear and he put it on.

He once again got into the harness and was lifted into the air.

He was very still and kept upright the entire time.

Shadis smirked and said, "Alright Yeager, your in..."

Eren yelled, "Yes! Thank you Sir! I won't let you down!"

As they started lowering Eren, Annie walked by and said in her calm and quite voice, "Hello Seto..." I

looked at her and said, "Annie... Did you ever get Mikasa to answer your question?"

She nodded and said, "She said, that she doesn't give a damn about her own life, as long as she can protect the ones she loved she's willing to die..."

I looked at Annie and said, "And do you agree with her?"

She shrugged and said, "Honestly... No... I don't... What's the point of dying to save a loved one? In the end they'll just keep blaming themselves to the bitter end... Although, my opinion may be biased, considering I have no family..."

I sighed and said, "My parents died when I was little, all I have left is my little brother and I'm willing to do anything to protect him."

Annie raised a brow and said, "Well then... Motives aside... I know you wish to join the Scouts... Do you really want your brother only to have a memory of you?"

I looked at her and said, "No... I don't... but I am going to come back... Every time I'll go back with the solemn oath to come back."

Annie looked at me and said, "So...you wish to live..."

She walked away and said, "Very well then. I'll see you at dinner... Seto.."

I felt my face get hot as she walked away with her golden hair flowing behind her.

I never thought I meet a girl like that...

If I ever make it back home, I'm bringing her with me...

She seems out of place here, something I can truly relate to.

Annie Leonhart, what's your secret?


	3. Top of the World

**Chapter 3: Top of the World**

* * *

><p><em><span>EREN'S P.O.V.<span>_

Today was graduation day.

Six long months had passed and of the original recruits 218 cadets graduated, some with honors, but only 16 of us we're chosen to be top of our class.

Shadis yelled, "Do you have heart?!"

Everyone saluted and said, "Sir!"

He then said, "There are three options open to you. The Garrison who are in charge of the wall. The Scouts who go into Titan land and reclaim. And The Military Police who maintain law and order in the capital. Only the top 16 members of your class may choose to join the military police. Now the news you been waiting for."

Shadis pulled out a piece of paper and said, "Join me up here when I call your name."

"Mikasa Ackerman. Armin Arlet. Marco Bott. Sasha Braus. Reiner Braun. Tea Gardner. Bertolt Hoover. Seto Kaiba. Jean Kirstein. Annie Leonhart. Yami Motou. Yugi Motou. Connie Springer. Tristen Taylor. Joey Wheeler. And Eren Yeager."

We all walked up in front of him and saluted him.

He yelled, "The rest of you take a look, these are the top of your class!"

We did it... Look out Titans because here we come...

After the ceremony we all went to the mess hall in celebration.

Everyone was excited about graduating, talking about the MP's and the Garrison mostly.

I took my seat at the table with Yugi's group, along with Mikasa and Armin.

I looked around the table and noticed someone was missing.

I looked up and said, "Hey Yugi, where's Kaiba?"

Yami smirked and said, "I'd ask Annie... As usual."

I looked over toward Annie's usual spot and sitting next to her was Kaiba and they seemed to be in a deep conversation.

I gave a small laugh and said, "I don't understand how he gets her to talk, when she will barely utter a word to anyone."

Yugi smirked and said, "Well they are rather close..."

It was true that they had grown rather close in the last couple months, although they would never admit it.

Tea sighed and said, "Well I heard Annie's going to the MP's... What about you guys? I know Eren is going to the Scouts and there's no way in hell he's changing his mind about it."

Armin smiled and said, "I'm joining the Scouts as well. So is Mikasa."

Tristen smirked and said, "Well at least we'll have some familiar faces there, won't we?"

I looked at them and said, "Wait... You're all joining the Scouts?"

Yugi nodded and said, "Yeah, so is Kaiba."

Mikasa then asked, "Why are guys joining them? It's clear you could do some real good in the MP's or the Garrison."

Yugi smiled and said, "Believe it or not, on our first training mission our instructor believed it to be a good idea to bring untrained cadets outside of the wall to teach us about them... Then The Violet Eyed Titan showed up... Ate the Captain and the majority of our class... We were next when Petra Rall and Eld Gin got us out of there. We promised if we made it through the training, we would join them and take out as many of those monsters as we can."

I nodded and then Yami asked, "Why do you want to join Eren?"

I looked down and said, "Like I said before... I was there those 5 long years ago when the Colossal One knocked down Wall Maria... Shiganshina was once my home..."

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>A huge shadow hovered over the city.<p>

The giant Titan's face appeared with steam projecting mainly from the left side.

He kicked in the gate so fiercely that a current of wind blew anyone and anything close away within a hundred yards.

The top of a tower flies off in the distance.

Debris from the stone gate falls viciously on various houses throughout the town.

One boulder crushed a man as the town people run...

I muttered out, "I-It…opened a hole in the wall…"

Titans began walking though the hole and people began yelling out, "The Titans have gotten inside! Run for your lives!"

Armin yelled, "We need to run too! Eren!"

I start to walk in the opposite direction of the people running and said, "My house is in that direction! Mom…"

I began to run through the town towards their house while witnessing all the tragedy that surrounded me...

But I didn't care... My mother needed me...

I then said, "It couldn't have hit our home! Just around this corner…our house is standing there, like always!"

I traveled around the corner and yelled, "Mom! Mom!"

The house was dismantled and mom was trapped under the roof.

Mom yelled, "Eren!"

I looked at Mikasa who had just arrived and said, "Mikasa! Grab that end!"

Mikasa and I tried to lift the roof of mom but it wasn't budging.

Then I heard the loud footsteps. I turn to my left and saw the Titans walking...

One is coming towards us...

I yelled, "Hurry, Mikasa!"

She yelled, "I know!"

Mom looked at me and said, "The Titans have gotten inside, haven't they? Eren! Take Mikasa and run away! Hurry!"

I yelled, "I want to! So hurry and get out of here!"

She cried, "The debris has crushed my legs…Even if I could get out, I wouldn't be able to run. You understand what that means."

I yelled, "I'll carry you, then!"

Mom began crying and yelled, "Why don't you ever listen to your mother?! You can at least do this one last thing!"

Then I noticed the small tear rolling down Mikasa cheek.

She's crying too. Mom yelled, "Mikasa!"

She cried, "No…No…!"

Mom yelled, "If you don't go, all three of us will…"

Then Hannes came riding in using his ODM gear.

Mom looked at him and said, "Hannes! Take the children and get out of here!"

He yelled, "Don't go underestimatin' me, Kalura. I'm gonna slaughter these Titans and save all three of ya!"

He runs toward the incoming Titan while pulling his swords out.

Mom yelled, "Wait! Don't fight them!"

Hannes yelled while still charging, "Yeah, I could save those two for sure. But now…I'm finally going to repay the favor I owe!"

Then he stops dead in his tracks.

He was scared out of his mind when he stood only yards away from the Titan with a murderous gleam in it's eye.

He shaken as it looks down upon him.

He retreated back toward us, sheaths his swords, and grabs the us up leaving Mom trapped.

I yelled, "HEY! Mr. Hannes! What are you doing?!"

Mom cried out, "Thank you…" I

yelled, "Hey! Mom's still…!"

Mom yelled out, "Eren! Mikasa!"

She stretches her arm out towards us and said, "You have to survive!"

She cries more and then covers her mouth saying, "Don't go…"

Then the Titan finally takes notice of her.

The Titan removed the house debris with one swipe of the hand and picked up Mom.

No... No!

I yelled, "Stop!"

Mom fought with her last strength but the Titan breaks her body and then devours her whole.

Mikasa looks away before this moment, but I saw it all...

I watched as the Titan chomped down on to my mother and her blood flied everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>END FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked up and said, "On that day, mankind received a grim reminder… of the terror of being at their mercy... of the humiliation of being a trapped inside a cage… We lived in fear of Titans, and were disgraced to live in these cages we called walls."<p>

Yami looked at me and said, "I knew it was bad but... My God..."

I looked up and said, "That day I vowed that I send everyone of those Titan bastards back to Hell."

Joey looked at me and said, "That must have been tough to tell... Thanks for being honest with us."

I nodded and said, "No problem. I suppose if we're going in the Scouts together, you have the right to know what happened that day."

Kaiba walked over and sat down next to me.

Yugi sighed and said, "You going to tell him or should I tell him later?"

Kaiba looked at me and said, "What so important?"

Tristen said calmly, "Eren just told us why he's joining the Scouts and what really happened in Shiganshina..."

Joey nodded and said, "Let me tell ya... It's really messed up..."

Kaiba glared at me and said, "You can tell me in the barracks, I suppose."

I nodded and said, "Speaking of which, we should get there early. The top of the class get to do, patrols of the walls and streets in your home district tomorrow."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Class Ranking:<strong>_

_**1. Mikasa Ackerman**_

_**2. Yami Motou**_

_**3. Reiner Braun**_

_**4. Seto Kaiba**_

_**5. Annie Leonhart**_

_**6. Bertolt Hoover**_

_**7. Eren Yeager**_

_**8. Jean Kirstein**_

_**9. Yugi Motou**_

_**10. Joey Wheeler**_

_**11. Marco Bott**_

_**12. Tea Gardner**_

_**13. Sasha Braus**_

_**14. Tristen Taylor**_

_**15. Connie Springer**_

_**16. Armin Arlet**_

_Just in case you wanted to know... :D_

* * *

><p><span><em>TEA'S P.O.V.<em>

"Hey guys! They're back! The Scouts are back!" I heard Eren yell as he ran up to us.

We all made out way to the main street and saw them riding in on horseback.

Commander Erwin Smith was leading them in followed by Captain Levi and his squad.

Petra looked down at us and said, "Hey, I remember you guys!"

Yugi smiled and said, "It's good to see you Petra."

She smiled and said, "So my the looks of your gear, I'd say you're all in the top of your class."

Kaiba nodded and said, "Right, and we're still keeping our word."

She nodded and said, "Well then... I'll see you at Scout recruitment."

She rode away and Eren gawked at us. "You really know them?!"

I winked and said, "You don't expect us to lie about something like that."

"Hey, Hey lookie here!"

I turned around to see a Garrison member walk over.

Eren smiled and said, "Mr. Hannes."

Hannes smiled and said, "Word on the street is that they let you graduate yesterday. Either you've grown up or standers have plummeted."

Eren smirked and said, "Oh yeah like you're one to talk. The core of engineers knee deep in a drink."

Hannes replied, "Watch it!"

He looked down and said, "I'm sorry this is out of the blue but I want you to know your mom's death still haunts me."

This is the guy...

The guy that saved Eren and Mikasa...

The guy who couldn't save their mother...

Eren nodded and said, "Me too... But it wasn't your fault. We were shooting in the dark back then. But nothing like that is going to happen again. We know what we're dealing with now."

And with that Eren turned around and began running.

We chase after him and found ourselves on top of the wall.

They had given us orders to begin cleaning out the cannons when the discussion on where everyone was signing up with came up.

Before Connie, Bertolt, and Reiner were planning on joining the MP's with Marco and Jean, but now that they heard the extent of my story in the barracks last night they are leaning toward the Scouts.

Sasha walked up with something tucked in her jacket and said, "Hey can you guys keep a secret? Because I totally just helped my self to the officer's pantry."

She opened her jacket to show a large piece of cooked meat.

Everyone glared at her and I said, "Sasha! They can throw your butt in the clink for that!"

Connie said, "Seriously what is wrong with you?"

Tristen then replied, "What isn't wrong with her?"

She smiled with rosy cheeks and said, "It's will be fine. I'm willing to share. Can you imagine the sandwiches!"

Bertolt then said, "Put it back! Do you have any idea how rare meats been since the Titan's took Wall Maria?"

She nodded and said, "Um a little bit, yeah."

She walked over to the create and said, "Just look at it this way. Pretty soon, we'll take back Wall Maira, then we'll have all the room we need for livestock."

Then Joey yelled, "I would really like a slice please!"

Tristen then said, "Hey if he gets one, so do I! Just so you know..."

Then Connie said, "Me too! I'm in on it too!"

I smirked and said, "Come on guys if they see us slacking off we're in for it."

We all started to get back to work except for Eren and Yugi who stared at us completely bewildered.

Then they gave a smile looking up toward the sky.

I bet Eren was thinking about how strong we as a people have become.

Yugi's smile showed the same determination that Yami always did.

Then a huge flash of yellow light came from behind them...

Oh..my god...

No... it can't be...

The face of a giant skinless Titan peered over the wall...

I yelled, "Yugi! Eren! Run!"

They turned around and saw it...

The Colossal One... it had returned.

And with one foul swoop it kicked the gate in knocking us off the wall and forcing us to use our ODM gear to catch us.

Yugi yelled, "That was too damn close..."

I turned my attention back to the gate and Connie said, "Oh God no... Not again... They're going to get in...They're going to get in... THEY'RE GOING TO GET IN!"

I heard Eren yell, "This is it people! Do or die!"

Eren and Yugi used there ODM gear to climb the walls and made their way to the cannons.

Eren yelled, "Now's out chance to take it out!"


	4. The Battle For Trost: Part 1

**Chapter 4: The Battle For Trost: Part 1**

* * *

><p><span><em>YUGI'S P.O.V.<em>

The Colossal Titan swiped his arm over the wall trying to knock us off.

Eren and I jumped up and in the air to avoid it arm.

Eren yelled, "Dammit! It took out the cannons!"

I looked at him and said, "Go for the nape! I keep it distracted!"

He nodded and we took off in separate directions on ODM.

I took out my blades and attached a wire to it's hand. As I pulled in on the wire I slid my blades down it's arm, slicing up the tendon as I went.

I looked on the other shoulder Eren was running up it and made a jump for the back of the neck.

I yelled, "DO IT!"

He yelled out in righteous fury as his blade made contact with the nape.

Then a huge burst of steam rolled out.

It was too hot, I had to retreat on to the wall.

The steam faded and... It was gone!

The 60 meter titan was gone without a trace!

Eren was hanging on the side of the outer wall with the same look I had... Complete and utter shock...

Bertolt ran up to me and said, "Hey Yug! Did he get away or did you and Eren take him out?!"

Eren got on top of the wall and said, "He's gone! Exactly like 5 years ago! He's here one moment, gone the next... Just like that!"

I looked down and said, "Sorry we..."

Tristen said, "Don't apologize. Look at us, we're too scare to move."

Connie yelled, "Hey wallow on your own time! In case you haven't noticed there's a breach. We have to act now, before they start pouring in or that's it!"

"Look alive!"

A Garrison member came up on the wall and said, "Operation Colossal Titan response is in effect! I expect you take part, report to HQ! If you got close to the damn thing we need details."

We all salute and said, "Sir!"

We rushed off the wall and began heading down the streets using ODM.

The bell towers were ringing and the civilians filled the streets making for the safety of the inner part of Wall Rose.

Finally we made it to HQ with everyone running around like crazy, getting fueled up, and fresh stocks of blades.

A man standing in the front said, "Out of the frying pan and into the fire cadets! Time to put your training to work! I have faith that each of you will be a credit to your regiment!"

A made my way over toward the others to see Armin trying to fuel up his ODM but his hands were shaking like no tomorrow.

Joey asked, "Armin? Are you alright?"

He replied, "Don't worry, I'm fine... Just give me a second for my nerves to settle. This is bad isn't it? There a hole in the wall 8 meters wide and we don't even have the remote engineering know how to plug it. That huge boulder near the front gate was our best bet, but we couldn't figure out to hoist it into place. Unless we seal the breach... The entire city is good as dead! How long do you think before they take Wall Rose?! Seriously?! How long?! Think about it anytime the mood strikes them they could take out the human race in a afternoon!"

Eren yelled, "Armin! Listen to me! You're focused on the past! Look ahead! We're not going to be the victims anymore!"

Armin said, "Sorry I... I'm okay."

Yami nodded and said, "Good, we need an agile mind like yours on this if we're going to win the day."

Mikasa nodded and said, "Right, now let's get moving!"

* * *

><p><span><em>ARMIN'S P.O.V.<em>

"I want everyone split four squad-rants as practiced! All squad-rants are supply running, message relay, and enemy combat at the command of the Garrison regiment! The intercept squad-rant will be taking the outer vanguard. Cadets will be taking the middle vanguard, lead by a support squad. Read guard will go to the elites! I expect you all to man your post, knowing the advanced team has been wiped out!"

A wave of gasp ran over the crowd.

Commander Kitz Weilman then said, "That's right. The outer gate is history! The Titans are in! This means, the Armored Titan is likely to reappear, if and when he does, the inner gate will also be history!"

I hear whispered among the crowd trying to determine if this is real...

Kitz then yelled, "QUIET! Right! Those in the vanguard be ready! The whole area is well saturated. Your mission is a very simple one, defend the wall until the evacuation is done! Now be aware all of you, that desertion is publishable by execution! If it comes to it, lay down your lives! Dismissed!"

We all saluted and said, "Sir!"

Everyone started to make a mad dash for the exit... Everyone but us rookies...

Christa stood over a guy as trying to calm him down, while he got sick to his stomach.

Jean was wallowing in self pity, about this happening.

People were praying not to do this and for this not to be happening.

Jean got up and started walking when he bumped into Eren.

Jean growled out, "Move it!"

Eren then said, "What the hell man?! What's wrong with you?!"

He replied, "What kind of question is that?! We're all about be Titan chow and you expect me to sing you a happy little song! You! You're loving this aren't you?! You little psycho! Of course you are! Your whole life's aspiration is to be eaten! I was one day shy of shipping of to the MPs!"

Kaiba and Annie walked up and Kaiba said, "Jean get a grip..."

Jean yelled, "No, not all of us are suicidal!"

Eren finally snapped and yelled, "DAMMIT! SHUT UP FOR A SECOND! We're trained for this! What do you think the last 6 months were about!"

Jean's eyes widen in surprise and Eren continued by saying, "We survived! We stared death in the face and we lived! Not everyone can say that can they? Some people couldn't take it and they ran or they were thrown out. Hell, some people actually died, but not us! Am I right?! We powered through 6 months, what's one more day? You can do this Jean, alright? The MP will still be waiting for you tomorrow."

Eren turned around toward us and Jean walked off yelling, "On your feet Daz! Stop your crying!"

Daz wipes his mouth off and said, "O-Okay..."

I looked at Eren and said, "Well, Yugi, Joey, and the rest of the 34th squad is waiting for us."

Kaiba looked at me and said, "34th? You'll be in fair range of our squad."

I nodded and said, "If there's too many to handle, I'll send up a smoke signal..."

Annie nodded and turned to Kaiba. "Let's go Seto. We shouldn't keep our squad waiting."

They walked away in the same hushed manor I've known them to have.

Mikasa and Yami walked up to Eren.

Mikasa looked at Eren and said, "Eren. If things take a turn for the worse, I want you to come find me, alright?"

Eren said, "What?! We're in two completely different squads!"

Mikasa then said, "Look, this is going to get ugly and when it does the plan goes out the window. Come and find me so I can protect you!"

Eren then growled out, "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

A Garrison man approached them and said, "Ackermen! Motou! You two are with me! You two have been assigned to the rear guard on special orders. Let's get moving."

Mikasa then said, "But Sir I'm a cadet... I'll slow everyone down..."

Yami and Eren just gawked at her. She's faster than anyone on ODM!

The man then said, "You not being asked for a self evaluation here. The mass exit is falling apart, we need as many elite soldiers as possible to get things back on track. As for you Motou, there are a series of buildings that have caved in, you'll be searching for possible survivors and try to get them to the gate. If the gate is not an option take them to HQ and have them earn their stay."

Mikasa tried to protest more but Eren then said, "You've been given a direct order, pull it together, now! This is bigger that all of us and you know it! We're all on the verge of extinction, have some damn perceptive!"

Yami nodded and said, "I know you care for your sibling, Mikasa, as do I, but they are strong too, we need to focus our protection on those who can't defend themselves."

She nodded and said, "You're right I'm sorry. This whole situation has me out of my head."

Eren nodded and turned toward me when she said, "Just promise... Promise me one thing... What ever happens, don't get yourself killed..."

Eren nodded and walked toward me.

We got with the rest of our group and made our way to the middle vanguard.

* * *

><p><span><em>JOEY'S P.O.V.<em>

Yugi looked at the smoke and said, "Is that Titan steam or just fire?"

I shrugged his shoulders and said, "Looks more like smoke to me, too dark to be Titan steam...well I imagine..."

Mina said, "Either way... Someones home is gone..."

Eren looked at Armin and said, "Look at it this way Armin, it's a golden opportunity... I mean if we prove our worth as soldiers right here, we'll rise up right through the ranks, before long we could be even leading our own regiment! We could bypass rookie status altogether!"

Eren gave a big grin at him.

Armin smiled back and said, "Sounds good, I'm with you all the way!"

Yugi jumped up and said, "You can count me in too!"

I smirked and said, "No way your leaving me out on this Eren!"

I smiled at my friends as we made the pact.

Mina then said, "Now, now boys. Your not the only ones in your class. Save some of the glory for the rest of us."

Thomas then said, "You won't show us up a second time Eren. Same goes for you Yugi. No head starts for you two this round."

Yugi smiled and said, "Is that a challenge? You'd be playing the King of Games..."

Eren smirked and said, "You and Yami always beat us at chess but doesn't mean you kings at it..."

Thomas then said, "Listen up, who ever kills the most Titans get's bragging rights."

I smiled and said, "Better not fudge your scores."

Then someone yelled, "SQUAD 34! MOVE OUT! THE VANGUARD NEEDS SUPPORT!"

Eren nodded and said, "Right! Give them Hell!"

We all gave a fierce battle cry as we jumped off the building and made out way toward the center.

I felt the steam pushing me along and as I launched new wires I flipped upside down for a moment.

I freaking love the ODM! It's like flying, only a hell lot more fun! I feel like a freaking ninja bad ass!

Finally they came into sight...

The Titans... just as horrifying as I remembered them to be.

Mina yelled, "They're so many of them."

Nack said, "The vanguard been completely overwhelmed."

Mylius then said, "I don't believe this. Those guys always talked so big."

I thought things would be hairy but this... This is insane!

Yugi yelled, "We got an Abnormal!"

A Titan leaped toward us at lighting speed.

Luckily we pulled out in time to dodge it as it crashed into a tower.

We all now stood on a roof, with the exception of Eren who was dangling from it.

We looked back at the Titan that was hugging the tower as it peered it's head toward us revealing...

Oh God... Not again... Not to someone I know...

In between the Titan's bloody lips was Thomas, completely immobilize by fear.

We watched in horror as the Titan pulled back it's teeth slurping down Thomas into it's gullet...

The rest of the cadets stared in horror...

Watching that... thing eat your friends and family... It's nightmarish...

The Titan climbed down and began walking away.

Yugi had a look I had never seen on him before; somewhere between rage and terror was the face he wore and he was gripping his blades tight.

Eren yelled, "YOU BASTARD!"

He took off after the Titan that killed Thomas.

Yugi ran off the roof after him.

I yelled, "Yug! What the hell are you doing?!"

He looked back and said, "Eren need our help in taking down that bastard... I WILL NOT LET THOMAS DIE IN VAIN!"

I jumped after him and so did the others as we chased toward the Titan.

Eren yelled, "GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR KILLING MY FRIEND! You're not getting away! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!"

Eren got closer for a strike when a Titan came from below and bit... his leg off...

I yelled, "EREN!"

Eren crashed on to a roof leaving a trail of blood behind him

Mina yelled, "Oh God no!"

Then more Titans came in and one grabbed Nack in its' hands. Another grabbed Mina wire and caused her to crash into a building. The third one grabbed Mylius and snapped him in two.

Yugi just stood on a roof watching in horror.

I zoomed in, grabbed his hand, and said, "Yug! Snap out of it! We need to move now or..."

A Titan came in with a snap knocking us on to the roof of a building, kicking up a huge cloud of dust.

I coughed out, "Yug? You alright? Your arm might be broken from the sudden force..."

I stopped dead in my tracks when the dust cleared...

I whispered out, "Y-Yugi-gi..."

His hand still gripped into mine... was all that was left...

He... He was eaten...

I fell to my knees and looked at the severed arm of my best friend...

"No... not Yugi... he can be..."

I felt the tears streak down my face as sat on that roof.

All of a sudden Armin came in right be side me, all covered in slime.

I looked from where he came from an there was a Titan with a long grey beard, inside it mouth was Eren holding it open, with blood drizzling out everywhere.

Eren yelled, "I refuse to die like this... You understand?!"

He looked at Armin and said, "Armin listen... We're still going to the outside world... The things you've told me about... I have to see them..."

He extended his arm and said, "I have to..."

Armin yelled, "EREN NO!"

The Titan's jaws slammed shut and Eren's severed arm fell to the ground in a splatter.

Armin screamed out in horror filled sobs.

The Titan walked away leaving us be. Armin and I sat there letting tears douse our faces.

I tore off a curtain from a near by window and wrapped the arm...

I can't bring him back with us... but I'll have something to bury...

Oh God... Why him?! Why him of all people?! Why kill my best friend...?


	5. The Battle For Trost: Part 2

**Chapter 5: The Battle For Trost: Part 2**

* * *

><p><em><span>KAIBA'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Wheeler! Armin!" I yelled as I saw them sitting on a roof completely dazed.

We landed and walked over.

Wheeler had something in a cloth tied on his back.

At the bottom of the cloth, it was covered in dried blood.

Armin was covered in some sort of clear liquid.

Both stared into nothing like they were frozen in place, not even responding to the loud sounds around them.

Connie knelt down, started shaking the two, and said, "Joey! Armin! Wake up! Hey can you two hear me?! Come on snap out of it! I need you two to talk to me! Say something!"

Wheeler and Armin's eyes regained some life and looked around a bit with wide and concerned eyes.

Connie smiled and said, "There you guys are... You with us now?"

I looked at Wheeler and said, "What's going on? Where's the rest of your squad?"

Armin whispered, "Sq-Squad..."

Connie looked at them and said, "Alright let's get you two on your feet. But Armin, what the hell do you have on you that so slimy and what the hell do are you caring on your back Joey? What happened?"

A sudden roll of fear came over the two and they started screaming their heads off in shear terror.

I yelled, "You two need to pull yourselves together! Where the hell is the rest of your squad?!"

The froze again tears dousing their faces as they shook in terror.

Ymir said, "Kaiba. Connie. Let it go... They're all that's left... The rest are dead."

I yelled, "What?! That can be true!"

Connie yelled, "Dammit don't talk like that! We can't assume they are the only ones!"

Ymir replied, "Take a look around you isn't it obvious. We can't waste anymore time with them we got to move on."

Connie then said, "But then why did the Titans leave them be?!"

Ymir shrugged and said, "Not sure, but there's the real tragedy... Eren, Yugi, and all the others bite the dust and the only survivors are them..."

Wheeler turned to her and yelled, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" He glared at her and said, "They saved us... and doing that... we watched them die...!"

"How... how the hell are you suppose to live with yourself after watching, your best friend die...?!"

He gripped the satchel and said, "It's all I could save... It's all..."

He broke down once more into his dead stare.

I whispered out, "Yugi's...dead... God..."

Annie looked at me and said, "The same goes for Eren and the rest of their squad too..."

I looked at Ymir and said, "You and the rest of the squad move out! Annie and I will get Wheeler and Arlet moving!"

Ymir sighed and motion the squad to move out.

Connie looked at me and said, "Be careful."

I nodded as he followed their suit.

I looked at Wheeler and asked, "Wheeler... What is in that?"

He looked slightly at me and began un-tying the knots.

He set it down in front of me and said, "It's all I could save..."

I knelt down to start unwrapping when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Annie then said, "No... you don't want to do that Seto..."

I looked at her and said, "And why not?"

She replied, "Dried blood on one end... the shape... and the phrase 'It's all I could save...' Seto... It's literally all he could save of..."

I gasped and said, "Yugi..."

Wheeler looked at it and said, "It's... his arm... I grabbed him and..."

Sat back a bit after I found out what it was.

Annie nodded and said, "The rest of his body must have been swallowed..."

I hung my head low as I stood up and said, "This world is damn cruel..."

Annie nodded and said, "Yes it is... He'll get more than most do... He'll actually get buried..."

I looked down and said, "God, what do I tell his Grandfather... His brother..."

Annie replied, "Tell them the truth... Yugi Motou died in the field of action... This is all we could save... Simple as that."

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Here's where it get's interesting...)_

* * *

><p><span><em>ISHIZU'S P.O.V.<em>_ (That's right!)_

"Mr. Motou? What's going on? Why are there so many people here?" I asked as the group let by Solomon Motou entered the new exhibit.

Following him was Ryou Bakura, Mokuba Kaiba, Duke Devlin, Mai Valentine, Serenity Wheeler, Pegasus, and my brother.

Solomon replied, "It's Yugi and his friends... They're missing!"

I gasped and said, "How long?"

Serenity replied with a sob, "A week... A week and no one has seen them..."

Pegasus nodded and said, "Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Tristen, and Tea, all went missing a week ago without a trace... Mr. Motou called their friends to see if they were with them but... no such luck."

I thought back and said, "The last time I saw them, they came to this exhibit and was looking at an artifact in the back of the room."

Pegasus looked at the tablets and said, "The Titans... I based cards of these carvings..."

He gasped and said, "That one is new!"

I looked and sure enough there was new carving.

Three new humans were etched in with resemblance to...

"That's Yugi and Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Ryou looked at it too and said, "The other one must be Yami... But what are they doing in this carving?"

I looked and saw they were battling the Giant Titan with the dual blades.

I looked at it and said, "It seems they were sent to the past..."

Duke yelled, "You mean they were sent back in time?!"

I nodded and said, "Something in here doesn't belong... If we can find it, we can go back and find them."

Everyone nodded and began searching the room.

We were in twenty minutes of the search when Mai yelled, "I think I found it!"

We all walked over and looked at what she found. It was a silver key, enlaced with bits of black and white stones.

Marik nodded and said, "Bingo."

Ryou picked it up and said, "A key? How is this the..."

The key began to glow with golden light and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I stirred awake to people yelling and screaming, "There's no way out! We're trapped!"<p>

I opened my eyes to see I was in a partially collapsed building and most of the others we up and looking about and trying to find a way out.

I then asked, "Is everyone alright?"

Solomon nodded and said, "We're fine. The only ones still out is Ryou and... well..."

I looked at saw what he meant.

Ryou and Yami Bakura had separated and the millennium ring was no where in sight.

I heard a loud thumps coming from outside and they were getting closer.

Both of the Bakuras shot up and looked around.

Yami Bakura yelled, "What the hell going on?! Where the millennium ring?!"

Ryou gasped and said, "Yami... you're separate..."

He nodded and said, "Still doesn't explain why the ring is gone..."

I replied, "It was missing when we found you and..."

The top of the building flew off knocking up dust everywhere.

I looked up and saw... the giant creature from the tablet...

A Titan...

A Titan was standing above us with... a person in it mouth trying to get out when...

*SNAP!*

The upper body of the man fell to the ground causing everyone to scream.

They're real...

My God they're real...!

It going to kill us... it going to devour us whole...

And before I could even blink the Titan fell forward, caving in the wall and showing that the back of the neck had a deep cut in it.

Marik whispered, "What killed it..."

"I can't believe it! How the heck did you get here?!"

I looked toward the voice and saw The Pharaoh jump down toward us with swords in hand and blood covering his blades that seem to steam up.

He didn't look like himself.

He wore a uniform which we had on display, with all the machinery equipped to his legs, he also wore a red scarf around his neck, and his hair was shorter and slicked back.

I said, "Pharaoh! What's going on?! Why are..."

He then said, "We'll talk later... Right now we need to get you all out of here. The Titans have breached Wall Rose and Trost is under siege. If you don't get to a safe location quick..."

Duke looked at the Titan who was dissolving into a skeleton and said, "It ate a guy..."

Yami nodded and said, "That's what Titans do... Luckily I was able to put this one down before it got to you..."

Yami Bakura yelled, "You killed it?! How the hell did you..."

Another Titan came walking up a bit faster towards us.

"Damn it's an abnormal!"

Yami ran towards it at a lighting speed.

A wire launched from the machine and launched him in the air.

He swung behind the Titan and with a one quick movement of his blades, the Titan fell to the ground without a head and a bit of blood sprayed on to Yami.

Yami once again landed and the blood was quickly evaporating from his clothes.

"That's how..." He replied simply.

Duke looked at him and said, "Yami... that was kind of... epic..."

He looked at him and said, "No if you want epic... you need to see Ackerman in action..."

He looked at us and said, "Now we have to get you to HQ... The route to the inner gate is too flooded with Titans. We'll have to meet up with Yugi and the others there."

Mr. Motou yelled, "Yugi is out there too?!"

Yami nodded and said, "We're all out there, fighting for our lives... If these things make it to the inner wall... it's game over..."

Mai looked at him and said, "How bad are we talking?"

He replied, "The entire extinction of the human race..."

We all stared at him wide eyed.

He looked at us and said, "Listen up! When we get there, they're going to ask questions and you need to stick to this story. You live in the middle of the Trost district. The building you live in collapsed in on itself when the Titans got in. As for us for the last 6 months we been in the military training regiment which is basically training us to kill Titans."

Marik gasped and said, "But Pharaoh..."

He then said "Everyone here knows me as Yami Motou. Yugi and I put on the charade that we're brothers so they wouldn't suspect anything so address me accordingly."

Marik nodded and said, "But it's only been a week back home..."

He replied, "It's time travel... You just jumped ahead further in the year... Everyone clear on the story?"

We all gave a nod and he said, "Good... now I'm going to call my squad."

He pulled out a gun and fired it into the air sending a thing of red smoke up into the sky.

In about 5 minutes, a group of seven people showed up and looked at us.

A man walked over to Yami and said, "Nice Job Motou! Two Titans and saved 8 civilians! Not bad for a cadet."

He replied, "I graduated yesterday Sir."

He nodded and said, "True, but until you get your regiment patch you're still a cadet."

A woman walked up and said, "There's enough of us to carry one, but that leaves us defenseless."

A bulky man stepped up and said, "Have the kid ride on my back while I carry one."

The man in charge nodded and said, "Motou, you're in charge of defending us."

Yami nodded and said, "Then let's get moving."

* * *

><p><em><span>YAMI'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Alright, we're here." I said as we entered HQ.

Grandpa looked at me and said, "This place is incredible..."

My squad leader walked up to me and said, "There's no more collapse building to check out and we cleared the evacuation with the obvious exception here. Your next orders is to go help the middle vanguard... They're getting slaughtered out there."

I saluted him and said, "Sir!"

He nodded and said, "You are not to move out until you're fully restocked and Ackerman is back."

I replied, "Sir!"

He then said, "Dismissed."

I sighed and said, "Just like basic training..."

Pegasus said, "This sounds...militant..."

I replied, "That's because it is. The military is charge of defending humanity and most able young body is encouraged to join their ranks."

Mai responded, "Hold up... You and the others are military?"

I nodded and said, "We haven't chosen our regiments yet, considering we just graduated yesterday... but yeah, we're the top of our class along with Eren and Ackerman..."

Ryou stepped up to me and said, "Um... Who's Ackerman?"

"That would be me," Mikasa said as she walked in.

I smirked and said, "Mikasa, it good to see you're alright."

She nodded and said, "Same goes for you Yami, but by chance have you seen your brother or Eren around?"

I shook my head and said, "They're still out there. We were given orders to go help out there once were restocked."

She then replied, "I just restocked before I came here, I'll be fine."

I nodded and she asked, "Who are these people?"

I smiled and said, "Family and friends... A Titan knocked down my house and I happened to find these guys inside... The route to the gate was infested so I used plan B."

She nodded and turned to them. "Hello I'm Mikasa Ackerman, I'm good friends with Yugi, Yami, and their friends."

The group introduced themselves (Yami Bakura giving them the fake name Shiro Bakura.)

Duke leaned over and said, "So this girl is in the military? She seems so timid..."

I laughed and said, "She's ranked number 1 in our class... Don't be fooled by her looks..."

I looked at her and asked, "Hey how many did you take down before getting here with out assistance?"

She replied, "12 by myself and I helped with about 18... and you?"

I smirked and said, "7 on my own and 13 with others... Nice Mikasa."

Ryou said, "So she killed 12 titans by herself..."

Shiro said, "She must be a tactical genius..."

She replied, "No... I'm just determined to protect my brother."

I finished getting my gear together and said, "Let's move."

She nodded and we made our way for the window.

I turned to the group and said, "Stay up stairs and away from the windows. We will be back."

Pegasus nodded and said, "Good luck."

I launched my ODM gear and took off as fast as I could.

We rode through the streets until we came across a large gathering of soldiers on a single roof.

Jean's squad, Kaiba's squad, and Tea's squad were all there.

Armin and Joey were on the other side of the roof... but where's the rest of their squad?

Mikasa yelled, "Hey!"

Almost everyone looked at us as we landed on the roof.

Tristen said, "Weren't you two in the rear guard?"

I nodded and said, "They made the retreat call and we're suppose to help."

Jean then said, "We'd love to... Unfortunately we're almost out of gas and the bastards at HQ abandoned us!"

I replied, "I was just there and... Oh no... the Titans must be blocking the escape way... The supply teams and anyone else is trapped in there."

Mikasa looked around and asked, "Where's Yugi and Eren's squad?"

Marco replied, "Some squads made it back but I don't know about Eren and Yugi."

Bertold then said, "Joey and Armin are over there."

I looked at them and said, "Joey! Armin!"

The shook as we got closer.

Then I noticed the bloody satchel Joey had tied to his back.

I looked at them and asked, "Joey? Armin? Are you alright? You're not injured?"

They both gave a sole nod.

Mikasa then asked, "Where is Yugi and Eren? Armin? Joey?"

They looked up at us with tears brimming their eyes.

God, no... Don't tell me...

Armin then said between the sobs, "They were... cadets of squad 34..."

"Thomas Wagner..."

"Mina Carolina..."

"Nack Tisus..."

"Mylius Zeramuski..."

"Eren Yeager and Yugi Motou!"

"These brave 6 upheld their duties... and they died valiantly in the field of battle..."

I heard Tea whisper, "Please no... Not them..."

Then I heard Jean as he said, "Their whole squad was wiped out..."

Yugi...

It can't be... no it can't be!

It can not...

Joey looked at me and said with tears streaking down his face, "I-I'm sorry... I couldn't save him... I couldn't..."

He took off the bloody satchel and said, "This is all I could save... It all I could..."

He face burst into sobs as he handed to me...

I lifted up the cloth slightly and saw what it was... an arm...

Yugi's arm...

He was telling the truth...

Yugi is...gone...

God no...

My best friend...

My brother... is dead...

No... I can't except this!

I can't! My brother can't be dead!

Mikasa then said, "Armin... Joey..."

They both looked up at us with grief stricken faces and Mikasa said, "Calm yourselves... We haven't got time for you guys to get emotional right now..."

She was keeping her cool... but somehow I knew she was as torn up as I am on the inside.

I have to keep my calm... For the others...

I nodded and said, "On your feet..."

We helped them stand up.

Once they were standing I tied the satchel onto my back.

Mikasa and I turned to the others and she said, "Marco, if we eliminate or bypass the Titans at HQ, we can there refuel our gear, allowing us to get back over the wall. Is that assessment correct?"

He nodded and said, "Well yeah I guess so... sure... but there just too many of them out there even with you and Yami on point..."

I growled out, "We can do it..."

Mikasa and I pulled out our blades and I said in a cold tone, "Mikasa and I strong... real strong... None of you come close... You hear me?! We are warriors!"

Mikasa then said, "Know this, we have the power to slay all the Titans that block our path, even if we have to do it alone... As far as Yami and I are concerned... We are surrounded by unskilled cowardly worms... You disappoint me, you can just sit here and twiddle your thumbs and watch how it's done."

Kaiba stepped up and said, "Yami! Mikasa! Wait! Are you two out of your minds?! That's crazy!"

I replied, "You wouldn't think it's crazy if you knew what at HQ..."

He glared at me and said, "Enough games... What there that is so damn important?!"

I replied, "Ryou, Shiro, Solomon, Pegasus, Mai, Serenity, Duke, Marik, Ishizu, Mokuba... They're waiting for us there..."

His eyes widen and said, "My brother?!"

I replied, "The building that our families we're living in collapsed... and we couldn't get them to the gate safely... They're waiting for us at HQ, which is swarming with Titans..."

Mikasa and I turned back around when I heard a man yell out, "You two can't be serious! You two trying to take them out! There's no way you two can beat them..."

Mikasa answered coldly, "If we can't beat them... Then we die, but if we win... We live and the only way to win... is to fight!"

Then Mikasa and I took off on our gear as fast as we could.

Soon the whole regiment followed us as we rode back to HQ.

Mikasa and I we're chopping down Titans left in right leading the head of the pack.

Mikasa and I we're flying fast when Mikasa's steams stops and she falls back on to me knocking us on to the ground and rendering me to black out in unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em><span>MIKASA'S P.O.V.<span>_

I laid in an alleyway with Yami who was past out cold.

I looked up at the sky.

It happened again...

Why this again...?

I lost my family...

I sat up and looked at Yami... he and Yugi looked almost exactly alike...

But now... Yugi is gone too...

Why? Wasn't the first time enough?

Why did fate decide to take two people I care for away from me...

It's all over... there's nothing left to take from me...

Then I felt the vibration of footsteps...

A Titan made it's way into the alleyway and looked at us...

* * *

><p><em><span>TRISTEN'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Hey where did Joey and Armin go?" I asked Tea when we landed.

She replied, "After Mikasa and Yami crashed, they went after them Connie tagged along to help."

Jean said, "Dammit, we're never going to get to HQ..."

I looked down and saw some guy was out of fuel... and the Titans we're closing in.

A guy from our squad jumped down to stop him...

I yelled, "WAIT!"

A titan grabbed him up too.

In moments they were gone...

Titan food...

Why couldn't I stop them...?

Why didn't I stop them...?

Jean had a look of terror and anger on his face as he looked at the street.

We just stood there... doing nothing as they we're devoured...

I thought the world had gone to hell... but that wasn't the case...

Hell had been there the entire time and we've been to ignorant to see it...

Their blood is on my hands...

No, it's on the everyone's hands who watch this happen...

We're all guilty... and that blood will never come clean...

* * *

><p><em><span>MIKASA'S P.O.V.<span>_

I sheathed my blade as the Titan approached me and Yami...

This world is cruel... but it's also...

I thought back to Eren giving me his scarf...

And of Yugi using his coat to shelter me from the rain...

I thought of their kindly smiles...

It's also beautiful...

I watched as the Titan approached me...

It was a good life...

The Titan grinned as it approached me...

I made sure to sit right in front of Yami... maybe he'll survive...

It extended at hand towards me...

I unsheathed my blade and sliced off the Titan's hand...

It tried to grab Yami with's it's good hand when I grabbed him and jumped back.

I began to fight the Titan once I put Yami in a safe place...

Why?

I had already given up...

So, why?

Why am I struggling?

Why do I keep getting up?

The Titan began to get closer to me...

Why am I still fighting? I

mean... I lost any reason to live...

What keeps pushing me?! T

he Titan was cornering me into the spot I put Yami.

I turned around to see two Titans climb over the wall and once come up behind the once chasing me...

Then I heard Eren's words echo through my head, "_Fight...! Fight...! Fight...! Kill or be killed... The only way to live...IS TO FIGHT!_"

Then Yugi words came rolling in as well, "_Sometimes the world can be dark and cruel... but there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. Never give up Mikasa and you will find your light.._."

I gasped as I remembered their words.

Yugi... Eren... I'm so sorry...

I'm through giving up!

Tears slid down my face.

I'll never give up again...

Because if I die... these memories of you two die with me...

That's why... I'll do what ever it takes to win!

What ever it takes to live!

I yelled as I made a dash toward the two titans in front of me when...

The Titans from behind... killed them with a punch...

I got sent flying back toward the wall were Yami was.

His eyes shot open and he asked, "What...What was that?"

I stared in complete awe of the two Titans and they began to beat in the heads of the now dead Titans.

The first one was 15 meters tall with the body of an athlete, it has long black hair, green eyes, and it teeth were on the outside of it's mouth.

The second one it looked around 14 meters tall with all of it's skin removed, showing off the tendons and muscles through it's body which it too was the body of an athlete. It had long hair that was a mix of black and blonde with bright violet eyes.

I watch the one with the violet eyes as another Titan walked down the alley.

It's bones began to surface on it fist when it hit it...

Yami gasped and said, "They're fighting... fighting their own kind... and... killing them..."

I nodded and said, "That one has an exoskeleton ability... and it's using it to kill other Titans..."

Then the green eyed one let out a roar nearly deafening me and Yami.

We stared at the Titans as they looked up to the sky taking no attention to us.

Then I heard Armin yell out, "Mikasa! Yami!"

I looked up and saw Joey and Armin as they swooped in and pulled us out.

We landed on a near by roof when Armin said, "Mikasa! Yami! Are you okay?!" I

nodded and said, "I'm fine..."

Yami nodded and said, "My shoulder hurts a little but nothing serious..."

Connie landed on the roof as well. He asked, "Everyone okay?"

Joey nodded and said, "Yeah."

Connie then said, "Then we better get out of here..."

Then the two fighting Titans and two more approached us.

Joey yelled, "Crap... Four Titans!"

I said, "No... Those two... they're different..."

The purple eyed one gave out the battle cry this time and the other Titans responded.

The Two Unusual Titans got into fighting stances.

Wait... What?

We all stared as they stood with their fist at the ready.

The two normal Titans charged at them.

The green eyed one punched the head of the Titan hard enough that it sent it flying into the bell tower.

The violet eyed one brought out it's bones on it's hands and punched the Titan in the gut sending it to the ground where it proceeded to snap it neck and tear out it's nape.

The green eyed Titan raise it's fist it used and it began to regrow.

The body of the Titan that it killed tried to get up only to have it's nape stepped on by the green eyed Titan.

Armin then said, "It just finished it off... It knew exactly where the weak spot was..."

Connie then said, "Come on guys let's go. Last thing we need is those two coming our way."

Joey then said, "No... they have no reaction to us... any other Titan would have been on top of us by now..."

Yami responded, "They seemed to understand the skill of hand to hand combat. What are those things?!"

Connie replied, "Just chuck it up as another abnormal. Hell, they're always an unpleasant surprise...Right? Forget about it, let's just get out of here..."

Yami then said, "Mikasa is out of gas..."

Connie yelled, "Huh?! What are we going to do?! We can't clear HQ without your help!"

Armin stepped up and said, "Only one thing to do... I know there isn't very much left in them but it's better than your empty ones..."

I looked at him and said, "Armin!"

Armin then said, "This is our only choice! It would be a complete waste if I went... but..."

I gasped as he said, "Use this gas more sparingly... Everyone's lives are riding on you..."

What have I done?! We lead the attack without any regard for their lives at all...

I was even reckless with both Yami and my own life...

I lost track of what you two taught me...

Oh Eren... Yugi... I'm so ashamed...

Eren... Yugi...

Armin then said, "There... Got it... ODM gear is functional and I restocked your blades... just... just leave me this one...okay?"

He held up the small broken blade and said, "It's just that... I would rather this be my end not being eaten alive..."

I picked the blade out his hand and tossed it off.

Yami looked at me and said, "If you think we're going to leave you behind, then you've gone crazy Armin."

Joey nodded and said, "We don't abandon friends... no matter what..."

I looked at him and said, "Armin, I will not leave you behind..."

I looked toward the distance where the two colored eyed Titans where.

What were they?

Are there anymore like them?

I've never heard of a Titan killing another Titan...let alone two...

No one has...

But they struck a cord in me, something so familiar...

Something so... primal.

I will rid this to the manifestation of humanity's rage...


	6. The Battle For Trost: Part 3

**Chapter 6: The Battle For Trost: Part 3**

* * *

><p><span><em>ARMIN'S P.O.V.<em>

I looked at my friends and said, "But Titans are everywhere, you can't jolt and carry me on your back at..."

Joey grabbed my wrist and said, "Armin... shut up... we're not leaving you behind and that is final..."

Connie nodded and said, "Come on let's move!"

They began running in the opposite direction of the Titans with my wrist in hand.

Please... Don't do this... It's not going to work...

Enough people have died on my account...

I looked back at the two fighting titans as the green eyed one let out a furious roar.

Then the idea hit me like a ton of bricks...

I yanked my wrist from Joey's hand and said, "No!"

They all stopped and looked at me as I said, "Hold on, I've got an idea..."

Yami nodded and said, "Then go ahead. We're listening Armin."

I nodded and said, "Only Mikasa, Yami, and Connie are capable of pulling this off so it's really your choice... This may sound crazy..."

I turned my head toward the Titans and said, "But I think they might be useful..."

Connie replied, "Whoa you mean the Titans?!"

I nodded and said, "They only attacks their own kind, other than each other... They seem have no interest in us... What if we can somehow steer them to HQ and let them loose on the other Titans, look we know they are have already taken out two. We can use them as weapons."

Joey looked at me and said, "You have got to be kidding?! How the hell do you think we're suppose to steer that thing?!"

I replied, "Something tells me that they are fighting on instinct, almost sure if you take down the four other Titans they are tangling with now they will go looking for others and that will lead them straight to HQ... We're not steering him, so much as luring him. I think it will work I really do."

Connie replied, "Think?! You're asking us to risk our necks on a stupid gut feeling?!"

I responded, "If I'm right about this, we could put down the siege on Headquarters in one foul swoop."

Mikasa replied, "It's worth a shot."

Connie looked at her and said, "Huh?! Seriously?!"

Yami nodded and said, "Better to take a gamble on Armin's gut feeling, then wait around to be slaughtered. They're a decent shot, why not take it."

I smiled at the my friends and Connie yelled, "So basically we're going recruit Two Titans?!"

Joey nodded and said, "Right on the money, Connie."

He stood there for a moment with his mouth hanging wide open when he let a smile out and said, "We'll look like morons if we screw this up."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, but if we don't look how many lives we can save."

Joey smirked and said, "Were there's a will, there's a way."

We all began running towards the two and Connie said, "It's still nuts, but what the hell!"

* * *

><p><span><em>KAIBA'S P.O.V.<em>

We just stood there...

Watching them eat our comrades...

Why the hell could we stop them?

I felt an hand on my shoulder, only to see Annie holding tight staring in horror of the monsters below.

I looked at her and said, "We should move out..."

She nodded and said, "But Jean is in charge... He gives the order..."

I looked over at Jean who still appeared to be in shock.

Then a change in demeanor as I noticed an idea must have hit him.

He yelled, "Alright let's go!"

We all looked at him as he said, "Make a break for HQ, while they're distracted!"

He jumped off the building launching his ODM.

I looked at Annie and said, "Shall we?"

She gave a small smirk and said, "Let's move."

We all took off behind him traveling at high speeds.

I heard Jean yell from the front of the pack, "Give it everything you got!"

* * *

><p><span><em>JOEY'S P.O.V.<em>

I watched as Mikasa and Yami took off and began an advancement toward the Normal Titans and the Rouge Titans which we nicknamed Green and Purple.

Mikasa and Yami quickly took two of them out by themselves, while the Green beat on into the ground.

Purple brought out his exoskeleton on to his fingers and ripped out the other Titan's nape.

Once they were dead the Rouges turned their attention toward HQ. They began running that way.

It was working!

Armin's plan was working!

Connie picked up Armin and took off, we me not that far behind them.

Hold on Serenity...

Your brother is coming...

* * *

><p><span><em>TEA'S P.O.V.<em>

We went riding in at lighting speed as we approached HQ, avoiding every Titan in our path, until we busted through the windows of the top floor on HQ.

We all looked around I saw them.

My friends from back home, but... they look horrified...

Marco looked around and asked, "How many of us made it?"

Tristen looked back and said, "It looks like we lost Kairi and Riku... God, how many dead bodies did we just cross over?"

Jean looked to his right and there was the supply squad...

Two of them sat there curled up in little balls, while the third...

Oh dear God...

The third had a gun placed his mouth and his brains and blood splattered against the wall and on the girl next to him.

Jean looked at them and said, "Hold on a second... You guys were with the supply team..."

Jean grabbed the guy and punched him.

Kaiba had to run up behind him and hold him back as Jean yelled, "YOU COWARDS! You left us out there on our own! People are dead because you didn't have the guts to do your job!"

The girl cried, "The Titans we're going to get us, from every angle. They over ran the supply room okay!"

Jean yelled, "It's your job to deal with it and back us up anyway!"

"Calm down!"

I turned an saw Ishizu looked straight at Jean.

"Moments ago that young boy shot him self right in front of us all... We were all immobilize by that..."

I looked at her and said, "Dear God... I thought I've seen enough of this Hell..."

Kaiba released Jean and Mokuba came running towards him.

"SETO!" Mokuba cried as he ran to his older brother and hugged on him tears drenching his face.

Kaiba rubbed his head and said, "Mokuba... God I'm sorry you had to see that..."

Annie looked at Mokuba and said, "So you're Seto's brother? Mokuba..."

Mokuba nodded and said, "Yeah... Seto, what's happening?"

He looked down at him and said, "A lot of stuff... Some of which your not ready to hear..."

Duke looked at us and said, "Yami said that both Yugi and Joey are out there as well. Have you seen them?"

The question caught me off guard, knowing that Mr. Motou would want to know what happened to his grandson.

I looked at them and said, "Joey and Yami were fine the last I saw them... But Yugi..."

I heard a high pitch whistling noise and Tristen yelled, "Hit the deck!"

The wall came busting in and Titans we staring right at us.

Renier yelled, "There's too many people! They could smell us!"

Everyone began panicking and running to the back of the room except for Jean and my self.

Jean was frozen in place by fear, while my leg was trapped under a piece of wall.

I looked at the monstrous Titans.

This is it...

This is reality...

Of course it is...

How deluded was I?

No...

No, on some level, I knew it all along...

I mean when you stop and think about for a second it obvious...

There's no winning...

Yugi's death proved that...

Not against them...

Then the unbelievable happened...

A fist punched away the first Titan while the second had two muscle exposed hands rip off it's head and tear out the nape of it's neck.

Then I saw them...

Two physically sculpted Titans, one with it's teeth exposed, it long black hair flowing, and it's emerald green eyes glowing, the other was missing all of it's skin, had a long hair of black hair with blonde bangs, and a set of violet eyes that glistened in the light.

The two Titans let off roars and ran toward their kills, proceeding to stomp on the nape.

Jean mumbled out, "What the... My God..."

Then through the windows came in Yami, Joey, Mikasa, Connie, and Armin, whom which Connie was carrying.

Jean yelled, "Mikasa! You're..."

I yelled, "Can someone get this off me?!"

Jean and Yami lifted the stone as I crawled out.

Joey smiled and said, "That was a close one. I was running on fumes, but we made it here though, crazy but we did!"

Connie smiled and said, "I can't believe that worked!"

Jean stepped up and said, "You... am I dreaming this or what?!"

Connie patted Armin on the back and said, "You're a certified genius!"

Yami nodded and said, "That was an excellent plan Armin, you may as well saved our lives."

Joey smiled and said, "From now on, as far as I'm concerned your word is law."

Connie looked at us and yelled to the entire room, "Check it out! We found two abnormals that got a bone to pick with it's own kind! And the best part, they couldn't care less about us! That's right you heard me! Those big beautiful guys are our tickets out of here."

I looked at them and said, "Like fighting fire with fire?"

Kaiba stepped up and said, "Listen to yourselves, Titans aren't going to help us! You're out of your mind if you think this could work."

Yami replied, "It is working."

Mikasa nodded and said, "For whatever reason they are rampaging against them. Stand back and let them do it. Trust me, you'll see. Either way, what choice do we have? Right now those things are our best chance at survival."

* * *

><p><em><span>RYOU'S P.O.V.<span>_

We walked into the back room as some of the squads went looking for weapons or fuel without going down stairs, when Shiro nudged me.

I looked at him and said, "Yes?"

He said quietly, "Did you notice what Yami has tied on his back?"

I looked at Yami and saw the blood covered satchel that hung on his back.

I replied, "What is it?"

Shiro shook his head and said, "I'm going to find out."

We both walked over to him and Shiro said, "Yami what in the bag?"

His eyes widen and he said, "That's right... you don't know... call my grandfather over... he needs to hear this more than anyone."

Shiro ran off and brought Mr. Motou over to him.

Yami had taken off his satchel and said, "Grandfather... I am truly sorry... I could hardly believe it but when Joey showed me this... I knew it was the truth..."

Yami gently placed the wrapped object in Mr. Motou's hands and said, "It's all Joey could save..."

Mr. Motou gently pull up the wrap and his eyes widen in sheer horror.

Shiro and I gawked in terror as well, for in the wrap was a severed arm, with an all too similar black band on the wrist.

Yami looked at him and said, "Today Yugi save Joey's life... at the cost of his own."

Yami cried out, "Yugi Motou died valiantly on the field of battle... I am truly sorry to tell you this..."

Yugi is... dead...?!

My God, Yugi of all people is dead!

Shiro looked at Yami and said, "I am...sorry for the loss of your brother..."

Mr. Motou didn't say a word, he just let the violent streams of tears smother his face.

Yami sighed and tied the satchel back up.

He looked at me and said, "Take him over near the others... if they ask... tell them gently."

I gave mournful nod and walked Mr. Motou back over to where we were sitting.

Everyone looked at us and we sat down, Mr. Motou still gripping the only part of his grandson that survived.

Mai looked at me and asked, "What happened?"

I replied softly, "It's not good news, in fair warning... Yugi... Yugi..."

I felt my self tremble as I tried to get the words out and finally I said, "Yugi Motou is no more..."

I whispered, "He save Joey's life... at the cost of his own... Yugi is gone..."

The group stared wide eyed with tears brimming at each eye.

He touched everyone here in someway...

He was a friend to everyone in this room and now... now all we have of him is his right arm and memories...

Memories that will never be enough...

Kaiba walked over with the blonde girl and said, "So you heard..."

We didn't acknowledge him, we just continued in our somber sobs.

He sighed and said, "You know... Wheeler was there... He watched the whole thing happen... He didn't just watch one person die... No he and Armin both watched five of their comrades and friends die... When we found them... they were catatonic..."

The blonde looked at us and said, "Look I may have not know him as long as you did but, do you really think Yugi wants you to just sit here and cry?"

My head popped up and looked at the blonde girl's crystal eyes as she said, "The world is a cruel place. But if you can bounce back... You will survive... and if you survive, he will too."

Kaiba nodded and said, "Now dry your eyes... We're going to need your help if we're going to make it out of here alive."

* * *

><p><span><em>KAIBA'S P.O.V.<em>

"Good news!" Bertold yelled as he and three others carried in elongated boxes.

"Courtesy of the Military Police and covered with a layer of dust." Renier said as he opened the box.

Inside the boxes were rifles and bullets all ready to go.

Armin called us over and sat us down in front of a plan he drew up.

Jean looked at him and said, "Are you sure buckshot the way to go? Seems like we might as well throw spit wads. I mean come on guys, are guns even effective?"

Armin nodded and said, "I don't know, but they are bound to be better than nothing. We're looking at 7 Titans in the supply room of the 4 meters tall variety. If we time this perfectly this much ammo will be enough to do the trick."

He pointed at the map and said, "Step 1: We lower a group into the area by a lift to get the Titans attention. Step 2: When the Titans come into range, the group fires in all four directions simultaneously blinding them. Then the hard part, the moment of truth as it were. Before the Titans have time to recover, 7 of us swoop down from the ceilings and strike their vital regions."

"That's it. That's the plan and it puts all our lives on the line, we screw up, we're dead. That a hell of a risk for one attack, but that our only chance. 7 people have to slay 7 Titans in one blow, at the same time. We're going to need the best of you. The seven solider the most physically adept with their pairing blades. You'll be the difference between life and death for the rest of us. I'm sorry that's how it is."

Marco smiled and said, "Sounds like a good plan."

Annie nodded and said, "When you get down to it the risk is on everyone, so it doesn't really matter who goes."

Armin looked down and said, "Look I'm willing to be talked out of this. One half baked strategy can't be our only option. Right?"

I looked at him and said, "Armin it's a good strategy, you know how in depth, Yami and I get into chess, we know a good plan when we see one."

Yami nodded and said, "It was your idea to steer the Titans and this plan is just as brilliant."

Mikasa nodded and said, "It will be fine, you just have to be confident. You're a better strategist that you give yourself credit for."

He nodded and said, "Okay, with the people we're sending in with the pairing blades leaves 7 rifles unmanned. I would ask..."

"We'll do it."

I turned to see the majority of the group from our time standing behind us.

Duke stepped forward and said, "Just tell us what to do."

Jean tossed him a rifle and said, "Good, you'll be in the lift helping us blind those bastards."

Everyone took up a gun, with the exceptions of Mokuba who was too young to shoot and Mr. Motou who was still somber in his tears .

I knelt down to my brother and said, "Stay close to Mr. Motou, alright?"

He nodded understanding that he and Mr. Motou were the ones staying behind and he asked, "Where will you be Seto?"

I replied, "Yami, Annie, Mikasa, Wheeler, Reiner, Bertold, and I are the ones on the pairing blades."

Serenity hugged Wheeler and said, "Be safe Big Brother."

He nodded and said, "I will."

We separated and got into our groups and Jean said, "Alright the lift is ready to go, and the guns are loaded to the stocks, let's go kill some Titans."

We all started down the stairs when Wheeler said, "Okay, I'm going to ask the obvious question, can we do this without ODM gear?"

Reiner replied, "No problem, these guys are only 4 meters tall, Their weak spots aren't fall above eye level."

I nodded and said, "That's right and the spot is only 1 meter up and 10 centimeters across."

Betrold nodded and said, "Back of the head to the nape of the neck."

Bertold smirked and said, "Worse comes to worse, you can shove one of these up their ass... That's the other weak spot..."

He held up his pairing blade with a smirk.

Wheeler looked at him and said, "Are you serious? That's news to me. Did I miss a day of training or something?"

Yami looked at him and said, "Knock it off Reiner, you want your final words to be an ass joke?"

Finally we sneaked into the room and got into position on the rafters.

I heard the steady click of the lift as it lowered down into the room.

Everyone took aim in all four directions.

Some of the our group was struggling to aim, but the others helped them out.

I heard Marco whisper, "Okay, nice and easy."

Then the Titans took notice of them and began to get closer.

Marco whispered, "Don't loose your cool. Fire only when they are all within range."

They began to get closer and closer until the rifles were practically inches from their eyes.

Marco yelled, "FIRE!"

Then just like that all the guns went off blinding the Titans.

Then we sprung into action, quickly slicing through the nape of the neck causing them to fall to the ground.

I yelled, "Mine's down!"

Mikasa yelled, "I got it! How are you guys?"

Annie, Yami, and Reiner, took down their Titans.

Wheeler's and Bertold's were still standing.

Bertold yelled, "Dammit, it wasn't deep enough!"

The Titans turned to them and were taken down by Yami and Annie in seconds.

Wheeler looked at Yami and said, "Thanks man."

Bertold and said, "Sorry."

Annie nodded and said, "Cut deeper next time."

I yelled, "They're all dead! Start loading up supplies."

Everyone smiled at the sound of the good news.

Armin smiled and said, "It worked!"

Ryou patted him on the back and said, "You have a brilliant mind Armin! Never let it go to waste!"

Everyone began refilling their tanks and restocking their blades all excited about how they were going to live.

I took Annie's hand and led her to toward the back where no one was at.

Annie looked at me and said, "Seto, why are we back here?"

I looked at her and said, "Annie, I told myself if I made it though that last mission, I would do this... Right here and now..."

I genlty pulled Annie in closely and kissed her.

This is something... I would never do, but...

Annie... she was different...

As I pulled away Annie's face was flustered with blush.

She gave a soft smile and said, "Seto... Thank you..."

She kissed me on the cheek and said, "This will be our moment..."

I nodded and smiled.

Annie... just after I thought I figured you out, and new layer of you unfolds...

And I absoultly love it.

* * *

><p><span><em>YAMI'S P.O.V.<em>

"Ready People? Let's do this!"

Everyone went charging out, while carrying members of our group out.

We all landed on a roof and watched in complete shock.

Armin came up to us and said, "What are you doing? We need to leave now."

I replied, "Look down there..."

He turned and saw the sight we saw.

The normal Titans...

They were cannibalizing the two Rogues.

Kaiba looked at it and said, "Can they not regenerate like the others?"

Mikasa then said, "This may sound stupid, but I was hoping they would be the key for us... That they would help mankind break the cycle and turn the tide enough to give us a little ray of hope."

"She's right."

We turned our heads to see Jean standing here with Annie.

Jean continued by saying, "They are too valuable, to just let die... There's too much we can learn from them."

Kaiba nodded and said, "We need to ward off the scavengers... They are no good to us picked apart."

Mai yelled, "Are you guys out of your minds?! We have a path out of this nightmare and you want to stay?!"

Annie looked at her and said, "Think about it, having an abnormal would be an incredible advantage. Right? A cannon got nothing on Titans that likes to rip apart their own kind... Plus less people would die pointless deaths..."

That hit her hard knowing that Yugi died out there.

A loud boom came from down the way and a skiny bony Titan approached.

Joey scowled at it and said, "That the bastard that ate Thomas!"

As soon as the two Rouges saw it they kicked off the Titans feasting on them, and began to tear the abnormal to shreads, not leaving anything left.

Duke whispered, "Whoa... What was that you were saying..."

As soon as they were done they collapsed to the ground dead.

Shiro sighed and said, "The great allies you were wanting... Now dead... That just great..."

Mikasa and I stared at the Titans bodies as they steamed up.

Jean stepped up and said, "Look a Titan's a Titan."

Then the at the nape of the Titans necks something began to move...

It looked like someone was inside the nape of both Titans!

The people sat up and pulled the muscles off and...

It can't be...

Those two died...

His arm...

How...

I watched as the figures faces became clear...

It was Eren and... Yugi... inside the necks of Titans...

Mikasa and I jumped down to the ground toward them.

Armin yelled, "Mikasa! Yami!"

We didn't care...

We just made our way as fast as possible to where they were.

I held Yugi in my arms and felt his heart beat.

He's alive...

My God he's alive!

I hugged on to my brother for dear life, letting tears roll down my cheeks.

I looked at Mikasa who was weeping in joy for the return of her brother that rested firmly in her arms.

We were taken to the top of the wall were I laid Yugi down while Eren still sat in Mikasa's arms.

Grandpa was weeping tears of joy to see Yugi alright as was I.

Joey looked at him and said, "How is this possible?"

Kaiba looked out to the ruins of Trost and said said, "Okay... So.. Uh... Yugi and Eren... they did all of this?"

Jean looked out and said, "It appears so... But the question is... How the hell did they become Titans?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN: **Yup! They aren't dead, but they are Titans... Not sure what to think about that..._

_I also enjoyed the Yami, Mikasa, Annie, and Seto bad ass ninja moments that made me bounce when writing it._

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the Annie/Seto moment... (I put them together because they are so much alike and plus... IT'S SOOOOO CUTE!)_

_Thanks for the wonderful comments! I hope to hear more from you all. I might even throw a suprise or two in for the commentors thoughout the story._

_All the reviewers will receive a gift from me..._

_(Cornila O you get your own Wings of Freedom jacket with Yugi and Seto's autographs on it... Please feel free to freak out.)_

_Signed,_

**_SHADOW OF EYES_**

**_P.S. Check out my poles on my profile. :D_**


	7. Waking Up the Monsters

**Chapter 7: Waking Up the Monsters**

* * *

><p>AN:Things you'll need to know:

"Normal"

_"Dream or flashback"_

**_"Titan Speak"_**

* * *

><p><span><em>YUGI'S P.O.V.<em>

_No... _

_This can't be real... _

_I watched as my squad mates get picked off, one by one and eaten before my very eyes. _

_I looked at Eren who was bleeding profusely from where his leg used to be... _

_God... This is hell... _

_Joey zoomed in on his ODM gear, grabbed my hand, and said, "Yug! Snap out of it! We need to move now or..." _

_Then I felt the snap of my arm as Titan knocked Joey and my right arm away, letting me fall into the insides of the beast... _

_I yelled out in sear agony, not just because I was missing my arm... _

_No the gullet of the beast was filled with a steaming liquid... _

_I yelled out, "You monsters! I have people to protect! I can't die here! I refuse to die like this! I'll kill them all! Drive them back to hell! I will protect the ones I love! I will protect them!"_

_ Then I felt a strange feeling roll over me... _

_Like when Yami would take control of me only greater... _

_Like a great power erupting from my body... _

_Then I began to dream... _

_I saw myself as a Titan ripping my way out of the monster's belly. _

_When I crawled out, I had no skin, only muscles that showed through... _

_I stood up tall looking over the district of Trost and gave a primal scream._

_ I looked over at another Titan doing the same, only... it's eyes... they looked human... _

_The Titan looked at me and yelled out._

_ I replied with a yell in the same manor... _

_We weren't talking, just yelling..._

_ Then Titans began to come in from all directions but they were small than me... _

_I began killing them with great malice... _

_I hear a voice echo from the other Titan._

_ "**This isn't you world... Not any more... I'll kill every last one of you... You're all gonna die...**" _

_I couldn't help but agree... _

_These bastards have killed to many..._

_ I kill them... I'll kill them all... _

_As I killed Titans with my bare hands I yelled, "**You going to die Titans! You hear me? Your going to die at my hand... I will protect my family! I will kill all the Titans!"**_

* * *

><p>"You're all gonna die..."<p>

Those were the first words I heard as I woke up with a soreness I could only relate to the pain of the first month of basic training.

I looked over and Armin and Mikasa holding up Eren...

Oh my god...

His leg! It's back!

He was missing a leg! How the hell is it back?!

He's eyes were hazed over and he whispered out, "You're all gonna die..."

I whispered, "Wha... Eren... What's?"

"Yugi? Thank God..."

I looked over and saw my brother and Joey sitting next to me trying to hold me up.

"Yami? Joey? What... Where?"

Yami looked at me and said, "You... You don't remember?"

I asked, "Remembered what?"

I heard Eren gasp in a deep breath and I looked up.

We were surrounded by members of the Garrison, their blades pulled out and cannons aimed at me and Eren.

Mikasa looked at the two of us and asked, "Are you alright?"

Armin said to Eren, "Look at me... Eren, can you move? Can you hear me? Say something!"

Joey looked at me and said, "Yug... You have to tell them everything. They're terrified, but they'll understand once you and Eren explain."

Eren and I looked at each other, not quite sure what was going on...

Then the soldiers began talking...

Talking about Eren and me... saying we were going to eat them...

What the hell are they talking about?

What is this?

Why are they looking at us this way...

Are they terrified of us?

"Cadets Eren Yeager, Yugi Motou, Mikasa Akarmen, Yami Motou, Armin Arlet, and Joey Wheeler, the six of you have jointly committed an high treason! Wither or not the swift execution as a result depends on you!" A man of the Garrison yelled out.

What?

What did we do?

The man yelled, "Any attempt to move from where you stand now... Anything I deem the least bit suspicious will be met with cannon fire! Do not test me! Answer carefully! Eren Yeager and Yugi Motou... What exactly are you? Humans or Titans?"

What the hell is that suppose to mean?!

Why the hell are they all glaring at me and Eren?

It's like they're looking at a monster.

Oh God... Is that what they think?!

Eren yelled out, "I'm sorry Sir! We don't understand!"

The man growled back, "The sons of bitches are playing innocent... ANSWER ME DAMN YOU! EVASION WILL GET YOU TWO NO WHERE! Don't try to stall, play innocent! We'll send you two to hell before you can ascend your true forms!"

I asked, "What true forms? We don't know what your talking about!"

The man yelled, "Please, all of us saw it happen... You two emerged from the carcass of two fallen Titans in full view of your comrades! You two are creatures of unknown origins, ability, or allegiance have slipped through and infiltrated Wall Rose and those creatures are you two!"

"Under the circumstances, you things... are being sanctioned under his majesty as neither here nor there... Both of you are risk and I am in well rights to eliminate... I will not let the situation stand!"

"Every moment I stand squabbling over your supposed innocence we'll in jeopardy of being by the Armored Titan! For all we know you two are just a diversion for that purpose!"

"I am sorry, but I can waste anymore time or manpower on you two. Do the two of you understand?! My concussions will not falter to watch you two die!"

The girl next to her said, "Nor should it. As soldiers they all know the price of their position. If they are this committed to defiance under threat of death so be it. They won't be persuaded and as you say it's just a waste of time."

One of the soldiers said, "Sir we should take them out now and we'll spend far less artillery on them in their human forms."

Mikasa and Yami stepped up and Mikasa said with a grim look in her eyes, "Excuse me... I wouldn't. Now while we're standing here."

Yami nodded and said, "Unless anyone feeling up to the task in which case... Well we're happy to demonstrate our own techniques... on you. Every last inch of your traitorous flesh!"

Those words sent a living fear into the men and they looked at the two.

Man, I never knew Yami could be so scary...

As for Mikasa... She was still scary to the others but she looked powerful and determined...

Something I've always admired about her...

One of the reasons I like her...

A man walked up and said, "Sir there's something you should know... They were assigned to the elites fresh out of training, able to kill a hundred soldiers easily... and there are two of them... If we lost them, it would be quite the tragedy..."

I looked at my friends and said, "What the heck going on?! What the hell is all this?! What the heck are they talking about?!"

Armin stepped up and said, "Mikasa! Yami! You can't take them all on! Even if you took down a few... there is no where to run!"

Yami growled out, "No one messes with my sibling... No one."

Mikasa nodded and said, "Who ever comes at Eren or Yugi come at me. I'll take on the entire regiment if I have to. I will double what they try to throw at us!"

Joey yelled, "This isn't the only way... They're just scared, they don't understand what's happening! We need to calm down and just talk it out..."

Are Eren and I the only ones who thinks we're not Titans?

Dammit! Why can't I remember how I got here?

I'm too weak to stand up and if we say the wrong thing...

Is this it for us?

Killed by people?

What was that he said about me and Eren coming out of Titan carcass in front of everyone?

Is he insane?

Why isn't anyone making any sense?

I thought back to the attack...

That was all just a dream...

No... My sleeve...

My arm...

Am I really one of them?!

It's not possible...

It's just not...

"ONE MORE TIME! ARE YOU TWO HUMANS OR TITANS?!"

Everyone had their eyes on us...

I... I don't know what to say...

My life not the only one at stake...

But I mean... I've always been... one of you...

We yelled, "We're human!"

The whole area went dead silent as he mulled over what we said.

He finally said, "So you say... I am left we no choice..."

He began to raise his hand the the horror struck us...

He was going to kill us!

The man whispered, "Forgive me... But push comes to shove... All of us are monsters..."

He put his arm straight up the cannons were ready to fire.

Yami and Mikasa turned to us and yelled, "Armin! Joey! Head for the wall! We're got Yugi and Eren!"

I yelled, " Wait no! I..."

Yami had scooped me up and a memory hit me...

* * *

><p><em>"You... You'll be of great use to me..." <em>

_I saw a man with a full syringe standing above me._

_I couldn't move or speak... _

_I was bound and gagged on a lab table._

_ I felt the sickly trickle of blood running off my forehead..._

_He must have knocked me out by force... _

_He laughed and said, "The Doctor was quite brilliant with this serum to turn his son into a Titan shiftier... But I added something Dr. Yeager didn't..." _

_He shoved the needle in my arm and injected it's contents into my body..._

_ As the warm liquid enter my body I felt my skin burn, making me scream out inaudible noises._

_ He smirked and said, "He never knew what a little bit Iridium can do for control... and a little Calcium will make your bones unbreakable... But the chemical that he used to make his patience forget is working quite well... Still the process should take a year before you can change... Till then you'll be my pet..."_

_ I felt my body enter a state of complete weightlessness as energy pulsed through my body. _

_I heard him yell, "What?! He can't already be turning?! It takes at least a year... No! I will not be killed by my creation!" _

_He held out a gun to my head and said, "I've made you my creation, but I won't fall to you..." _

_Without the slightest hesitation he pulled the trigger... _

_Next thing I knew I was sitting in a tent and Eld was wrapping my arm..._

* * *

><p>I know what to do!<p>

I struggled to get out of Yami's arms and made a run for my friends as did Eren.

The fired the cannons just as I wrapped my arms around Yami and Joey and Eren around Mikasa and Armin.

Without a second thought I bit deeply into my hand letting a blood fly out and the pain overwhelm me.

Then I felt it...

The change I felt in my dream...

A surge of power rolling though me and weightlessness...

A large explosion filled the air with bright shining light.

When the smoke cleared, the people looked smaller...

I looked to my right and saw half a Titan that was decaying with it arm extend blocking the cannon fire.

I looked down at my self and saw it...

I was only part of the upper body but my arm were crossed protecting the people beneath me...

I was missing any skin and there are people in my rib cage...

It's true...

I...

Eren and I can turn into titans...

My God...

I'm a freak...

A monster...

* * *

><p><span><em>MAI'S P.O.V.<em>

"So you guys have been in a military training camp for six months?" Marik asked trying not to be awkward.

Tea nodded and said, "Yeah... but to be honest, nothing prepares you for what you see out there... One of the reasons why all of us joined in the first place is we saw the man trying to rescue us... Get snapped in two and devoured... This place is fucking hell."

I gawked at Tea and said, "Okay... didn't expect that from you..."

She sighed and said, "I guess you could say I picked up some bad habits from being in the military... but to be brutally honest, there's no other way to describe it."

Tristen nodded and said, "This place is hell, but once we join up with the Scouts, we'll be able to reclaim Wall Maira."

Shiro looked at him and said, "Scouts? You selling cookies or something?"

Tristen smirked and said, "Try going outside the walls and killing off as many of those sons of bitches as possible. There are three regiments you can pledge to; The Garrison who are in charge of the wall. The Scouts who go into Titan land and reclaim. And The Military Police who maintain law and order in the capital. Only the top 16 members of the class may choose to join the military police and we happened to be in that top 16, but we declined."

Ryou looked at them and asked, "Why give up the best position?"

Tea replied, "We made a promise... and we intend on keeping it... All six of us."

Ishizu looked at her and said, "You mean... All of you are going to the Scout regiment?"

She nodded and said, "Kaiba, Yami, Joey and..."

She stopped at Yugi name and looked down in concern.

It was hard to believe Yugi was dead...

But now we come to find out he's not dead, but can turn into a Titan with that kid.

"MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF ME! I HAD TO WATCH THE WHOLE THING!"

I looked over and saw the groups of shell shocked cadets trying to make sense of what happened.

Some were crying, others were sitting with blank stairs, and a few had a couple bottles of whiskey out.

Wait...What?

I looked at Tristen and said, "Umm... isn't illegal for minors to drink?"

Tristen spoke calmly and said, "The drinking age is 16 here... No one at fault, besides..."

He took a seat and said, "After seeing people die like that... They need something to help them forget..."

We all took a seat at the tables and Tea began to explain in further detail what everything was and how it worked.

The ODM... The Pairing blades... The flair guns... all essential tools for slaying Titans.

Pegasus looked at them and said, "So you know their weaknesses..."

They nodded and Tristen said, "There many ways to get them to the ground, but there is only one genius spot that will kill them... The nape of the neck. Cut it fast and deep enough it goes down and doesn't come back up."

I asked, "Any other places?"

They shook their heads no and Tea said, "Everywhere else, they can regenerate, the nape is the only way..."

Then the loud bang of cannon fire rolled through the inner wall and a barrel of smoke came up.

We all just looked toward where the smoke was coming from.

Pegasus said, "That was cannon fire... but why only two shots?"

Duke said, "That were they took Yugi and the other kid..."

Tristen replied, "Eren. His name is Eren Yeager... and yeah, by the looks of it... it's Titan steam..."

Serenity gasped and said, "Does that mean..."

Tristen shook his head and said, "No Titans have breached the inner wall, so that can be only one thing... Well two if you get technical..."

My eyes widen and I replied, "You mean... They fired on Yugi and Eren..."

He nodded and said, "Yeah... But those two are tough sons of bitches that are too stubborn to give up on anything..."

Tea growled, "Dammit!" She and the others jumped up and used their ODM to get in the air.

I yelled, "Hey!"

But they were already out of sight.

God... I hope they're alright...

* * *

><p><span><em>TRISTEN'S P.O.V.<em>

"What the hell?!"

Those were the only words to come out of Jean's mouth when we saw them...

Two partial Titans in defensive poses...

The one with it's arms crossed had some hair but the mixture of black and blonde was easily recognized...

That was Yugi's Titan form...

Then the other must be Eren...

The eyes of the Titans looked down at the men who surrounded them and they began to tremble with fear.

A woman stepped up to the man in charge and asked, "What should we do Captain?"

He replied, "Let's see what they do... Maintain your distance! All squads remain alert they could strike at anytime! Artillery Crew get those cannons reloaded!"

I looked at Yugi's Titan and watched his arm lower down to where his ribs met the ground.

He parted away some of his ribs making a large hole in his chest.

The Captain yelled, "What the hell is it doing?!"

Yugi stuck his hand with the hole and gently pulled out...

No way...

On his hand was Yami and Joey, completely unscathed.

Yugi set them down gently on the ground.

Connie gawked and said, "Yugi... protected them... from the cannons..."

Joey looked up and said, "Yugi..."

Yugi looked down and smiled...

Wait... He heard him...

Does that mean...

Yami looked up at Yugi's Titan form and said, "Yugi... can you understand me?"

He gave a nod with a small smirk.

He understands us...

He's not a mindless beast and yet they tried to kill him?!

What the hell?!

Yami looked up at him and asked, "Yugi can you get out of there?"

He nodded and closed his eyes and the back of his neck began to move...

At the same time, Eren's Titan was already decaying and the steam filled the air.

* * *

><p><span><em>EREN'S P.O.V.<em>

I woke up to find myself connected my muscles into something...

I began panicking not knowing where I was and began ripping the raw muscle tissue off of me.

Steam began to fly up as I did, but it didn't burn...

No it felt... good...

Like it was a healing feeling...

I finally got out of the muscles and found myself in...

What is that?!

Am I in the nape of a Titan...?!

I looked over to my left and saw Another Titan that only was half formed...

The Titan's nape began to move and it's arms went limp...

I watched as the nape busted open and... Yugi came out...

They... They were telling the truth...

We really can turn into Titans...

I jumped down in the cover of the steam and made my way toward the rib cage.

I yelled, "Armin! Mikasa! Joey! Yami! Yugi! Hey are you guys alright?!"

I turned the corner to see my friends gathered up under the dissolving rib cage.

Yugi nodded and said, "Just a little tired, but I'll be fine..."

Yami looked at me and said, "Eren... How did you..."

I yelled, "I don't know..."

"I do... I remember how we did it..."

We all looked at Yugi in question.

"Pain... I remember biting into my hand to the point it was bleeding to trigger the transformation... Not sure how I knew it just... happened..."

I looked at him and said, "Wait... you remember... do you remember being the titan a second ago?"

He nodded and said, "I had complete control... Apparently if I give up control... I lose any memory of even becoming a Titan..."

I sighed and said, "I guess that's why I can't remember a thing..."

Yami looked at us and said, "Now our chance... The smoke from the Titans will make a camouflage while we escape... It's hard to tell if they're watching and waiting or they're just dazed, suppose it doesn't really matter much either way."

I looked at my friends and said, "I wasn't sure they would attack, but after seeing this... I think we blown any hope of reasoning with them."

I held up my key and said, "The cellar... This key... I'm starting to remember... our house in Shiganshina... My Father said, that I have to go back there and everything hinged on it... I think that why he gave me the power to transform... If I can make it back into our cellar, I might learn the titans secret!"

Armin looked at me and said, "Dr. Yeager gave you the power?!"

Yugi's eyes widen and said, "Dr. Yeager... I remember this man... he said he improved on Yeager's formula... he was there when I woke up and... and injected me with something... Apparently he was very conflicted about it because he tried to shoot me a few minutes later... then it just goes blank... up to the point where Eld was wrapping my arm..."

Yami and Joey gawked at him and Joey said, "Wait... I think we saw you in your Titan form... when we first got here..."

Armin looked at us and said, "Wait... you're not from here?!"

I looked at Armin and said, "What that's just crazy, no one lives outside the walls and..."

"Till about 6 months ago we had no idea what a Titan was... We just woke up in the ruins of Wall Maira and Petra helped us get inside the walls." Yami said with a stern face on.

We gawked at them and Mikasa asked, "So... where did you guys live before..."

Joey smirked and said, "Let's save that story for when we get the hell out of here."

We ran from the caucuses of the Titans as they fell apart leaving a cloud of dust up.

We found a spot and Yugi and I shared a glance and he nodded at me.

Yugi looked at our friends and said, "Listen, we're getting out of here..."

They sat a little dumbstruck at what he said, until Armin asked, "Where? How?"

I replied, "Anywhere but here... Then Yugi and I head over the wall and straight for Shiganshina. But we'll have to become Titans again."

Joey muttered out, "You can transform at will?!"

Yugi nodded and said, "Yeah... I'm not sure how we can, maybe just ininct... But I know we can. It's hard to put into words but it's live a reflexive of our minds... I remember from when we transformer a second ago, all I wanted to do is protect you guys... That why they were decaying, it could only met that task."

I took some deep breaths and said, "Next time we'll be stronger... we'll be 15 meter high Titan slayers like before..."

"Eren! Yugi!"

I looked up and saw my friends looking at me with concern along with Yugi.

I looked over at Yugi and noticed the blood drizzling from his mouth...

"Yugi... there's... blood on your mouth..."

He looked at me and said with a bit off a cough with brought up more blood, "Eren... your nose is bleeding..."

I wiped my nose and saw the blood.

Armin looked at us and said, "Both of your breathing is erratic and you've gotten pale... Somethings wrong with you two... You're not well!"

Yugi looked at him and said, "As things stand our health is irrelevant... But I have two ideas. You four could make it out of here alive if you stop trying to protect us. We brought you nothing but trouble. We're doing this on our own from this point forward."

Joey looked at us and said, "You kidding! Yug! We never..."

"Yugi... Eren... we're coming too."

Mikasa and Yami said to us.

I replied, "No way."

Yami replied, "We're your family and we coming like it or not."

I yelled, "Yami, Mikasa... I'm being serious here! You don't need to protect us the entire time!"

* * *

><p><span><em>JOEY'S P.O.V.<em>

As it stands...

I don't think the Garrison is ready to assault our potion yet.

I would assume they have everyone on those cannons, loading as fast as possible, then they'll be gone.

I thought back to the duels I had with both Yugi and Yami...

Why am I thinking of that?

Is it...

Is it because this is the end for us?

When it's all said and done...

At the moment of truth, I was a coward... same as right now...

I can't count the number of times they've come to my rescue...

I was so weak always depending on my luck to win it for me...

I could never truly return the favor. I still have yet to earn the right to be as their equal.

I can afford to repay their kindness by going with them...

I'd only end up slowing them down...

I'm afraid...

That this will be the last time the three of us will ever be together...

"Listen I won't..."

Mikasa was then interrupted by Eren as he said, "Just wait a second, would ya... If you recall Yugi said he had two ideas."

Yugi nodded and looked at Armin and me. "Armin and Joey, I trust you to make the right decision. Now here me out, and yes I'm aware of how unrealistic this plan is."

"The best case scenario, we try to use our Titan abilities strategically under military direction. This might sound crazy, but if you two think can convince the Garrison regiment, right here and now, that we present no threat to them, we'll trust you and go with that option. That's my second idea. If you two don't think you can get it done then our last resort is the first idea..."

I heard the tumblers of the cannons and Eren said, "You've got 15 seconds to decide... Think the both of you can get it done? Listen, we'll respect both of your option either way..."

I looked at them and asked, "Why leave such a major decision to me and Armin?!"

Yugi smiled and said, "Because Armin keeps a level head, you always choose well no matter how ugly things get and Joey is always dependable, he'll do anything to keep his promises. I figured that's worth relying on. Right Eren?"

He nodded and said, "Couldn't agree more. They the most trustworthy people I know."

Armin looked at them and asked, "When have I done that?"

Eren smiled and said, "Oh come on, you do it all the time. Take five years ago, if you hadn't gone to Mr. Hannes for help Mikasa and I would have been eaten by the Titans."

Yami nodded and said, "Let's not forget your plan that saved everyone in the HQ store room."

Armin's eyes filled with a new light, I've never seen before.

Yugi looked at him and said, "Armin! Joey! Our times up!"

Eren... Mikasa... Yugi... Yami...

They all have faith in us to put their lives in our hands... and we have complete trust in them, more than anyone in this world and that fact alone, is all the convincing I need.

Armin and I stood up and I said, "We'll persuade them... Trust us, you guys just act as calm as possible. Agreed?"

They all four nodded. Armin and I ran forward toward the regiment.

We took off our ODM and walked forward.

I heard the Captain yell, "Halt! HALT!"

We stood there and put our hands up.

The captain looked at us and said, "Are these suppose to be your true forms monsters?! I don't by it!"

Armin yelled out, "Eren and Yugi are not foes of humanity, we're willing to cooperate with military command to share everything we've learned about their powers!"

The Captain yelled back, "Your pleas fall on deaf ears! They revealed their true forms and because of that they can't leave here alive! If you insist they aren't any foe of ours show me proof other than that we'll blast them back to what ever nightmare they crawled out of!"

I yelled, "You don't need any proof! The fact of the matter is, it doesn't matter what we preserve to them to be!"

He yelled, "What?!"

Yeah... That's right!

I yelled, "The reports say that hundreds of soldiers saw them, and those who were there say they saw them fighting other Titans! And that means they saw them get swarmed by the Titans as well!"

Armin glared at them and said, "To put it plainly, the Titans saw them as they see as every human being as their prey! And it doesn't matter how else you look at it, that is an irrefutable fact!"

They stood there staring at us when Armin finished, making the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

I heard mumbles among the crowd that we're agreeing with us.

One by one they lowered their weapons.

The captain was still terrified and yelled, "Prepare to to attack! Don't let yourselves be swayed by their cunning lies! The Titan's behavior has always beyond our comprehension, I wouldn't put it pass them to assume human form. They're speaking our language in a attempt to decisive us! I refuse to let them continue this behavior again!"

The all took up their weapons once more and glared at us in anger!

It's hopeless...

He let logic give way to hysteria...

To frightened to think it through...

I turned around to my friends and they gave me a nod.

I turned back to the regiment and yelled at the top of my lungs after saluting to them.

"I AM A SOLIDER AND I HAVE DEDICATED MY HEART TO THE RESTORATION OF HUMANITY SIR! NOTHING COULD MAKE ME PROUDER, THAN DYING FOR SUCH A NOBLE CAUSE! IF WE WERE TO USE EREN AND YUGI'S TITAN ABILITIES AND COMBINE IT WITH THE MAN POWER WE HAVE LEFT, I BELIEVE WE CAN DO IT! WE CAN RETAKE THIS CITY!"

Then Armin saluted and yelled, "FOR HUMANITY'S GLORY AND WHAT LITTLE TIME I HAVE LEFT TO LIVE I WILL FIGHT FOR THEIR STRATEGIC VALUE!"

He stared at us with cold eyes not sure what to do.

A solider looked at him and asked, "Captain, their words are worth considering Sir. Maybe we should..."

The Captain yelled, "QUIET!"

He slowly raised his hand up with out a hesitation.

He was about to put it down when an older man grabbed his arm and said, "That's enough. You should really do something about your nervous disposition Captain."

He looked at the old man and said with a studder, "C-Commander Pixis..."

Pixis looked at us with a smile and said, "Can't you see these two solider's heart felt salute. I've only just arrived but I'm quite aware of our situation... Gather out reinforcements, I think we can to these young soldiers the favor of hearing them out."

Armin and I felt to our knees in exhaustion

We did it...

We save our friends...

We survived...

We're going to live...

* * *

><p><span><em>YUGI'S P.O.V.<em>

Dot Pixis.

The commanding officer for the southern territory, the man in charge of the defense of Trost District.

The man in charge of defense of man's most fertile remaining territory.

He had brought us on top of Wall Rose so we could talk in private.

Pixis looked over the wall and said, "Nope... Not any of you. Eaten by a Titan wouldn't be so bad, if it was a sexy lady one..."

He was also known for being very... let's say eccentric...

We had just finished telling Pixis everything we knew and he said, "So... That's that. Visiting this cellar, should clear everything up?"

Eren replied, "Yes sir. Well at least I think so..."

Pixis looked at us and said, "For the moment there is no way to validate the claims you've made. For now I'll just catalog them in here. With that said, I can usually tell the difference between the unscrupulous and the sincere, which is why I personally guarantee both of your safety."

We all sighed with relief and I said, "Thank you Sir."

Pixis turned to Armin and Joey and said, "You're cadets Armin Arlet and Joey Wheeler, is that correct?"

They both replied, "Yes sir!"

He then said, "You mention being able to harness they're Titan abilities and utilize your friends' powers to take back the city. Do you two believe it could work or were you grasping at straws to trying to save your hides?"

Joey and Armin looked at each other and Armin replied, "Well... Both Commander. I was going to suggest, that Eren and Yugi, using their strength in Titan forms, could lift the giant boulder and block the hole in the wall. That was the best idea I could come up with on the spot."

Joey nodded and said, "I just wanted to make everyone see how Eren and Yugi's abilities may be the solution to the problem we all face."

Pixis turned back to the ruins of Trost and Armin said, "Granted, we were pretty desperate to survive."

Pixis responded, "Desperate to survive, huh? That's a credible reason as any boys."

He pulled out a flask, took a drink, and said, "What do you say cadets Yeager and Motou?"

I looked up and said, "Say Sir?"

He replied, "That hole, do you think you two can plug it up?"

Eren and I looked at each other and Eren said, "Well... we... we don't know... It's possible, but a the moment, we don't understand our power more than you do..."

I nodded and said, "It's just... we kind of feel irresponsible for giving you an answer... Cause we really don't know..."

Pixis smiled and said, "Ah yes... Of course, my apologizes. I asked you two the wrong question... Are you willing to, cadets Yeager and Motou, or not?"

He bore the most serious look I seen on a man.

I replied, "I'll do it... I'm not sure we can seal it, but I'll do it..."

Eren nodded and said, "We're willing to try Sir."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Done. _

_Now who ready for some more bad ass Titan slaying?_

_ Now I know some of you want me to do more pairing in the story... Don't worry, there'll be more... _

_I'm just not say who or when... _

_Thank you for reviewing, following, and favoring this story, it makes me extremely happy to hear from you guys. _

_Now I'd like to mention this will only be the first entire season of A.O.T. due to the fact, that Netflix is an idiot and the canceled Adult Swim... but as soon as I get access to season 2 and finish this first part, I'll make sure the chapters get up fast._

_Signed,_

_**SHADOW OF EYES**_

_(Review for gifts... :D)_


	8. Reclaiming Trost: Part 1

**Chapter 8: Reclaiming Trost: Part 1**

* * *

><p><span><em>EREN'S P.O.V.<em>

Pixis nodded at me and Yugi and said, "Excellently said, you two have the hearts of lions."

He stood up and yelled over the wall, "Staff officer up! We have a plan to flash out!"

Armin and Joey looked in shock and Armin said, "Wait... we... We can't actually be moving forward, with this as our linchpin strategy. It was something we just tossed out there."

Yugi replied, "I was thinking the same thing... Except he seems like the guy who knows what's he doing. Has it all under control, like we can't see the forest through the trees, but he's got a bird eye view."

Joey looked at him and said, "You think so?"

Yugi nodded and said, "I do. Either way though we have a whole other problem to address before can get your plan off the ground and my gut tells me the Commander is completely aware of it."

Joey looked at us and asked, "Which would be?"

I replied, "Titans... aren't our only foe..."

They stood a bit dumbstruck until Pixis came over and said, "Look sharp soldiers!"

We all stood up and looked at the commander as he said, "The fate of mankind, rest on your shoulders."

* * *

><p><em><span>KAIBA'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Retake Trost?! Are they kidding?!"

"Someone up top has lost their marbles!"

"How do they expect to close up the hole?!"

"It's a damn suicide mission!"

"Lost cause no doubt, defending Wall Rose is the only real option here."

Those were the words I heard among the crowd of soldiers as we lined up for the Commander to speak to us.

Annie looked at me and said, "What about you Seto? Do you think this is a lost cause?"

I looked at her and said, "If they say we're going to retake Trost they must have found a way to fix the breach and do it quickly. If not then this is a complete suicide mission... It all depends on what the commander has to say."

She nodded and said, "Alright...More or less I don't want to die today... nor do I want you to die... Seto..."

I smirked at her and said, "I made a promise to stay alive for my brother... But now I also want to stay alive for you..."

We secretly held hands making sure no one would notice we stood in line up formation.

Everyone was getting antsy about the mission even one of the officers was encouraging them to talk them out of it.

He looked at a girl and said, "Speak up and so we can get out of here."

Jean looked at him and asked, "And where do you think out of here is?"

The man replied, "Look man, I just want to see my daughter. We're all dead anyway right?"

* * *

><p><span><em>YUGI'S P.O.V.<em>

Eren and I walked along side Pixis on the top of the wall.

He had given us new ODM gear to use for the mission.

Pixis then began to speak as we walked. "It's thought by many, that before the Titan's held swayed, mankind consisted of scores of different races, different breeds, all scratching and biting at each other for blood. It's not difficult to believe that second part. Some wise men are reputed to have said, though understand I paraphrasing here, that humanity required a enemy greater than itself just to survive. What suppose he could have meant?"

Eren replied, "This is the first time I ever heard it Sir..."

I nodded and said, "Me too, but I guess he thought we all join forces..."

Eren retorted, "Some wise man."

Pixis laughed at the remark and said, "I like how your minds work, you two are almost as twisted and cynical as me."

I replied, "Well it's obvious the guy didn't have a clue, what he was talking about. Come on, here we are with enemy greater than ourselves baring down, and look at us."

Pixis replied, "Exactly, if our species doesn't pull it together soon, Titans will merely be the instruments of our demise not the cause."

We walked by some soldiers manning the cannons and I recognized one of them to be Mr. Hannes from before.

Hannes looked at us and said, "Eren? Well I'll be damned..."

Eren waved his hand telling him to get back to work, leaving Hannes with a smile as we passed.

We walked past and the Commander pulled out a flask with roses etched into it.

He took a swig and smiled in delight.

He handed back to me and said, "Care for a swig?"

I replied, "Uhh... Yes Sir..."

I took it in my hands and took a single drink... and spit it out...

It was some sort of wine, that was bitter to the taste, that and the content of alcohol made it taste worse...

Note to self: Never drink that again... Ever.

* * *

><p><span><em>KAIBA'S P.O.V.<em>

"Will this guy shut up?!" Jean asked as the man yelled once more about not wanting to go.

Then finally the Commander stood at the top of the wall with...

Well I'll be damned...

Yugi and Eren were standing on each side of him.

The Commander looked out and yelled, "ATTENTION!"

Everyone looked up at the Commander as he said, "Take note the blueprints of the Trost recovery operation is this; our primary objective is to re-seal the hole. Yes you heard right, once more it will be done manulaly."

Everyone looked in shock.

I whispered, "What? That's impossible... We just don't have the tech..."

Then Pixis said, "As for how the task will be done, that were these two come in. Allow me to introduce Cadets Eren Yeager and Yugi Motou."

The two stepped forward and saluted.

We all stared in shock.

I heard Connie say, "What the hell?!"

Tea looked up and asked, "Why are they up there?!"

Pixis then said, "Don't let appearances decisive you, these young men are in fact the successful product of cutting edge science. Fantastic as this may sound, Cadets Yeager and Motou posses the ability to fabricate and control a Titan body at will!"

Connie looked at me and said, "Someone tell me the commander is off his rocker, otherwise I'm just too thick to get what he means."

Annie glared at him and said, "Shut up and pay attention..."

Pixis looked out at us and said, "Recall the massive boulder, roughly alived from the gate, having assumed their Titan forms, Cadets Yeager and Motou will hoist the said boulder, shove it into the hole and it's done. And this is where you all come in, your job will be to defend them. Yes, defend Titans against their own kind."

* * *

><p><em><span>JOEY'S P.O.V.<span>_

"What do you mean we don't actually need to fight them?" A Garrison man asked me and Armin as we went over the plan.

I replied, "I may not be the most brilliant, but there is an easier way."

Armin nodded and said, "Sorry, I know it's not our place to interrupt, we mean no disrespect."

The man replied, "It alright, just go on with what you were saying."

I nodded and said, "Right, thank you Sir. You see whatever else is going on around them, Titans are genrally drawn to large groups of people. If enough of us gathered in a corner away from the breach, we could lure the Titans, out of Eren and Yugi's path. They could be discrete about moving the boulder, they also wouldn't have to slow their pace to fight the others off of them."

Armin nodded and said, "And since all the Titans will be in one area, we can pick them off via cannon fire without incurring causalities of our own. Now we're not suggesting leaving Eren and Yugi defenseless, that be too risky. We'll need a modest band of elites to act as their bodyguards. There's no way in knowing of how many Titans will come through the hole while they're trying to patch it up. His security detail will need to be able to handle them."

The man looked at us and said, "Easy enough, I think. We can re-tool the plan around that."

I looked at him and said, "The thing is we're making a huge assumption here, mainly that Eren and Yugi can even lift the rock."

Armin replied, "I mean to be perfectly honest, there's very little reason for us to suppose they can. I have have my doubts. Serious ones."

The man nodded and said, "As do I. Sending people to their doom, on a whim isn't a tactic I'm fond of. Uncertainty has killed too many already. But the Commander's right, we must do this."

The woman with him then said, "Agreed. We're working against the clock here. Titans are still lumbering into Trost as we speak. They're already maybe more than we can handle, frankly. The longer we wait, the worse chances of success will become."

The man replied, "That goes without saying, better our chances they'll bust through Wall Rose and unleash untold havoc."

The girl nodded and said, "There's something else, too. Even the bravest of us, can bottle our fear. Not beofe something gives."

* * *

><p><em><span>EREN'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Those kids can lift a rock that big?! Is this real? Is he saying we finally have an advantage?!" The man next Jean said.

Then the idiot began yelling again.

Dammit, will someone shut this idiots mouth, It's giving me a damn headache.

Then people began abandoning their spots and death threats began to waver...

Then I heard Pixis yell something unbelievable...

"Anyone wishing to leave, will by my personal order not be charged with treason!"

We all stared in shock of the Commander.

Pixis then continued by saying, "Those who have seen a Titan first hand, will not be expected to see such horror again. Whom ever this applies to, you may leave with my blessing. Additionally, anyone with family or loved ones they would spare from the same trauma may also leave. The crown will still recognize your service. Thank you and good luck!"

Then everyone began to turn back around and get to their positions once more...

Pixis is a freaking genius! He made a entire rebellious crow turn around with a single gesture.

Then Pixis said, "Now, let this back to four years ago, mainly the operation to take back Wall Maira. I bring it up because you all deserve to have your suspicions confirmed. Officially we labeled it reconnaissance, but in fact as most of you probably know, it was little more than a purge..."

"A thinly disguised exercise in population control. We knew this in our hearts, of course we did. Yet we turned a blind eye, we supported the state sponsored because the deaths of our fellow human beings allowed us to survive. Pure and simple. The guilt is ours, we share the blame, all of us."

"The citizens of Wall Maira stained themselves on the whole slaughter of refuges that flied to us for help, but turn about is fair play, is it not? If Wall Maira subcome the population will subcome to a whole order of magnitude. The lands comprising Wall's Cinena wouldn't support half the people living."

"If we're wiped off the face of the earth, the culprits will not be with the Titans let me assure you. Oh no, we'll have done it to ourselves. If the line isn't drawn it won't be drawn at all. If we must die, let us die here!"

I don't know if I'll actually be strong enough, in Titan form to lift that rock in the first place, even with Yugi's help...

But We're sure as hell going to try!

Maybe this is madness...

Maybe we're running on false hope, but so what, I have to power through...

For them... For all of us!

Our role...

No, our duty, is make false hope real!

* * *

><p><span><em>MIKASA'S P.O.V.<em>

"I'm so sorry guys..." Armin said to Yugi and Eren as we stood there.

Joey nodded and said, "We just started talking out of our heads, we didn't mean for you to be pulled into all of this."

Eren looked at them and said, "Stop apologizing. That fact is you two are the most gifted when it comes to strategy and you know it. We believe in you guys."

I looked at them and said, "Eren, Yugi, I really think I should..."

Yugi looked at me and said, "You and Yami aren't coming with us... Your on the decoy squad, period... Besides I would forgive myself if you two got hurt."

Yami then said, "No way! We're not leaving you two alone! We'll not take another chance!"

Eren then yelled, "Knock it the hell off! Listen Mikasa, I'm a big boy, I don't need my younger sister watching out for me!"

I looked down in sadness when I heard someone say

"Ackerman, Motou."

I turned to see the man in charge of the defense squad.

"Ackerman I want you on the squad that protecting Yugi Motou and Yami Motou I want on the squad protecting Yeager with backup. Will need both of your skills. Hop two! Let's get this started."

Yami, Joey, Eren, and Armin ran off in the directions they're suppose to, but Yugi and I just stood there with not a single soul in sight.

Yugi looked at me and said, "Hey Mikasa... I just want to say... I'm glad your on my squad."

I smiled and said, "As am I Yugi..."

He pulled off his blue scarf and handed to me.

"Can you hold that for me... I don't want to lose it and... well I trust you..."

I felt my face flush and I said, "Sure... I'll keep it safe... "

He smiled with a light pink rolling over his cheeks and a small smile gracing his lips.

Yugi...

So sweet and gentle... but also strong willed, and never gives up...

He endures no matter what...

I suppose that's what draws me toward him...

We began running to our post with the rest of their bodyguards.

The man in charge looked at Eren adn Yugi and said, "Let's get this straight now. Whatever you two are, all I care about is you guys getting that rock in place. Can we count on you two?"

Yugi replied, "Yes Sir! We won't let you down!"

I ran up to Eren said, "You're absolutely sure you're going to be alright? Can you do this?"

He replied, "I've got it."

Yami looked at him and said, "Seriously?"

Yugi replied, "Honestly Brother, we're fine. You two just do your jobs and we'll do ours."

The blonde girl from the back ran up and said, "Look now's not the time to be playing house."

Eren replied, "Hey it isn't like that, she my sister..."

The man with the beard then said, "I'm going to say what we're all thinking here, the fact the fate of mankind depends on two brats like you doesn't make me hopeful."

I glared at him with anger...

No one talks about my brother that way or Yugi...

The man in charge then said, "All of you stop it right now! We're about to be in range of the giant boulder. I'm not seeing any Titans near by... The decoy strategy must be doing the trick."

The blonde girl looked at Eren and Yugi and said, "There's something I want you to be aware of Yeager... You two Motou..."

They both looked at her with the fullest attention.

"Make no mistake, more than our few of our comrades are going to die today trying to pull this off. Their blood's on both of your hands. I'm talking friends, Captains, Lieutenants, Peons. Yes they are soldiers, they are prepared to die, but remember, everyone of them is a flesh and blood person..."

"Everyone of them has dreams, hopes, fears, everyone of them has a name."

"Alisoha, Dominc, Fenie, Isabell, Ludwig, Maritna, Gwedo, and Hans. They aren't pawns, they're people. Some of them living together like families since their cadet years. This may well be the end of them."

"Whole families snuffed out in a moment... What ever you think your mission is, your first and foremost concern is making sure they deaths mean something. Whatever happens, you two keep that lodged in your minds. Take everything that comes with deadly seriousness..."

Yugi and Eren both nodded and Yugi said, "Right!"

The man up front yelled, "This is the place, let's do it!"

We all jumped off and began using our ODM to travel toward the boulder.

I saw a look of determination of both Yugi and Eren's face as we rode closer to the boulder.

Finally I watched two huge beams of light fill the air like a lighting strike.

Now standing before the boulder was their Titan forms.

I look and saw everyone staring in awe as they let out their beastly roar.

In matters of proportions I don't see how they will lift it, but in terms of sheer will...

They've got this...

I know they do.

Eren looked toward me and threw a fist a me...

Eren?!

I watched as Yugi held him back trying to stop him from hurting me...

Eren?! What wrong?!

Oh God...

He's lost conrtol!


	9. Reclaiming Trost: Part 2

**Chapter 9: Reclaiming Trost: Part 2**

* * *

><p><span><em>YUGI'S P.O.V.<em>

I felt the energy inside of me burst as my Titan form erupted.

I was no longer the half Titan I was before, now I am 15 meters tall being of pure strength.

I looked at Eren's form, as he yelled into the heavens.

This was my first time actually seeing the full thing, beside the dream...

His long black hair covered his glowing green eyes.

He turned an looked at Mikasa who was standing on the building behind us.

Did he recognize her?

Eren threw his fist at her!

I yelled in the way I did before...

"**_EREN?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!_**_" _

He didn't reply...

He had no control...

None what so ever...

I held him back so he wouldn't hurt Mikasa anymore...

Yami rode over to Mikasa and helped her up revealing a deep gash in her cheek...

She jumped up and landed on Eren face.

The man in charged yelled, "Hey! Ackerman stand down now! I want you down! That's an order!"

"Let her speak!"

He turned to Yami as he said, "Mikasa is Eren's foster sister... If anyone can help him regain control it's her."

He right...

I looked at Mikasa and nodded making sure to not let my grip loose.

If anyone can... It's Mikasa...

She yelled, "Eren! I know you're in there somewhere! I know you recognize me! That's right! Come on! Snap the hell out of it! We've got a breach to seal up!"

He began to move drastically...

I yelled in the same speak as before, "**_Eren! Listen to me! You're human just like me!_**_"_

He jerked my arm trying to hit Mikasa but she jumped away.

He turned around toward me and yelled in anger as he healed.

I yelled, "**_Eren! You almost killed her! You almost killed your sister... YOU ALMOST KILLED MIKASA!" _**

**_"Kill..." _**

**_"Kill..." _**

**_"I'll kill them all... "_**

**_"Every last one..." _**

**_"The Titans will fall..." _**

Dammit, he thinks that they're Titans...

Something must be up...

"Captain 5 titans moving in and fast!"

The captain replied, "Dammit..."

I looked at the boulder and at Eren who was still missing his hands and a bit of his face...

I need to wake him up and get this rock moved but how?!

"Hey snap out of it! What are you waiting for?! Give the order to retreat and leave the two behind." The blonde girl yelled.

Yami and Mikasa scowled at them with a unbridled rage...

I never want to be on the other side of that...

The captain the said, "Team Rico take out the two 12 meters from behind, and Team Gustav will handle the three front runners."

The girl yelled, "Are you nuts?!"

He yelled back, "In case you forgotten I'm the one in charge! Now do as your ordered solider! We aren't leaving them defenseless. Period."

The Captain looked at them and said, "Change in plans, we're going to defend Yeager and Motou, while Motou tries to wake him up. They're still our only hope and were not about to abandon them. We're expendable, they aren't. They can't be replaced..."

She yelled, "But Captain, both the Titans have lost control it's game over!"

Yami replied, "No, only Eren has lost control... Yugi is still with us."

She glare at me and yelled, "How?! How can you tell?!"

Mikasa replied, "He protected me... He held Eren back..."

She yelled, "I'll need more proof than that to make me trust him."

I turned to them and looked down at her.

She looked like she was about to run away or attack me...

If she wanted proof... I'll give it to her...

I raised my fist over my heart and gave her the customary salute...

No Titan would ever do that...

She and the rest of the squad gawked at me...

She said, "You... you understand me...?"

I nodded and turned back to Eren who had almost finished healing but not quite yet...

Yami looked at me and said, "Yugi do you think you can wake him up?"

I gave him a smile and thumbs up.

I'm sure I can do it...

* * *

><p><span><em>KAIBA'S P.O.V.<em>

"Red smoke... Something went wrong..." I muttered as we stood on the top of the wall.

Armin looked down "What could have gone wrong...?"

Wheeler whispered, "No..."

He and Armin shared a glace and they dropped their tanks and make a b-line for Eren and Yugi...

Something bad must have happened...

Something really bad...

We just sat there for a bit, more and more people came back on the wall, more dead than living.

Annie and I sat down and she leaned her head into my shoulder...

We got looks from the other cadets that knew us, but personally I didn't give a damn...

If I was going to die here, then I'm going to spend some time with her before I do.

Jean came riding back up and said, "Hey you guys saw the red smoke right? What happened to them?"

Tea replied, "Uh.. I don't know, but Armin and Joey went to see..."

Marco looked down and said, "But I... I think it will be alright... Yeah, of course... I mean this is Yugi and Eren we're talking about."

Tristen nodded and said, "Yeah, right."

Connie looked down and said, "I don't want to be that guy but, this whole thing feels kind of pointless..."

I replied, "Hell when has the last time fighting against Titans didn't feel like that?"

Annie nodded and said, "The best thing now, we can do now is keep from losing anymore."

Connie looked over the wall and said, "I don't like the idea of so many of us being dead for nothing."

Jean yelled, "We have to pick our battles. If we want to wage all out war someday, we're going to have to conserve all the man power we can. This was the right call, just be patient."

Connie then asked, "Was it the right call though?"

Tea replied, "Yes! Of course it was!"

Annie replied, "Live to fight another day."

Connie then said, "Is that it? Right I'm in."

Jean nodded and said, "Good, now there's just one more question answered for me."

Tristen responded, "And that is?"

Jean looked at us and asked, "Uh... Why is Annie leaning on Kaiba's shoulder and he's not telling her to get off?"

Annie smirked and said, "I was tired, Seto offered his shoulder to rest my head as we sat down. Do you have a problem with that?"

Tea sighed and said, "Don't bother Jean, that's all they'll give us..."

If they only knew...

* * *

><p><span><em>YAMI'S P.O.V.<em>

"Captain you can't be serious..." The blonde girl who I found out her name to be Rico said.

The Captain replied, "What other hope against the Titans do we have. You know something I don't?! This is it, this is all we've got and you damn well know it. I am making a judgement call here, and if you have a better plan speak up! How else are we ever going to get up from underneath their feet! I'm all ears here!"

She replied, "If you're asking how else we'll defeat the Titans, then obviously I have no idea."

The Captain sat back a bit and said, "See... That why we can't afford to be in retreat. Not just yet... We may not know what else is in there but their is hope and as long as that's the case, we're going to fight to the bitter end. Look at us... Always scraping by... Always on the run... Don't you see... Don't you want it to be over... Don't you want to make a stand! Well this is how it's done!"

I looked at the man, feeling a new found respect for him.

We stood quite for a while until Rico finally said, "This is just... This is madness..." S

he turned around and began walking away.

The Captain yelled, "Hey!"

"I think you're right..."

I stood in shock of her as she said, "If we're to stand, this is the only way... Just this once, let's fight a fight that not about liege... Let the bastards taste humanity's wrath! Right, my team will address the 12 meter Titans coming from the rear."

She looked up at Yugi and said, "I'll give them hell... You get that rock moved..."

Yugi nodded as she took off on ODM.

Gustav left for his squad as well leaving me and Mikasa alone with the Captain.

She looked at the Captain and said, "Thank you Captain. That was brave."

He replied, "No it wasn't... There's no thanks needed... the fact of the matter I was petrified of the mess you two were about to get into..." He drew his sword and said, "But you two are free now, so both of you do your thing, and make good use of that inborn skills."

I replied, "Sir!"

He looked at us and said, "You'll save your siblings..."

I looked at Eren...

He still hasn't recovered...

Does this have to do with his previous injures?

If he's like that... what will happen to Yugi...?

Mikasa looked at me and said, "Don't think about it too much Yami... We need to focus on what we're doing."

I nodded and said, "Right."

* * *

><p><span><em>ARMIN'S P.O.V.<em>

Joey and I were running as fast as we could, trying to make it to our best friends.

Eren...

Yugi...

Mikasa...

Yami...

What's going on?!

We both looked at Eren and Yugi as he made his way closer.

We finally made it over toward Yugi and Eren to see why the red smoke was fired...

Eren was completely tore up and Yugi trying to move the boulder on his own.

It was no good, it was too big for one to carry... this required two...

I yelled to Eren, "Come on! What are you doing?! Wake up!"

Then I saw Mikasa and Yami standing on Titan corpses.

Joey yelled, "Mikasa! Yami! Why did the plan fail?!"

Yami yelled, "Armin! Joey!"

I yelled, "Why is he just sitting like this?!"

Mikasa yelled, "Get away it's dangerous! Something went wrong and he lost control and wound up like that! Both me and Yugi tried to snap him out it, but we couldn't get him respond. He been out like this for the last few minutes! Yugi had been trying to move the boulder, but to no avail!"

Joey yelled out, "But the plan!"

Yami yelled back, "We had to shift tactics! Right now all we can do is protect him! He's defenseless and Yugi is busy with the boulder! And... And there's just to many! We're not sure how much longer we can keep this up!"

I looked at Eren and thought back to the point when he came out of the nape.

I ran to his nape, drew my blade and said, "From the back of the to the nape of the neck... 10 centimeters deep 1 meter across."

Mikasa yelled, "Armin! What are you doing?!"

I yelled, "I'm pulling him out of here! You just hold off the other Titans as long as you can!"

Yami state in shock and said, "But..."

Joey looked at me and said, "I get it... When Eren and Yugi first emerged it was from the weak spot."

I nodded and said, "I'm not sure, but something tell me it's a big part of the picture. It how this thing works... It will be alright... Just as long as long as I don't hit the center..."

This won't kill you... but it's going to hurt...

I shoved my pairing blade in and cut.

He yelled and jumped up convulsing.

Mikasa yelled, "Stop you'll get yourself killed!"

Joey looked at them and said, "Don't worry Yug and I have his back, you two have more people to worry about! Now leave Eren to us and go do what you do best!"

They ran off with blades drawn.

I pulled up on my blade and yelled, "Eren! Can you hear me?!"

* * *

><p><span><em>EREN'S P.O.V.<em>

What...

Where am I?

What... What am I doing?

Am I sitting?

I... I can't see...

Then a sharp pain came from my side...

What was that?

Why do I hurt so much?

"_Eren! Can you hear me?!_"

Armin?

What?

"_If you stay like this we're all going to die! What ever this body doing to you fight it! You're Eren Yeager Dammit! What's this steam lump of flesh have on you?! Huh?!_"

What is talking about?

Fight it... Fight what?

I'm tired...

"_Come on dammit wake up! Get out of there! We need you! EREN! You're Mom remember?! Remember what they did to her?! You were bent on avenging her death! You swore to massacre the Titans!_" 

I now noticed I was sitting in my house laying in bed with Armin banging on the window and my mother and Mikasa doing the dishes.

You aren't making any sense Armin...

Mom's not dead...

"_EREN! Eren please you have to push though it! I know you're in there! Listen to me! If you don't get moving, the Titans are going to kill us! And it will all end right here!_"

Armin...

Seriously, what the hell's wrong gotten into you?

What's this get a move on crap?

I don't want to move anything...

Just right here is good enough for me...

It's not like I want to be a Scout...

"**_Eren Yeager, I can't believe those words just came out of your mouth._**"

I looked and saw a strange figure sitting at the kitchen table.

He wore the Cadets uniform and has his black and blonde hair slicked back showing off his shining violet eyes.

What?

Who are you?

He smiled and said, "**_I am Yugi Motou. I'm a good friend of yours... Eren... You need to wake up..."_**

* * *

><p><span><em>JEAN'S P.O.V.<em>

"Dammit! We lost Ari and Max!" I yelled as we ran through the streets.

Annie hissed out, "Fantastic, well like it or not we're on our own now!"

Then I turned a corner to see Connie and Tristen cornered in.

I blasted my ODM wire at the Titan getting it's attention.

Connie yelled, "Jean!"

I yelled, "You two get up on the wall!"

I ran off leading the Titan off of them, but the faster I ran the closer it was getting.

I'm sick and tired of people dying, because of me!

I stopped and saw the Titan was trapped and it was the perfect time to strike.

I pressed my launch button but nothing was happening.

"Dammit, it's malfunctioning now of all times!"

Then I turned around to see a Titan right behind me...

It went to grab me and I jumped out of the way.

I yelled as I ran, "I am not going to die today!"

I ran into a abandoned house and hid catching my breath.

"Way to go... Drag everybody down, great job..."

I looked out the window and saw a Titan walking this way...

I also saw a body... with undamaged ODM gear...

Maybe... I won't die today...

* * *

><p><em><span>EREN'S P.O.V.<span>_

Armin spoke again completely ignoring the stranger at my table, "_Eren... Please... for me... Wake up..." _

_"Remember when we were kids, all we could talk about was the world outside. You know... beyond the walls."_

_"Frozen tundra that stretches to the skies. Sand dunes. Oceans. Forest. The world my parents wanted to see..."_

_"I always though you've out grown that dream... It was kind of sad it didn't come up anymore, then I realized you let it go because you didn't want me to join the Scouts_."

You know I... just...

Armin looked at me as I stood up and he said, "_You know tell me, honestly, what the first step beyond the wall is more important then the hell on earth, even though it meant risking your life. Gambling against the possibility you dying right there it... Why? Why throw caution to the wind to venture outside?_"

What kind of question is that?

Yugi glared at me and said, "**_You tell me Eren... Why the hell do you want to see outside of these walls?_**"

Don't tell me now...

You two know damn well why!

Because...

**_"THE WORLD BEYOND THE WALL IS MY BIRTHRIGHT!"_**

The room erupted in flame with my rage and left me and Yugi standing alone, no one else was there just me and him.

Yugi smiled and said, "**_Welcome back Eren..._**"

* * *

><p><em><span>JEAN'S P.O.V.<span>_

Once the Titan left, I decided to make my move.

I sneaked over to the corpse and tried to take his ODM, but it's was stuck...

Dammit!

I yelled, "Ah come on! Work with me here!"

"Jean look out!"

I turned around to see a Titan right behind me and Marco was leading it away...

I yelled, "Marco?! What the hell are you doing?!"

He began to run in the opposite direction, leading the Titan away giving me the chance to get the ODM gear off the body.

I went to use the ODM but the trigger was stiff.

I yelled, "You've got to be kidding me, why the hell is it so stiff?!"

A Titan was approaching when I heard Tristen yell, "JEAN!"

He jumped off and headed toward the Titan, distracting it.

I yelled, "Are you insane?!"

He replied, "What are you waiting for?! Get out of there!"

I jumped up and got airborne just as a Titan had is jaws primed an ready for me to fly in...

All of a sudden, from out of no where Annie and Kaiba jump on to the monster's neck lowering down so I could escape...

We came to the top of the wall by the skin of our teeth.

I yelled, "Why you idiots, do you have a death wish?!"

Tea yelled, "Don't even start man..."

Connie nodded and said, "Yeah, you scared the hell out of us!"

Annie walked over toward Kaiba.

She looked to the city and said, "Well I'll be damned..."

I looked toward what she was talking about and couldn't believe my eyes...

There near the giant hole in the wall walked two Titans carrying the giant boulder on their shoulders...

It was Yugi and Eren...

The plan... it's working...

* * *

><p><em><span>MIKASA'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Eren... Yugi... They're doing it!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Mikasa! Yami!"

I turned to see Armin and Joey heading towards us.

Joey smirked and said, "We snapped him out of it, and he's all set. Those two are determined to see the mission through to the end."

Armin nodded and said, "As long as we have their backs as they head for the wall, victory will be ours!"

Then the Captain yelled at the top of his lungs, "DEFEND THEM! TO THE LAST MAN IF THAT'S WHAT IT COMES TO! EREN AND YUGI MUST REACH THAT GATE! I DON'T WANT A SINGLE TITAN ANYWHERE NEAR THEM!"

The Captain turned to us and said, "I want the four of you in there too! Hop to it soldiers!"

We all yelled, "Sir! Yes Sir!"

Then we saw men using themselves as bait...

Armin then said, "They're insane! Going on foot down there is sucide! If they get cornered down their there's nothing they can do!"

The Captain replied, "Yeah... I know... Let's move out..."

The Captain leap to the ground and lead the soldiers in the same manor.

Joey and Armin just stood their dumbstruck.

Yami looked at them and said, "Come on, we need to go!"

We stood on the ground near them...

They looked like they were in some serious pain but they were pushing though it...

We ran toward the other Titans as a distractions like the others.

* * *

><p><span><em>YUGI'S P.O.V.<em>

I'm starting to buckle under the weight...

But I won't stop until it's done...

I watched as people... my friends used themselves as human bait... people dying on our account...

Eren was seeing it too and began to speak...

I'm not sure how, but...

I can hear what he says inside his Titan and he can do the same...

Like our thoughts are connected...

**"****We're_ born free... all of us... free... Some don't believe it... Some try to take it away..." _**

I mentally yelled, "**_To Hell with them!"_**

Eren whispered, "**_Water like fire... Mountains of ice... The whole bit... lay your eyes on that... and you'll know what freedom is..." _**

I nodded and said, "**_It's worth fighting for Eren! Fight to live! Risk it all for even a glimmer of real freedom!" _**

Eren growled out, **_"It doesn't matter what's waiting outside the gate... Or what comes in... It doesn't matter how cruel the world can be or how unjust!" _**

Then as we got closer our minds turned to the same words...

**_"_****_Fight... Fight... Fight! FIGHT!" _**

There was one Titan left standing in our path and in one foul swoop Yami and Mikasa took it down in a swift move.

Then I heard Armin and Joey scream at the top of their lungs, "GOOOOOO!"

Will all the strength we had left we shoved the boulder into place sealing the breach...

We did it...

God... I can't move anymore...

I heard Rico near by as she said, "Comrades... you did not die in vein..."

She fired a yellow smoke signal and said, "This day... belongs to humanity..."

With that I felt into sleep...

* * *

><p><span><em>JOEY'S P.O.V.<em>

I hugged Armin and yelled, "We did it! Hell yeah! We won!"

Rico looked at us and said, "Everyone pull back!"

Yami looked at her and said, "With all due respect... we're not leaving without Eren or Yugi."

Mikasa and Yami ran toward the decaying Titan carcasses.

Armin and I were already trying to pull them out.

Mikasa yelled, "Hey how are they?"

Armin replied, "Unconscious and scorching to the touch..."

I tried yanking again but it still wasn't budging...

I yelled, "They're stuck!"

Armin nodded and said, "Same here! They're fused to the carcass! We can't work them free..."

Rico looked at them and said, "Then we cut."

She quickly slashed through the muscles on them both freeing them and sending us flying to the ground.

I looked up and saw two Titans staring at us dead on...

Oh God...

We're so dead...

Then all of a sudden a flash came rolling by and the two Titans fell over dead...

Now standing before us was the man that save us the first day...

On his back was the Wings of Freedom...

He turned around and said, "Pay attention kiddos', this is the part where you tell me exactly what I'm looking at..."

I nodded and said, "Yes Captain Levi Sir..."

Everyone with the exception of Yami, who already met him, and the two that were still knocked out, looked at him and said with surprise.

"CAPTAIN LEVI?!"

* * *

><p><span><em>NO ONE'S P.O.V.<em>

Afterwards, with the help of the Scouting Regiment and the Garrison Regiment core of engineers, Wall Rose stood once again as the bull work against the Titan hoards.

It was a full days work dissipating the Titans that remained corralled with Trost perimeter.

During which, the Wall mounted cannons fired ceaselessly.

Most of the Titans nears to the wall were wiped out by explosive shells.

The few that remained once the smoke cleared, was summarily cut down by the scout regiment.

During the so called clean up operational, two titans, a 4 meter and a 7 meter were captured alive and successfully restrained.

However...

All told 207 people were either dead or missing.

897 were counted among the injured.

So while the reclamation of Trost represented the first true victory for humanity and it's fight against the Titans, too many soldiers had fallen for celebrations to be in order...

* * *

><p><span><em>KAIBA'S P.O.V.<em>

Today... I seen more dead bodies than I ever wished to see...

They riddled the streets with blood and corpses...

It's sicking...

Thank God Mokuba didn't have to see this...

Until the reconstruction is done they have housing in the interior wall with the others...

But still... I'll never look at these streets the same way...

We were assigned to help with the dead something that I dreaded deeply.

We tied bandanna's around our faces to keep the smell from the bodies from getting to us and to keep out any air born illnesses brought with decay and gloves to prevent any other spread of epidemic...

These poor souls...

To think they are more that don't even get to be buried...

Did we really win?

Was the cause worth all this death?

I walked along side Jean helping gather bodies when he stopped and stared in complete shock and horror.

I looked at him and said, "Jean?"

"No... Is that... Marco...?"

I turned and saw the body...

There lied Marco... bitten in half and his blood pouring still into the streets...

God... I though he made it out...

A woman walked up and said, "If you have a name for this one, it be helpful to pass it on."

Jean whispered, "I wonder where he was... But... But he's not the sort of guy... you know... Marco..."

The shock was getting to him...

Jean looked at the body and asked, "What happened? No... Somebody saw it... Had to... Somebody knows how he went out..."

The woman looked at us and said, "I need his name. We don't have time for this. Please boys, you understand. It's been two days since we board up the hole in Wall Rose. That's too long... We're no where near accounting for all the dead. Unless these poor souls are dealt with soon, an epidemic is likely to break out. We're the first line of defense against secondary disaster. We'll lament the fall after we've done our jobs. Is that understood?"

I nodded while Jean just stared at Marco.

I told her in a hushed tone, "He was a member of the 104 cadet core... Captain of squad nineteen... Marco Bott..."

The woman nodded and said, "Bott, duly noted. Thank you cadets, we appreciate the help. Continue."

I looked at Jean and said, "We need to go Jean..."

He looked at me and said, "I'll be fine... just... I meet you back at the rondevue..."

I nodded and said, "Alright..."

I began walking down the ash cover streets once more.

I walked until I heard Annie voice.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

I walked towards her and saw her standing above a body with her eyes in complete horror...

I held her shoulder and said, "It's not you fault..."

She looked at me on the brink of tears...

All this death... would effect anyone... even me...

She latched on to my shoulder and gave out silent sobs.

I hugged her trying to comfort her, but... they're no comfort after seeing this...

* * *

><p><span><em>EREN'S P.O.V.<em>

I awoke to three different shocks...

One: I'm in a prison cell and chained to a bed with no idea on how I got there or how long I've been in here.

Two: In the bed next to me is Yugi, who is also chained up in the same manor as me.

And Three: Commander Erwin Smith and Captain Levi from the Survey Corps was sitting outside our cell looking at us.

I looked over at Yugi who seem to be just as confused as I am.

What the hell are they doing here?!

Erwin then said, "Any questions?"

I held my head and asked, "How long were we out?"

Levi replied, "It's been about a month since the battle of Trost, you two were in some rough shape... by the way Motou your brother and Grandfather is alright..."

Yugi's eyes widen and he said, "Grandpa is here?!"

Erwin nodded and said, "He's been very worried about you, saying you barely wrote him since you join the training core..."

Yugi nodded and said, "Uh... I... Where... Where are we?"

Erwin replied, "I think it's obvious... let's call it a dungeon. You two are currently in the custody of the military police. We were granted permission to see the both of you, only just now..."

He held up my key and I yelled, "Where'd you get that?!"

He replied, "Off of you. Don't worry, you'll get it back. Let's talk home... Specifically the good doctor's cellar back in Shiganshina and... the home Ms. Petra Rall has inform me of Mr. Motou. Pretty big secrets there right?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah... I think so, that's why Dad said anyways."

Yugi sighed and said, "You'll think I'm crazy when I say this but... six months ago, I had no idea what a Titan was... I was just living with my Grandfather in a shop and playing games with my friends... We found something and... the next thing we knew... they were in a building in the Wall Maria ruins and I was kidnapped by some psychopath that gave me this damn power..."

Levi looked at us and said, "Must suck having your Dad M.I.A. and bad memories Yeager. As for you Motou... you turn into a Titan... it not that hard to believe... Unless it a cover story."

Erwin looked at him and said, "Enough. We've been over this already, we know they have no reason to lie and that's all we know. How about you two shine a little light on us by telling us your intentions."

I looked at him and said, "Our what? What do you mean?"

Erwin replied, "Here's the lay of the land my friends. In order to pay Dr. Yeager cellar a visit, we have to venture back into Shiganshina."

"Sealing the breach there like in Trost should do, don't you think? Naturally will need both your abilities."

"Any way you slice it Titans our deciding our fate. It's been conjectured, are more or less the same as you two..." "It is why I ask your intentions. They could be the key to turning the tide forever. You two could save us..."

I looked down and began to think it over...

I don't know what I am...

I began to visions of my past...

No this is over...

I'm putting a stop to this!

I'll killed them with my bare hands!

Levi looked at us and said, "Come on, it an easy question. So answer it. What the hell is it that you two want to do?"

I replied in a dark tone lacing my voice, "I want to become a member of the Scouts and slaughter every Titan that crosses my path!"

Levi looked at Yugi and said, "And you?"

Yugi looked up and said, "I want to keep my promise to Petra... I want to join the Scouts and defend humanity... Defend my family..."

Levi looked at us and said, "Huh? Well played. Alright then, I'll take responsibly for them. Let the higher ups know what's going on. Not that I implicitly trust them of course, it's more a matter of me trusting myself to deal with them, killed them if I have to. The big wigs aren't likely to raise a stake, my record speak more for itself I'm pretty sure."

Yugi and I stared in shock in what he just said.

Levi looked at us and said, "Good news boys, you're both official members of the the Scouts."


	10. Judgment Among Men and Monsters

**Chapter 10: Judgment Among Men and Monsters**

* * *

><p><span><em>YUGI'S P.O.V.<em>

I awoke with blurred vision from my bed trying to make out the figures I saw before me.

As my vision corrected I saw the cold stone ceiling above me...

I move my wrist slightly and my metal restrains clanked along the bed post.

I sighed in frustration...

I'm still in a dungeon...

"Hey Yug, are you up?"

I looked to my left to see Eren sitting up and looking at me.

Oh yeah...

Eren's here too...

Apparently this dungeon is meant for monsters...

Guess what that makes us...

I sat up and replied, "Yeah... I'm awake..."

He nodded and said, "Hey... do you think if we asked for a chess board, they would bring one down?"

I looked up and said, "I don't know... maybe..."

He nodded and said, "It's better than doing nothing... Just sitting here is going to drive me crazy..."

I nodded and said, "I see if our guard can be persuaded..."

He nodded and said, "And maybe... He can tell us what's going on out there..."

* * *

><p><em><span>PEGASUS'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Hey, is it true that two Titans sided with humans?"

"Whoa, there's Titans fighting on our side now?"

"Oh stop listening to everything you've heard. More than likely the recapture plan failed and now Refugees are going to start flooding in..."

"Can you believe it! The military has Titans on the team!"

"Who knows, maybe we can reclaim Wall Maria! Finally humanity has a savior!"

That what was buzzing through the streets of the interior of Wall Rose as I walked though the streets.

One month...

One long month ago, we arrived here in the midst of the Battle of Trost.

From what I was told, Yugi boy and this Eren sealed the breach... as Titans...

Now I know Yugi boy had powers thanks to the Millennium items, but this...

This is unreal...

Everyone of them came to visit us in our temporary home...

Everyone except Yugi boy...

He was in the custody of the Military Police along with Mr. Yeager.

I walked down the street toward the little hovel we called home.

At first, it was crowded...

10 people in one space... there just wasn't enough room...

Then we heard the news about Trost...

207 people were either dead or missing...

897 were counted among the injured...

From what Kaiba boy and the others told us, the streets were littered with bodies...

They had to pick up the bodies of their fallen comrades, some they didn't even know was dead, until...

After that, a shared determination rolled through out the household that couldn't be persuaded out of.

Their decision did not waver when they left.

Exactly 3 days after the clean up operation in Trost, Mai, Ryou, Shiro, Duke, Serenity, and Marik entered the 105th cadet core and never looked back.

In five months they'll graduate and pledge themselves to one of three regiments, and that will be that.

I entered the house and saw Ishizu and Mokuba cleaning up the dishes and Solomon sweeping the floors.

I looked at them and said, "I've got news..."

Mokuba looked at me and said, "Is about Trost or..."

I replied, "It about Yugi boy and Mr. Yeager..."

Solomon's eyes brighten up and he said, "Go on Maximillion! What's the news?!"

I looked at them and said, "According to some of the MP's running around they're going to be a trial to decide which regiment gains custody of the two. If the Military Police get them, they'll be excuted on the spot. Then if the Scouts get them, they'll become weapons of the military and be used to reclaim Wall Maira and reach Shinganshina."

Ishizu shook her head and said, "It will be a tough decision and with all the hysteria from 5 years ago... my bias the judge..."

"It will be a bit hard to get a bias option from Premier Dhalis Zachary."

I turned around to see Kaiba boy standing the doorway with a girl with fare blonde hair and icy cold eyes, both wearing their cadet uniforms.

Mokuba smiled and said, "Seto! Annie!"

He hugged the two with a great big smile.

Kaiba boy petted his younger brother's head and said, "It's good to see you Mokuba."

Annie looked at him and said, "You grown since I saw you last."

He smiled and said, "Thanks!"

Ishizu looked at her and said, "We were never properly introduced, I'm Ishizu Ishtar."

She nodded and said, "Annie Leonhart."

I sighed and said, "She sounds like Kaiba boy..."

He growled at me and said, "Pegasus... Don't call me that!"

Annie looked at him and said, "Seto... calm down... he's just pushing your buttons."

Seto?

Only little Mokuba calls Kaiba boy that...

Why on earth is she...

"Seto is she your girlfriend?" Mokuba bluntly asked.

Then the unbelievable happened...

They blushed!

As long as I ever known him he's done many amazing things... but this takes the cake!

He replied, "Uh... Well..."

Mokuba smiled and said, "Don't be embarrassed about it. I think it great you found a bit of happiness in all this crazy..."

Solomon nodded and said, "Right, beside no ones going to judge you for that."

Annie gave a soft smile and said, "Thank you..."

I looked at him and said, "Now what about this Dhalis Zachary?"

Annie looked at us and said, "He's in charge of all the regiments, and considering Yugi and Eren are still Cadets, he oversee the court and it's treated like a court martial. He had no allegiance that would sway him one way or another. It all comes down to a simple fact."

Ishizu then asked, "And that is?"

Kaiba boy replied, "If Eren and Yugi are a asset or liability to mankind... That is the deciding factor on if they live or die."

* * *

><p><em><span>YAMI'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Mikasa... you have to eat something..." Armin said as we sat at the table for lunch.

Tea, Tristen, and Joey sat next us silently eating their food...

Trost changed them...

It changed us all...

But not as much as Mikasa...

She been worried sick about Eren and Yugi...

I nodded and said, "You haven't eaten all day and your body can run on nothing."

She looked at me and said, "I'm fine..."

I held up a piece of bread and said, "Prove it... Catch!"

I threw the bread with great accuracy at her.

She barely missed it...

Armin replied, "See? Now eat something..."

She sighed and began to eat the the soup in front of her.

She was about finished with a man with a beard came walking and yelled, "Cadets Mikasa Ackerman, Yami Motou, Armin Arlet, and Joey Wheeler, hop two!"

The four of us stood up and said, "Sir!"

He yelled, "You four are ordered to attend and act as witnesses at today's deliberation."

We looked at each other and as the news set in...

We're going to their trial... and possibly, they're execution...

* * *

><p><span><em>EREN'S P.O.V.<em>

"Checkmate." Yugi said as he moved his piece into position.

I groaned and said, "Not again..."

The guards laughed at me and one said, "I don't know why this kid so damn good at this, but it hilarious to watch!"

Yugi smiled and said, "At least you're getting better... took 12 more turns than last time."

I smirked and said, "Yeah, yeah, Mr. King of Games..."

The guards looked at us funny and one asked, "Why call him that?"

Yugi smiled and said, "It's sort of a nickname that stuck from my cadet training. Chess, cards, dice, any my brother and I played game really, we would come out on top, thus the called us the Kings of Games."

I nodded and said, "At least your nickname was good..."

The other guard looked at me and asked, "So what did you get stuck with?"

Yugi smirked and said, "Eren wanted to join the Scouts from day one, some people thought that was crazy for wanting to join them, so they called him... The Suicidal Maniac."

The guards burst out laughing and said, "Man, that hilarious!"

I looked at Yugi and said, "Geeze Yug! Are you trying to get me laughed at?"

He shook his head and said, "I just though it's lighten the mood to talk."

The first guard looked at us and said, "I still can't wrap my head around the fact that you two can turn into Titans... You not monstrous or hell, you don't even act like their a evil bone in your body."

Yugi replied, "We're not bad... we barely know anything about it actually... and afterwards... we could barely stand and we were coughing up blood."

The second guard whistled and said, "Damn kid. That sucks..."

I nodded and said, "Yeah..."

The guards looked at us once more and the first said, "You know... monsters or not you don't deserve this... If I wouldn't be court martial for doing it, I let you out of the restraints..."

The second guard nodded and said, "Honestly, I wouldn't call you a monster... I may have a week ago but now that I've got talking to you guys... Your not that bad..."

I smiled and said, "Thanks... we haven't got this much conversation with anyone since all this stuff happened..."

Yugi looked up and said, "Yeah... I haven't talk to my friends since... since the Battle for Trost began..."

He looked down and said, "I wonder what they're doing now... all of them..."

I nodded and thought of our days in the cadet core and all the things that set our friends apart from the rest...

Mikasa, Yami, Armin, Joey, Marco, Sasha, Tea, Connie, Tristen, Ymir, Krista, Kaiba, Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt...

I miss them all...

Even Jean and his horse face...

I heard the clank of the doors and a man and a woman wearing Scout uniforms came up to the bars.

The woman had long brown hair pulled in a ponytail and a set of goggles.

The man on the other hand, had short choppy blonde hair and whiskers all over his face.

The woman looked at us and said, "So then you're Eren and you're Yugi. Are you well? How are things?"

I looked at Yugi as she continued her small talk questions and he had the same look I did...

Confusion... Why was she here?

She smiled "I'm really sorry the both of you have been waiting so long, but now's here's a chance to finally get out."

Out!

Yes!

No more jail cell!

"But only one small detail though... you'll both have to put these on for me. Okay?"

She held up two sets of metal handcuffs...

Well at least we get to walk around...

Dammit, Yugi's optimism is rubbing off on me...

We were soon had our hands clasped behind our backs and out of the cell.

The guards waved a silent goodbye as we walked out of the dungeon.

Then I saw it...

Sunlight.

I felt the warm light hit my skin.

Oh how I've missed it...

I looked at Yugi who had a nice smile on letting the sun warm his skin as well.

That dungeon was dimly lit and cold as ice.

This was nice and all, but then the thought hit me.

Where are we going and who are these people?

The woman smiled and said, "My name is Zoey Hange and I'm a section commander in the Survey Core and this is a fellow section commander Miche Zacharius."

The man got in way into our comfort zone and sniffed us...

Yugi looked at him and asked, "Uh... why did you..."

Hange replied, "Oh don't mind him. He makes a habit of giving new people a through sniff. Tends to laugh though his nose a bit, but I doubt he means anything by it. Quirks aside he is a skilled section commander."

We walked up to a door and she said, "Aww poo! I just rambled on and now we're here. Well I'm sure it's fine. It's probably better if I don't explain anyways."

A different set of guards guide us from behind into the doorway.

I yelled, "Hey... W-Wait...!"

She looked at us as she closed the door and said, "It's selfish of us, but all we can do is put our blind faith in you two. Best of luck!"

Yugi yelled, "Wait!"

I turned around and saw where we were...

A courthouse?

We were in the basement of a courthouse for the entire time?

The new guards put their guns up against us and said, "Alright, move it you two!"

* * *

><p><span><em>YUGI'S P.O.V.<em>

"On your knees both of you!" The new guard order.

I miss our other guards already...

Eren and I knelt to the floor and metal rod was stuck in the hole behind us, clasping out cuffs to where we couldn't stand or fight back...

We were at their mercy...

Why are all these people here?

Just staring at us...

Is some on going to explain what hell going on?

I looked over and saw Yami, Joey, Armin, and Mikasa standing in the crowd.

My friends!

I heard a door open and a man with grey hair, a beard, and glasses to a seat in the judge's chair.

He looked at us and said, "Alright, shall we begin?"

He held up a small set of papers and said, "Your names are Eren Yeager and Yugi Motou, and as soldiers you've sworn to give up your lives when called to for the good of people. Is that correct?"

We both replied, "Yes Sir."

He nodded and said, "As an enlisted soldiers during a time of war, this deliberation will be held as a court-martial; as commander of our armed forces, this matter is left to my desecration. Thus I will be the one who decides if you two live or die."

Oh God no...

It's what I feared...

"Any objections?"

We replied, "No, Sir..."

He nodded and said, "Both you astuteness is appreciated. Let us proceed. As expected, concealing the existence of you two has proven impossible. Unless we publicly disclose both of your existence in one fashion or another we risk the outbreak of widespread civil unrest."

"A choice must be made and the regiment that takes custody of the two of you will determine your fates. The Military Police or the Scout Regiment."

"Now let's hear what the Military Police Regiment proposes."

A man stepped forward and said, "Thank you, my name is Nile Dawk, Commander of the Military Police. Our recommendation after a thorough examination of their physiology, subjects Eren Yeager and Yugi Motou should be disposed of immediately."

"It's true that their Titan abilities helped in turning back the latest Titan incursion. However, their existence is stirring up rebellious ideas as well. For the greater good, after we've had gathered all the information we can from them, we would see them made fallen warriors of humanity."

"Unexceptionable!"

I looked and saw to the left of Nile was one of the Wall Cultist.

He yelled, "These vermin have defiled the walls... walls built by God's great wisdom!"

Kaiba is right about these guys... completely insane...

They worship walls...

Walls of all things...

Apparently five years ago they were just ignored them... but now they're got a lot of power...

The Premier turned and said, "Now I'd like to hear the Scout Regiment's idea."

Erwin nodded and step forward. "As the Commander of the Survey Core, I Erwin Smith prepose the following. Let Eren and Yugi join our ranks, reinstate them as full members of the Scouts and we will utilize their Titan ablities to retake Wall Maria. That is all."

The Premeir looked at him and asked, "Hmm? Is that it?"

Erwin replied, "Yes, with these two in out ranks I am certain we can reclaim Wall Maria. I believe it is clear what our utmost priority should be."

The Premier nodded and said, "Quite bold. Tell me, from where would you launch this operation? Pixis, the wall is Trost has been completely sealed, correct?"

Pixis replied, "Yes, I doubt its' gate will ever open again."

Erwin looked at him and said, "We'll depart from Calaneth District to the east, from there we would approach Shiganshina by establishing a new route from scratch."

"Just a damn minute!"

I turned and saw a member of the merchant's guild as he yelled, "Our time and money should go to sealing all the gates! That's the only thing the Colossal Titan can break! So seal them up and end it all together!"

Then a man yelled, "Shut up you Merchant Dog! With Titans on our side we can return to Wall Maria!"

Another man yelled, "We can't afford any more of your childish heroics!"

Then Levi said, "Squealing louder, won't help your case Pig."

I turn to Levi as he said, "While bolstering our defenses, do you think the Titans are going to stand idly by? And when you say 'we' can't afford, do speak of anyone other than your fat merchant friends? Do you pigs even relize most of our people are struggling to survive off what little land we have left?"

The merchant replied, "I'm just saying that all we need to do is seal the gates if we want to live!"

The cultist looked at him and said, "Hold your tongue, you miscreant! You suggest we meddle with our gift from God himself?! The wall is a miracle and it..."

Here we go again with the crazy guy rant...

Honestly I just numbed it out of my brain considering he thinks the wall are religion.

They continued to argue until the Premier said, "Order! I ask that you save your personal sentiments for another venue."

"Now then, Mr. Yeager and Motou, I have a question for you. As a soldier, you made a solemn pledge to heed humanity's call, can you two still do that by controlling your Titan abilities?"

Eren yelled, "Yes Sir. We can!"

He replied, "Oh is that so? But it says here in this report for the Battle for Trost contradict that statement..."

Hell, I forgot to tell Eren about losing control!

This is bad...

Very bad...

The Premier looked at Eren and said, "Just after transforming, you Mr. Yeager, swung your fists at Mikasa Ackerman... In fact in order to subdue you, Mr. Motou here broke your arms..."

A shocked looked came on Eren's face.

The Premier then asked, "Who is this Mikasa Ackerman?"

Mikasa stepped forward with my brother and said, "I am, Sir."

He nodded and said, "And I see Mr. Motou files do not lie about his identical twin brother, Yami Motou. Now is it true that Mr. Yeager assulted you in Titan form?"

There was a long pause until finally Mikasa replied, "Yes... It's true..."

Eren looked like he was on the brink of tears...

He almost killed his own sister and didn't know it...

An uneasy mumble rolled over the crowd until Mikasa said, "However, both Eren and Yugi has saved my life on multiple accounts... Against other Titans, Cannon fire... I ask that you take these facts into consideration as well..."

Nile yelled, "Objection! I believe personal feeling play a part in her testimony."

"Let the record show that Mikasa Ackerman was orphan at a young age and adopted into the Yeager family, meaning she is practically Mr. Yeager's sister."

"Also we made a shocking discovery... Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman at the tender age of nine dealt with three adult kidnappers by stabing them all to death!"

What?!

I didn't know that...

She was kidnapped...

Nile looked up and said, "Granted this was self defense but we cannot help but question Mr. Yeager humanity."

"As for Mr. Motou, he and his brother have lived with their grandfather in Trost since they lost their parent in a house fire... Other than this record there is little written about the Motou's in general, barely anything was found."

"Knowing all of this, should we really invest in them, not to mention the very fate of humanity?!"

They began making accusations about us, until I heard the ones that made me snap.

"Maybe she's one! Him too! He a twin, maybe they both can change! I bet both of them aren't human either!"

Another man yelled, "Yeah we should dissect them too just to be safe!"

I yelled, "Now hold on just a second! We might be a monsters, but they have nothing to do with this! They are innocent!"

They yelled, "Like we believe you two..."

Eren yelled, "It's the truth!"

They yelled, "They must be ones if you two protect them!"

I yelled out, "STOP IT!"

It sent a quite through the room and I said, "No... you're wrong... about it all..."

Eren nodded and said, "But you're so intend of pushing selfish agendas! You're blind to what's in front of you..."

The mumbled, "Wh-What?!"

I snarled at him and said, "What does even matter... none of you have seen a Titan, so why the hell are you so afraid?!"

Eren yelled, "There's no sense in having power if you're not going to fight! If you're too scare to fight for your lives, then fine, let us do it!"

I yelled , "You... You're all cowards! Just shut up, and put you faith in us!"

They stood dumbstruck for a moment and Nile order his men to take aim.

Then felt a sharp kick to my face knocking out a tooth from my mouth.

I looked up and saw Captain Levi swiftly kick Eren's head as well and went back and forth between the two of us until we were spiting up blood.

Through the blurriness, I saw Mikasa, Yami, and Joey about to go out, but Armin and Rico stopped them.

Levi put his boot on my head and said, "You know personally, I feel nothing inflicts discipline like pain. You two don't need a good talking to, what you boys need is to be taught a lesson, and you two happen to be in perfect kicking position."

He began kicking at us more, with hard hit make more blood come out.

Then finally Nile said, "N-Now... hold on Levi..."

Levi had his boot on Eren's face and he asked, "What is it?"

Nile replied, "It's dangerous... What if they get angry, turn into Titans?"

Levi kicked me in the gut, held me up by the roots of my hair, and said, "Don't be silly. You guys want to dissect him, right?"

He looked down at us and said, "From the time they transformed they say that Yeager and Motou were able to kill 50 Titans before running out of strength... That's 25 each..."

"As enemies, their intelligence makes them all the more dangerous..."

"And for those who didn't read the report, Motou was in complete control the entire time, when trying to move the boulder and was rated one of the most tactically advanced cadets right along Arlet and Wheeler..."

"Even so, I could take them out easily. How many of you can say the same? Before you torment the beast, think long and hard, can you actually _kill_ them?"

Erwin raised his hand and said, "Sir. I have a proposition."

The Premier nodded and said, "Proceed."

Erwin looked at us and said, "These boys' abilities includes too many uncertainties, so I suggest this; Eren Yeager and Yugi Motou will be placed under Captain Levi's supervision and we'll conduct a mission outside of the wall in 6 months after we replenish our troops."

The Premier asked, "They will be joining you?"

Erwin nodded and said, "Yes Sir, and based on the results of the mission and decide is they have control over their abilities and prove their value to man kind."

He looked at Erwin and said, "And they will be closely supervised... and if they loose control?"

Levi looked at us and said, "I can definitively kill them if it comes to that. Only real problem is there is no middle ground."

The Premier looked down and said, "Then I've made my decision."

* * *

><p><span><em>EREN'S P.O.V.<em>

"Well that went better than expected." Hange said as she cleaned the blood off our faces.

She looked at Yugi who had a large gash running down his cheek and asked, "Does it hurt?"

He nodded and said, "A little..."

She smiled and said, "Describe it to me!"

We both said, "Huh?!"

Erwin walked up and said, "Sorry for all that, but it did get you placed in our custody."

I nodded and said, "No... I get it... The pain was worth it..."

Yugi nodded and said, "Just make sure my brother stays away from Levi until we explain..."

Erwin laughed and said, "I noticed. He and the those other two look like they were about to charge."

I gave a weak smile and said, "That them for ya..."

Erwin looked at us and said, "You two have my admiration and I'm glad you're on our team."

I replied, "Thank you Sir."

Levi sat down between us and asked, "You two don't resent me now, do you?"

Yugi replied, "N-No... I saw what you did was necessary Sir, and I still owe you and your squad a debt for saving our lives."

He nodded and said, "Good then."

Hange glared at him and said, "Still don't you think you went too far! You knocked out Yugi's tooth!"

She held up a cloth revealing she grabbed it.

Levi looked at us and said, "You two be thankful you aren't getting dissected by people like her."

She glare at him and said, "Don't compare me with them! I would never kill these two!"

She looked at Yugi and said, "Hey, let me check your mouth."

He opened his mouth and Hange looked inside.

She gasped and said, "Your tooth... it grew back..."


	11. Scouts in the Making

**Chapter 11: Scouts in the Making**

* * *

><p><em><span>YAMI'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Well, how did it go? Who got custody of Eren and Yugi?" Ishizu asked as the four of us entered the common house.

Joey replied, "The Scouts..."

Grandpa jumped in excitement and said, "Thank God! Yugi's going to live!"

I hissed out, "If all goes as plan on the Scouts next mission... If they prove they are an asset to humanity, they remain in Scout custody... If they fail... it's right back to the Military Police."

Pegasus looked at us and said, "Something happened at that trial that seemed to upset you..."

"Upset?!"

Mikasa yelled, "Try infuriated! The next time I see that pipsqueak... He is dead! Dead!"

Armin sighed and said, "During the trial, Captain Levi used a scare tactics of sorts..."

I replied, "He kicked them till they were bleeding! How the hell did that do anything?!"

Armin replied, "Listen they were scared of them because they are powerful... But if you show that something powerful can be diminished or weak... Then the more likely they are to trust it."

Mikasa glared and said, "I understand that Armin, but he took it too far... He knocked out Yugi's tooth!"

Mokuba looked at me and said, "Whoa, seriously?!"

I nodded and said, "I swear the next time I see that bastard I'll..."

"Enough Yami! That's enough..."

I turned to see Tea and Tristen standing in the doorway.

Tea looked at me with an emotionless face and said, "I got to talk to Petra after the trial. It was a last chance ploy to get the judge to lean towards the Scouts. Though the got plenty of scares and bruises, they are alive and that's all that matters..."

Joey hissed, "What about Yugi's tooth?! That can be replaced!"

Tristen replied, "That just it... According to Hange... It grew back..."

* * *

><p><em><span>YUGI'S P.O.V.<span>_

"The old Scout Regiment Headquarters, just what you expect from an old castle it looks fancy and all." Oruo Bozad said to us as we rode on horse back to the old castle.

He then said, "But being so far from the wall and the river it wound up being totally useless for the scouts. That was back in the early days, when everyone had high hopes. Now this obeisant bobble is little more than a holding cell, the place were we store our newest toys."

I looked back at the captain who was wearing his green Scouts cloak...

About two days after the trial, the Commander gave us our official Scouts uniforms...

I wish I could have shown Grandpa...

Ever since I found out that they are here, I've wanted to go see them, but...

With all the restrictions, that won't be happening any time soon.

Oruo looked at us and said, "Don't be deceived Greenhorns."

Eren looked at him and said, "Come again?!"

He glared at us and said, "Don't be expecting the royal treatment. Whether your Titans or humans, don't think for a second we all share the good Captain op..."

Then he bit down on his tongue and yelled out in pain...

He shouldn't have been talking on horse back.

When we finally got to the castle, Petra began to patch him up while we tended to our horses.

She smirked and said, "That's what you get for flapping your jowls on horse back."

He replied with a mumble, "The rookies need to know their place, first impressions are important."

She smirked and said, "Well you certainly made an impression on them. No question there."

He replied, "Indeed so, our exchange went exactly as planned."

Petra glared at him and said, "What um... What happened to you? You never used to talk like this. I mean... It's really none of my business, but if your trying to act like the Captain, it kind of embarrassing. You and Levi couldn't be less alike if you were born separate species."

He smirked and said, "Heh. If you intend to howl me like a wife Petra dear, there's rather more of me you need to be antiquated with before laying claim to the privilege."

She glared at him and said, "Ha! You wish! I'd tell you to bite your tongue, but you've got that covered. Next time I, hope you bleed out."

He laughed and said, "Me thinks, the lady doth protest too much!"

They continued to argue as Eren and I finished.

I looked at Eren and said, "So... here they are... The Scouts Special Operations Squad... The Levi Squad..."

I nodded and said, "I know... Let's see if I remember... Alright Petra has 10 Titan kills to her credit and 48 kill assist. Oruo has 39 kills and 9 assist."

Eren nodded and said, "As elite as they come. Eld has 14 kills and 32 assist and Günther has 7 kills and 40 assist, right?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, that's right..."

Eren looked up and said, "Everyone of these Scouts were hand picked by Captain Levi for accomplishments in the field. That and..."

I nodded and said in a whisper, "They're our executioners... The ones who will end us if we lose it."

Eld looked at the castle and said, "Look at these weeds, this place has gone to Hell."

Günther nodded and said, "It abandoned for years. Bet the inside is in shambles."

"In which case, we have a problem, don't we?"

I turned around to see Captain Levi looking at us with his scowl as he said, "Best grab a broom and get to work."

* * *

><p><span><em>EREN'S P.O.V.<em>

I never expected the Captain for such a... neat freak...

Everyone was cleaning, and when I say everyone, I meant everyone.

Petra saw sweeping floors, Eld was fixing fixtures, Oruo and Günther was cleaning the outside with ODM, the Captain was dusting while Yugi and I cleaned the upstairs.

We had just finished and walked into the room where Levi was dusting.

Yugi took down his bandanna and said, "We're done with the upstairs."

I looked at the Captain and said, "If I may ask Captain, where are we expected to sleep?"

The Captain pulled down his bandanna and said, "Both of your sleeping quarters are in the cellar."

Yugi sighed and said, "The cellar? But Sir, again?"

He replied, "Our safest option, both your abilities are far from being under control, you two might go Titan in your sleep. One of the conditions of having the two of you in my custody at all, is that I keep you under strict security, morning, noon, and night. While we're in dreamland, you're both in restraints. That's the rule."

Just like the dungeon all over again...

He walked by us and said, "I'll check your work, take over here, I want it spotless."

We both nodded and said, "Yes Sir."

Yugi sighed and said, "Well there goes my idea of a good nights rest."

"Oh boys, try not to look so discouraged."

I turned around to see Petra standing in the doorway with a broom in hand.

She smiled and said, "Sorry."

Yugi replied, "It's alright...well... did we really look discouraged or were you just saying that?"

She replied, "Everyone reacts that way. Up close and personal, Captain Levi doesn't seem much like the hero, he cracked up to be. For one thing, he's a lot shorter. Bit on the temperamental side too. Not exactly imbued with the social graces."

I shook my head and said, "It's not that, I'm more put off by seriousness. He's so dead earnest on following the higher up's rules."

Yugi snickered and said, "Let me guess, you think strength means living by your own rules, flouting everyone else."

I gulped and said, "Well... Yeah... plus the Captain doesn't strike me as someone who took orders..."

Petra smile and said, "Time was he would have lived up to your expectations. That's what I understand anyways, I don't have the details. Story goes he was quite the rogue before joining the Scouts. A high roller in the Capital's black market."

That shocked me...

The Captain was a criminal?

That's insane...

I looked at her and asked, "How the hell did he... I mean..."

She shrugged and said, "No clue, folks talk but who knows what really brought him here, right? The most popular one involves Erwin. They say he dragged him to the Scouts kicking and screaming."

Yugi laughed and said, "That's hard to believe, but not impossible... Remember Kaiba?"

Petra nodded and he said, "Well him and his brother were in a orphanage for 6 years until a wealthy man named Gozubouro made a donation and came to visit. Some how or another, Kaiba convinced him that if he beat him in a chess match he would adopt the two of them... Gozuabouro was a supposed chess grand master and Kaiba beat him... He won himself a better life."

Kaiba did that?!

What's with all the unreal stories...

"What's going on?"

Yugi and I stood at attention while Petra began sweeping again.

We both said, "Sir!"

He looked at us and said, "Both your cleaning is lamentable. Back upstairs now!"

We nodded and made our way up the stairs to redo our cleaning.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER THAT NIGHT<strong>

* * *

><p>We were all sitting down in the dinning area having some coffee, after the long days work.<p>

Eld looked at the Captain and said, "It's safe to assume our standing orders will stretch into the next two months. Word through the grapevine is we're gearing up for a big mission, 6 months from now. One were a bunch of wet behind the ear graduates and little experienced recruits are to be our main back up."

I looked up in surprise...

I know the Scout recruitment for my class happens at the end of the week and then the next one won't happen for another 5 months...

I wonder how many of our friends will be joining us...

Günther looked at him and said, "That can't be right... Why do something like that? The cadets have been through enough, with the last Titan attack and new recruits will have absolutely no experience... Why subject them to that?"

Oruo replied, "You have to wonder how many of those sniffle drops peed themselves and how many of the new recruits will piss themselves when they see a Titan."

Petra looked at him and said, "Surely that can't be the case."

Levi replied, "Mission planning, isn't my responsibly. But it is Erwin's and you can bet the man is obsessed over every angle."

Eld nodded and said, "Ain't that the truth. Especially given how unique the situation is. Consider how many people died on the path to taking back Wall Maira, then hope comes in forms, no one expected, or sure how to deal with."

They all looked at me and Yugi.

Eld then said, "Most of us still find it hard to believe, especially since I patched up you, Yugi. So how does it work, this whole turning into Titans trick, really?"

I replied, "Wish I could tell you, but my memories not clear..."

Yugi smiled and said, "That because you haven't got a hold of it yet... From what I remember, it feels like my normal body but... It's not... I could understand people, but couldn't speak... Well, I could talk to Eren but... he was kind of out of it until the very end of the reclamation..."

Günther looked at him and said, "So you could talk to each other while like that?"

Yugi nodded and said, "Yeah... but on a more mental level..."

Oruo looked at him and said, "I heard you also have a strange ability while in that form..."

Yugi nodded and said, "Supposedly I can bring my bones out of my body and create and exoskeleton... but I haven't been able to do that..."

Levi sighed and said, "Other than that your not going to get anything out of them... Doesn't mean that 'You-Know-Who' won't have a go at it. You two will be lucky to come out of it alive if that one lays into you. Course it's only a matter of time."

I yelled , "Who are you talking about?!"

The door banged and I heard someone yell.

Petra walked to the door and opened it revealing Hange with a big smile and she rubbed her head.

She sighed and said, "Good evening Team Levi! How is castle life treating everyone?"

Levi took a sip of his coffee and said, "You're too early."

She replied, "Am I? Suppose I couldn't help myself."

Yugi looked at her and said, "Section Commander Hange?"

She walked over to us and said, "Hello Eren, Yugi. It's good to see you two. In the event you haven't pieced it together yet, it's my job to spear head the Scout regiments research efforts. Essentially, I poke and pod our captive Titan specimens. I'd very much like both of your help."

I looked at her and asked, "Our help? In what way? Like what would we have to do?"

She smiled and said with excitement, "Join me, of course! On a quest of scientific discovery!"

Yugi and I sat back a bit and Yugi said, "Well I... uh... We're happy to help, but I am afraid it's not up to us. We're under close restrictions by the higher ups you see.."

"Levi, what are they doing tomorrow?"

He replied, "Clearing out all the weeds."

She smiled and said, "Excellent then! It's senched!"

She took a hand from each of us and said, "Young men, tomorrow would be grand."

I then said, "Uh...Kay...But, uh... Just so we're clear, what exactly will we be doing?"

She looked up at us and Yugi asked, "Um... Are you running experiments or something?"

Oruo whispered, "Idiots, shut up..."

She smiled and said, "Ah, I knew it. You two possess singularly curious minds, don't you?"

Everyone began to leave the room, leaving us alone with Hange.

She sat down and said, "Well my inquisitive friends, if you insist. Why not lay it all on the table, I intend to get better antiquated with the Titans we lucked upon in Trost."

She pour a cup of coffee and said, "As a scientist, naturally I started with a stander battery of test we do with all such captures. First was an attempt at communication, sadly my findings were constant with all past attempts, no communication with them seemed possible. That said, my time spent in close intimate proximity of these creatures, did indeed help me cope with the tediousness of day to day task."

Then she went into a long lengthy story and disgusting story that she used to figure out names for the Titans which she named 7 meter Titan, Bean, and the 4 meter Sonny.

She then said, "The next step involved, sensory deprivation. Denying them sunlight. Observing as we do, the Titans at nocturnal hours, we may extrapolate from this experiment, the sun is a key source of energy for them. Never the less, I discovered a profound difference between the two. Collaborating previous data, Sonny grew notably sluggish after only hour's lack of sun, while Bean on the other hand still beamed 3 hours in. A staggering find believe me."

She looked at us and said, "They don't need food or water to survive. They posses vocal organs, but have absolutely no need to breath. The only thing their bodies materialize into energy is sunlight. Every Titan may have a different threshold for sunlight with draw, so I have to be careful. Don't want them dying one me you know..."

Her face got more serious as she said, "Several has past on in captivity only to my ignorance, sad to say. Two imperialistic perished of decapitation when we accidentally struck the soft spot... Poor devils, Chinchilloni and Albert their names were... Such adorable ear to ear smiles... What I did to them was terrible... It haunts me... I mustn't let that happen again, I couldn't bear it..."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, no... sure..."

She popped up and yelled, "CARRYING ON! Physical contact was the next obvious, step because I simply had to know if whether or not if they experienced pain as you or I!"

She went to great depth on her experiment with pain.

"It was the only way to if they had any weaknesses, apart from their napes you see... I hated myself for it... Sonny was more intervened than his counterpart. If he felt pain, he was unwilling to show it. Sonny's range of expression is somewhat limited I think. The only things he knows to do is lunge and bite."

I looked at her and said, "Commander, with all due respect, but how can you be so light hearted about them? You talk like they're badly behaved pets. It's just... They're the single greatest threat mankind has ever faced. They nearly driven us to extinction. You're a Scout, you know that, you've seen them in action countless times."

She nodded and said, "True. In fact more than my fare share of friends have died in the jaws of a Titan right in front of me. When I first became a Scout, I fought them out of pure white hot hatred. But one day, I came to a realization. I kicked the severed head of a 3 meter Titan out of spite, it weight next to nothing, might as well been a feather."

Both Yugi and I gasped at what she said...

"In the realm of immovability, that fact would seem to rank very high, their utter strength argues against it. And such was the case with every Titan, contrary to the appearance and great mass, the severed limbs were as light as tree bark. I been given to understand that when you two transform, your Titan bodies materializes, if out of thin air. It's so bizarre, in fact the only way I can think to describe it is their appearance in sharp contrast to their true substance."

She poured some more coffee into our cups and handed it to us as she said, "We've been fumbling around in the dark. Our prime offensive tactic is biased in contempt and fear. We need a fresh strategy, one guided by knowledge, a whole new way at looking at the enemy. Of course it could be a complete waste of time... Still though, nothing ventured, nothing gained..."

Yugi and I just sat their quite for a moment.

Joining the Scouts has been an eye opener.

Shock after shock, and it's not just Section Commander Hange, everyone here is a little off...

I'm sure Yugi noticed it too...

It's like we've wandered into sanctuary for crackpots...

But... they're striving for change.

That's been the appeal of the Scouts along, right?

Yugi looked at her and said, "Commander Hange, if you don't mind, I think we should hear more about these experiments in greater detail."

She blushed and said, "What?! Really?!"

I nodded and said, "Yes, we want to know everything! If we're going to help you tomorrow, we'll need it."

She nodded and said, "Ah! Good point! Well I might have glossed over one or two important details... Right, full disclose then! We may be here a while."

We both nodded and said, "Good!"

She smiled and said, "I 'ought to start with our first captured Titan, that was the birth of my first hypothesis you see..."

* * *

><p><span><em>YUGI'S P.O.V.<em>

* * *

><p>(<strong>THE NEXT MORNING<strong>)

* * *

><p>"Carried through to it natural conclusion though, the experiment yielded nothing of positive value. But listen to me rambling on, I'm sure you two summarized all of this in your training. They did cover this stuff right?"<p>

We both gave a drowsy nodded and Eren said, "Yes... they did... every last bit..."

She talked all night...

ALL NIGHT!

And it's stuff we already covered...

I am so tired, I could fall asleep standing up if I had to...

She smiled and said, "Great! We can use that as a jumping off point for my own theories! Let us review shall we..."

I went to protest but a man barged in and said, "Section Commander Hange come quickly! The test subjects, they're dead! Both of them killed!"

She stood up and ran for the door as we followed her.

We ran out door and got on our horses riding on til we reached the subject holding area...

They were both nothing more than skeletons when we arrived...

Hange screamed out, "NOOOOOO! SONNY! BEAN! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!"

She fell to her knees and yelled, "SOMEONE TELL ME THIS ISN'T REAL!"

We stood next to the Levi Squad with our hoods up so no one would know it was us.

Günther looked at Eld and said, "They were such valuable specimens, is this a soldiers work?"

Eld nodded and said, "Yeah, and they haven't pegged the one responsible yet. They were killed just before dawn apparently. By the time the guards got here, the bastard cleared out on ODM gear."

Günther nodded and said, "Who ever it was, must have had a look out to warn them about the guards."

Hange screamed with tears streaming down her face, "SONNY!"

Oruo sighed and said, "Oh dear, someone gone star craving mad, haven't they?"

Petra elbowed him in the stomach.

Eren whispered, "How did this... happen?"

Levi looked at us and said, "Just let it go, this is a matter for the Military Police."

I replied, "Yes Sir."

I turned my attention back to Hange when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What is it that you think you see?"

I looked and saw Commander Erwin next me and he said, "Who do you think the real enemy is here?"

What?

He looked down and said, "Ignore me, loaded question."

I watched along side Eren as Erwin and Levi left the scene, leaving us with more questions than answers...

* * *

><p><span><em>TRISTEN'S P.O.V.<em>

"When did you last replace your shaft?" The M.P. asked Sasha during the line up.

She replied, "After the mop up, Sir. That was two month ago."

The woman nodded and said, "Right, she's clear."

The man said, "Alright you're good. Who's next?"

Krista replied, "I'm with Squad 42, Krista Lenz, Sir!"

Everyone was having their gear inspected...

They were trying to find the killer of the captive Titans.

I stood between Armin and Connie in the line up.

Connie whispered, "Guess someone hated looking at those Titans more I did."

Armin sighed and said, "Sad thing is they may have actually helped the Titans, more than anything. All that knowledge lost, and for what, someone's personal revenge? It just doesn't make any sense."

Connie replied, "Well it might sound dumb... But I'm glad they did it... Before I actually seen a Titan, I was convinced I wanted to be a Scout and take them all on, but now I never want to lay eyes on one again..."

I replied, "Well today we pick our regiments..."

I looked over to Jean who still had his fist clenched in anger...

Is he really going to do it?

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p><em>They didn't bury the bodies they found...<em>

_\No it was too risky of epidemic... _

_They burned them in pyres that lit up the night with columns of flame and smoke..._

_ Joey, Armin, Mikasa, and Yami, were all still the capital... _

_The rest of us... we watched our comrades bones burn..._

_ I guess regret the order of the day, we're all wondering why the hell we put on these uniforms..._

_ Standing here, watching our friends burn, how can we think anything else..._

_ I knew each one a little bit, but one..._

_ One name stood among the rest..._

_ Marco... gone..._

_ Kaiba and Jean found him and no one, not a single person knew what happened to him... _

_Annie stood close to Kaiba and they mourned in their own ways. _

_Tea and some of the girls were weeping... _

_Connie was on the ground letting the tears take over his face..._

_ Marco had three very good friends in the core..._

_ Connie, Kaiba, and Jean..._

_ It hit Jean the hardest though... _

_He walked over the fire and picked up a bone shard... _

_The ashes and bones between the bodies were unrecognizable..._

_ You couldn't tell who's bones were who's... _

_I watched him and could feel the inner turmoil coming from him..._

_ He stood up and said said, "Hey guys... question for you." _

_He turned to us and asked, "So have you decided yet? Which regiment you're going to join... I've made my choice..." _

_Everyone had our eyes on him as he said, "It's will be ruff but... Dammit... I'M GOING TO JOIN THE SCOUTS!"_

_ With that he broke into a silent sob, letting his pent up pain roll out of him with the tears._

* * *

><p><strong>END FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>Connie whispered, "Ah hell... Hey Kaiba, Annie, do you think Jean meant it? You think he's serious about signing up with the Scouts?"<p>

Armin gawked at Connie and said, "Wait?! Jean said that?!"

Annie replied, "Who cares..."

Kaiba nodded and said, "It's his choice."

Connie looked at her and said, "So you're sticking with the MP's, huh? I'm really starting to think I might go that way too..."

Annie then asked, "Tell me something, if someone ordered you to die, would you do it?"

Connie replied, "What? No..."

Annie then said, "Well then my advice is do what's best for you... And what about you three?"

I replied, "If it would save others... I suppose I would..."

Armin then said, "Well, I think I might... If the situation truly called for it and I knew my sacrifice might save others. Not that I want to."

Kaiba replied, "There are only three things I'm willing to die for, one, my freedom. The second is my family..."

She raised a brow and said, "And the third?"

He smirked and said, "I believe you already know..."

She looked at Armin and said, "So you've decided..."

Armin nodded and said, "I've planed to join the Scouts from the very beginning."

Connie looked at him and said, "Come on... Not you too Armin..."

Annie replied, "I'm impressed, for a mouse you've got guts, I'll give you that."

He replied, "Thanks I guess... You know, I'm beginning to suspect that you care more than you let on. It's just the way you're trying to discourage us from the Scouts... You're looking out for us. Is that why you're joining the MP's, I bet you could do some good there, huh?"

She replied, "No... Not really... I just want to live..."

* * *

><p><span><em>ELD'S P.O.V.<em>

"After that whole inspection they didn't turn up one person who didn't use ODM gear without permission. So who could have done it?" Günther asked me as I drunk my morning coffee.

We were watching Eren and Yugi as they tended to the horses...

For supposed monsters, they seem to have a way with animals.

I replied, "Beats me, and right now I'm more concerned about the recruitment drive tonight. How many cadets are crazy enough to join the regiment with the highest causalities?"

Günther yelled, "Hey Eren! Yugi! You know if anyone in your class was thinking about joining us?"

Eren nodded and said, "Yeah there's a few... Or at least, there were... I'm really not so sure now..."

Yugi smiled and said, "Well you know, you have 5 recruits no matter what, and I'm pretty sure there's no talking Mikasa and Armin out of it either so... You have a guaranteed 7 new recruits."

I nodded in agreement.

Yeah, I've heard that the two top ranked soldiers in their unit is their siblings...

"FALL IN!"

We all stood up and saluted as the Captain rode up.

He looked at us and said, "Make ready people, we're going on patrol!"

Günther and I replied, "Yes Sir!"

The two ran up and said with a salute, "Good morning Captain! Reporting for duty!"

He looked at them and said, "Yugi. Eren. You both will stay with 10 meters of me at all times. The only reason you two are out of your cell is because I'm keeping an eye on you. Understood?"

The both replied, "Yes Sir!"

"Let's ride!"

And so began our lengthy patrol, riding on and on.

We eventually stopped and I was give the order to explain the plan to them.

"Our Special Ops Squad, will be position here on stand by, behind the center rank."

Eren looked at it and said, "So we'll be pretty back there."

Yugi looked at and said, "It looks like the safest position in the formation."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, the supply wagons don't even get such fine treatment. Our goal this time around is to simply leave and come back. Today's expedition will serve as a sort of test run to see if we've got a shot of getting you two to Shiganshina."

They looked at me and said, "Understood."

Eren looked down and said, "Either way I still don't know how to use my ability or even control it."

Yugi looked at me and said, "Well we have 5 months before the mission so let's train with our abilities."

Petra nodded and said, "That sounds like the best idea..."

I stood up and said, "Well your training for today is concluded. Return to base."

* * *

><p><span><em>KAIBA'S P.O.V.<em>

"Seto... Are you sure about this?" Annie asked me as we walked into the area were the cadets were gathering.

I looked at Annie and said, "Yes... My mind is made up and when that happens there's no turning back."

Annie gave a soft smile and said, "Of course... Just... be careful...

" I held her chin and said, "Of course... I have to come back to you and Mokuba, remember?"

She blushed a bit and said, "Alright Seto..."

I kissed her lightly and said, "Shall we?"

She nodded and said, "Right..."

We walked over toward Armin, Yami, Connie, and Wheeler were standing.

Armin looked at us and said, "Hey guys... Nervous?"

I smirked and said, "Not really."

I leaned against the wall and Annie leaned on me.

Wheeler sighed and said, "Get a room you two."

Annie glare at him and said, "We going into different regiments, this will be the last time we see each other for a long time, so please just allow us this moment."

"Never thought I hear that from you, Annie."

I looked up and saw Jean walk up to us.

Armin looked at him and said, "Jean, you're really set on the Scouts?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah."

Wheeler looked at him and said, "Whoa, are you serious?! I mean... aren't you terrified?"

He raised a brow and said, "Huh? Of course I'm scared, I'm not an idiot here."

Armin looked at him and asked, "The why are you..."

"Because I am scare the Titans and I want to do something about it. But listen, I understand joining the scouts isn't for everybody. I won't guilt trip you, unlike a certain suicidal maniac."

Connie looked down and said, "Eren, huh... Guess he and Yugi have been Scouts for a while now, haven't they?"

Yami looked down and said, "I'm sure they're fine..."

"Cadets! Fall in and head over to the platform, it's time to make your choice!"

Everyone began to move over when Jean said, "At the end of the day, there's nothing to persuade you to risking your lives. Same goes for me, so believe me when I say this decision is all mine."

We all walked over and stood in the crowd.

Annie and I were holding hands once more, hidden from sight.

Finally a man walked on stage and said, "Good evening, I am Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Core also known as the Scout Regiment. Today you will choose your regiment. Let's cut to the chase here, the Scouts need you, we need all the warm bodies we can get. After the recent Titan attack, you now know first hand the horrors of which they are capable as well as the limits of your own skill. However, this battle's aftermath gave humanity a new chance for victory. I refer to Eren Yeager and Yugi Motou, after selflessly risking life and limb, they have proven beyond a doubt their unwavering loyalty to our cause. Hope lives in them. Eren and Yugi didn't just hope to denture the Titan invasion, they offered us the means to denture the truth of their origins!"

A roll of shock rolled over the cadets core.

Was he serious?

He looked at us and said, "Intel suggest, that the cellar of Yeager's home in Shiganshina holds a vital secret regarding our enemy. We'll from an expedition to find this secret, find it and use it to break free from the Titan's tyrannical 100 year reign once and for all!"

Everyone was ecstatic with ideas about this...

Could it really be the key to finding them out?

He looked out at us again and said, "Before we can reach the mention cellar in Shiganshina, another problem must be dealt with. We must first retake Wall Maira. Of course this is much easier said than done."

Eld and Petra walked on the stage holding a map of the walls. "Now the gate of Trost has been rendered inaccessible, we'll be forced to stage future operations from the Calaneth District further east. Thus the battalion route we've spent the last 4 yeas establishing is now completely useless to us. Over the course of those four years we endured losses at 60%. 60% in four years, that's a horrifying figure. 5 months from now we'll conduct a recon mission outside of the walls. Recruits from this and the next cadet core as well, both of you will be expected to to take part."

What?

Cadets on a mission like this...

Is he insane?!

He looked at us and said, "I estimate a third of them will die, after 4 years most will be dead, but those who endure will be among the most optical soldiers alive. Now having heard this dismal state of affairs, who ever still wishes put their life on the line and join us remain here. But first ask yourself, can you give your heart? Can you give everything for humanity?!"

A silent rolled through the crowd and he said, "That is all, those wishing to join other regiments are dismissed."

Then people began to leave the gates.

Annie looked at me and said, "Goodbye Seto... I'll see you soon."

She kissed my cheek and left with the crowd.

* * *

><p><span><em>JEAN'S P.O.V.<em>

Everyone began leaving in a mass flood and I tried to be a rock among the waves.

Dammit!

Come on, I've already decided!

Stop making me feel like such a fool!

* * *

><p><em><span>SASHA'S P.O.V.<span>_

If I don't leave now, I'll have to go though it all again...

* * *

><p><em><span>CONNIE'S P.O.V.<span>_

I left my village...

The MP's were the whole point...

I wanted Mom to be proud...

I wanted to be treated right...

Everyone respects them, period...

* * *

><p><em><span>JEAN'S P.O.V.<span>_

But there's no going back...

Not after you've seen it...

* * *

><p><em><span>SASHA'S P.O.V.<span>_

Seen them up close and...

* * *

><p><em><span>CONNIE'S P.O.V.<span>_

Seen how eat people...!

The images of Trost just flowed right back into me...

Every horrifying detail etched into my mind.

* * *

><p><span><em>JEAN'S P.O.V.<em>

I felt a scream build up internally but I never let it out...

I just stood there...

Erwin looked at us and said, "I ask you, if you were order to die, could you do it?"

Kaiba yelled, "We don't want to die, Sir!"

He smirked and said, "Of course, let us hope that you don't then. You who stayed, you are now one of us! Allow me to welcome you to the Scout regiment! This is a genuine salute soldiers! Together we give our hearts!"

We all saluted and said, "Sir!"

Armin looked around and said, "Everyone..."

I grumbled out, "Join the Scouts, this is so stupid."

Sasha cried out, "This is scary, I just want to go home!"

Connie looked down and said, "Oh man... What the hell..."

Krista was crying a bit and Ymir said, "If you're going to keep crying, then don't stay."

Tea, Tristen, Joey, Yami, and Mikasa kept a straight face.

Kaiba sighed and said, "And now it begins..."

Erwin looked out at us and said, "Those of you standing here, have worked though your fear, you have proven yourselves courageous. Each one of you has my respect."

* * *

><p><span><em>YUGI'S P.O.V.<em>

We had just finished cleaning the stables and was heading out when I saw them...

My friends all walking by.

Eren saw it too and looked at Oruo and asked, "May we be excused to talk to our friends for a minute?"

He nodded and said, "Fine, just don't take too long."

I yelled out, "HEY GUYS!"

Everyone turned around and with big smiles.

Mikasa looked at us and said, "Eren! Yugi!" She hugged us both with a grand embrace making me blush.

She looked at us and asked, "Have they mistreated you anyway? Like subjecting you two to cruel experiments or some sort of mental anguish?"

Eren replied, "No, not at all."

Yami hissed out, "That pipsqueak took things way too far. I will make him pay for it one day."

I looked at him and said, "Wait? You mean Captain Levi?"

"Hey Yug! Eren! Long time no see!"

I turned to see mostly everyone from the cadet core.

I smiled and said, "You all here... Wait, you all joined the Scouts?"

Joey nodded and said, "Guilty as charged."

Eren looked at them and said, "So then Jean, Marco, and Annie the military police then?"

"Not exactly..."

I turned around to see Jean standing behind us and I said, "Jean?! You joined the Scouts?!"

He looked down and said, "Marco is dead..."

Eren looked at him and said, "He what?! Wait what are you saying? Marco's not dead, you're just kidding around right?"

He shook his head and said, "I wish I could tell you he died nobly or heroically... Truth is I don't even know how he went out... He died alone... There was no one there to see it happen..."

I looked in shock and whispered, "Marco's dead..."

"All right rookies form up!"

I looked over and saw Ness holding a stack of cloaks and he said, "Your uniforms are here!"

Everyone pulled out the cloak and put it on looking toward next with their backs to us.

As the lights settled on them...

I swear I saw another figure in Scout uniform...

A phantom if you will of our fallen comrade...

* * *

><p><em>(AN: I love Marco so much... I cried when he died both when writing it and watching the anime... So these parts are really sad for me to write... But here comes some more interesting parts.)_

* * *

><p><em><span>NO ONE'S P.O.V.<span>_

A total of 6 months had past since Trost was reclaimed and the Scouts were one month away from their journey outside of the walls to see if they could make it to Shiganshina and find out the secret hidden within the Yeager household.

With that said, the new cadets had graduated from the 105th Cadet Core, with some of the highest ranking soldiers joining the Scouts.

Along with the training for the mission, the two Titan Shifters, as they were now called that, had been training to improve their control drastically and their abilities, Yugi taking the lead for the most part.

Yugi eventually figured out how to bring his exoskeleton out and use it as a shielding for his nape, giving new and old Scouts alike some practice against a live Titan without doing actual damage.

Unfortunately this came with a cost...

A large toll was taken on his body during his first time in actually doing it, which rendered him unconscious for 2 weeks time.

The Scouts had no contact with people other than other Scouts, but that all changed on this day when the new recruits come in and some unexpected guess arrive during a training session with the Exoskeleton Titan...

* * *

><p><em><span>SOLOMON'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Thank you Commander for allowing us to visit." I said as we followed Erwin to the old castle on horse back.

He nodded and said, "I understand you wanting to see your grandson, considering he not allow to leave into the districts without strict guard. I believe this will lift Yugi's spirit drastically."

Ishizu nodded and said, "My brother and the others are to be arriving today as well."

Erwin nodded and said, "Correct Ms. Ishtar, those friends of Yugi's are something, I've never seen a group so willing to join, and not a fleck of doubt in their minds... It was quite refreshing to see..."

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A loud rumble came from a distance away, for which I could not locate in the dense forest.

Pegasus looked at him and asked, "What was that?!"

Mokuba looked over the right as we exited the forest and said, "Whoa! Check that out!"

I looked at what he was in amazement...

It was a Titan...

Yugi's Titan to be precise, with it's bones brought out like shields and people on ODM swinging around him, striking at the bone plating that protected his body.

Erwin smirked and said, "I see Yugi and the others are getting some training in for next month's mission."

I looked at him and said, "You train like that?! My grandson might..."

"Relax Mr. Motou, he's fine. It takes at least three blades to cut though the bone, even then his body would be constantly regenerating."

I looked down and saw Kaiba standing next us wearing his uniform and a green cloak with the Wings of Freedom on the back.

He was truly a member of the Scouts now.

Mokuba jumped down off his horse and said, "Seto!"

Kaiba hugged him and said, "I missed you little brother... It really has been to long..."

He looked up for a second and said, "Oh! Commander Erwin Sir!"

He saluted and said, "I didn't see you there Sir..."

He smiled and said, "It's alright Kaiba, it was an excusable reason."

He nodded and said, "Thank you Sir."

Erwin looked at him and said, "Go tell Captain Levi that today's training is to be cut short and we have guest in the castle. But do not inform who our guest are."

Kaiba saluted once more and said, "Sir!"

He ran off towards the commotion while we followed Erwin into the castle.

As we entered the mess haul I saw some faces I haven't seen in a while.

"Sister!" Mairk yelled as he got up from the table and hugged her.

He and the others were in their Scouts uniforms each with their own personal touches.

Marik had his hair pulled back in a ponytail and his undershirt was a light violet.

Duke still wore his ponytail and red headband along with his black tank top underneath his jacket.

Mai and Serenity had cut their hair to a shorter length but still long enough to put in a low hanging pony tail, and both wore white button up blouses.

Ryou and Shiro both had short choppy hair which in my option made them look older, both wore the exact same uniform with one minor detail between the two; although they both wore bow-low ties and button up undershirts, Ryou's was a light blue tie with a white undershirt and Shiro's was a crimson red tie with a grey undershirt.

They looked at us with big smiles and Ryou said, "It's been a while since we seen you guys..."

Pegasus nodded and said, "Yeah, it been too long."

Mokuba looked at them and asked, "So how was your training?"

Mai smirked and said, "Perhaps you should ask the top member in our class."

I looked at her and asked, "And who would that be?"

"That would be Ms. Serenity Wheeler, which I've heard great things about."

Erwin stepped up to her with a smile.

All of them saluted and said, "Commander Erwin Sir!"

He replied, "At ease."

Ishizu looked at Serenity and said, "You're the top of the class?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah... I actually posses the record for one of the four most advance soldiers to ever go to the cadet core, right behind Yami."

"Seriously?! My little sister has grown up a lot since I last saw her."

I turned and saw Joey, Tristen, Tea, Kaiba, Yami, Mikasa, Armin, and two unknown men.

Both the unknown people had black hair although one looked indifferent about everything and the other one had bright green eyes.

Serenity hugged her brother and said, "Joey!"

He smiled and said, "Yeah... I missed you too!"

Yami smiled and said, "It's good to see you all."

The green eyed man looked at me and said, "You look a lot like... Are you the Motou's Grandfather?"

I nodded and said, "Guess the hair gave me away..."

He shook his head and said, "No, Yugi just described you very well."

Tea smiled softly and said in a monotone voice, "Guys, I'd like you to meet Eren Yeager and Captain Levi."

Eren...

That's the boy that Yugi was incarcerated with...

The other boy who can change into a Titan...

Levi looked at Erwin and said, "So, you stopped our training session for a meet and greet?"

Erwin smirked and said, "Eren and Yugi don't get to leave the perimeter with out heavy guard and it has to be a justified cause. Yugi hasn't seen his family members since he entered the Cadet core... That was a year ago... I believe it is justified in bringing them here."

Levi nodded and said, "Sounds fair enough, as long as they don't get in the way."

"Hey Petra, do you have any idea what going on? It's not like the Commander to stop our training sessions like that..."

I watched at my grandson walked in with Petra Rall and a few more cadets.

He's grown up so much...

His body was more built and his short blonde black hair ruffled up in small spikes.

His face had taken on more seriousness but his violets eyes still stood out among his features.

He looked at us with complete shock...

He whispered out, "Gr-Grandpa..."

I ran up and hugged him with tears running down my face.

"Oh Yugi! Thank God you're alright..."

He hugged me and said, "God I've missed you Grandpa..."

"And what are we? Chopped liver?"

Yugi looked up and said, "Guys! You're here too... Wait a second... You're the new recruits?!"

Duke nodded and said, "As of yesterday we are official members of the Scouts."

Yugi gave a soft smile and said, "Wow... just wow..."

Mokuba walked up to him and said, "I'll tell you wow... You were awesome out there!"

Petra smiled and said, "I guess they caught the Levi Squad in close combat training."

I looked at her and asked, "Why use Yugi to train like that? He could get hurt or..."

"Yugi for one is in complete control of his Titan form, meaning he won't intentionally hurt us, and two he can create an exoskeleton that protects his nape from damage."Levi said while taking a seat.

He looked at me and said, "The kid is tough as hell. If only we could help Yeager a bit more control..."

Yugi sat down and said, "Don't forget Captain, I may be in more control, but my body takes more damage from it..."

Ryou looked at him and asked, "What do you mean by damage?"

Yami looked at him and said, "If he stays in Titan form for a long amount of time while in complete control... He begins to have blackout spells... and both of them end up having nose bleeds from time to time."

Tristen nodded and said, "Hange said it all the Iridium in his system gives him his superior control while in titan form, but it risk central nervous system drastically... Basically it hurts like hell for him to come out of his titan."

Duke looked at him and asked, "Yugi... If it's hurting you, then why do you do it?"

He looked at me and said, "You saw what they did to Trost... You saw what they think of us... Thomas, Mina, Nack, Mylius, and Marco... Those names will burn in my mind forever... Because I know they died in the hands of those monsters... And I couldn't do a damn thing to save them!"

He glared at me and said, "That's why I push my limits... So I can protect the ones I love... So I don't have to watch anymore of my friends die!"

Mikasa stepped up behind him and set a hand on his shoulder. "Yugi... It's alright... we're here to help you..."

He looked at her and said, "Sorry... I guess I let my heart think before my head..."

She gave a soft smile and said, "That's alright Yugi."

I looked at Mikasa who was giving the faintest smile with kind eyes.

She seemed like a nice girl...

Yugi must think highly of her...

Mokuba looked at his brother and said, "Oh! I almost forgot!"

He pulled out a letter and said while handing it to his older brother, "Annie stopped by and asked me to give this to you."

Kaiba nodded and said, "Thank you Mokuba."

Erwin looked at us and said, "You four can spend the night here and in the morning we'll take you back to the district."

Pegasus nodded and said, "Thank you Commander..."

He nodded and said, "Levi, why don't you leave Petra to keep an eye on them? I would like to discuss a matter with you."

Levi shrugged and said, "Fine... Petra you heard the man, they don't leave your sight."

She saluted and said, "Yes Sir Captain!"

The two walked out and Petra gave a smile. "I'm glad we actually have guess for a change."

"~YUUUGIIIII!" I heard a woman squeal out in a sing song voice.

Yugi sighed and said, "Oh no...'She' is here..."

A woman jumped though the doorway wearing a Scout's uniform, a high ponytail similar to Serenity's, and glasses.

She ran up to Yugi and said, "You did a training exercise today, right?! Let me check you reading and take a..."

Eren looked at her and said, "Section Commander Hange... Do you mind? Commander Erwin brought in some guest and..."

She looked at us and said, "Oh my goodness, I'm just embarrassing myself further! Please forgive my rudeness!"

She looked at and said, "I'm Section Commander Zoey Hange for the Survey Core. May I ask who you are?"

I nodded and said, "It's an honor to meet you Section Commander. I am Solomon Motou, the Motou's grandfather. This is Ishizu Ishtar, Maximilian Pegasus, and Mokuba Kaiba. We'll be spending the night here."

She nodded and looked at the crowd behind us.

Armin looked at her and said, "Those are top rated cadets the Commander recruited last night."

She smiled and said, "Excellent! The Regiment is always looking for new recruits!"

"Speaking of which..."

I looked at Petra as she said, "Alright, you know the drill Cadets. In the kitchen, ASAP! I want dinner out here within the hour, understood?"

All the Cadets in the room saluted and said, "Yes Ma'am!"

Everyone went into the kitchen with the exceptions of Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, Eren, and Marik.

Pegasus looked at Eren and asked, "Why aren't you in there? I understand these four, but why aren't you?"

Eren smiled and said, "Trust me, I'd love to... But do to the circumstances of us having to be constantly monitored, we can't be separated... Where he goes, I go and the same goes for me as well."

Petra smiled and said, "And considering since you four are here only for today and Yugi and the others have barley seen you... It's probably a good idea for you guys to get some talking done."

I smiled and said, "That's very considerate of you."

Yugi smiled and said in a soft tone, "You won't believe all the crazy things that happened here... Some of it is amazing... While the other... I wished it never happened... I suppose it all started when we first got here..."

* * *

><p><em><span>PEGASUS'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Which leads up to next month's mission outside of the wall... If it's a success... The Scouts are free to go and Yugi and I get to continue operating under them... If not... Then we get sent back to the MP's..." Eren said as they finished up their lengthy tale...

I knew they saw the Hell that the Titans brought with them, but...

This was insane...

They're just teenagers and they already seen more deaths than most soldiers see back home...

No wonder they all remain so serious and quiet...

Mokuba hugged on to Kaiba boy and said, "Oh Seto... I didn't know it was that bad..."

He sighed and said, "No... It's worse but... I don't want you having nightmares... This much as is, is more that I wanted to tell."

Marik looked at Yami Boy and said, "So, do you have any clue on how to get us home?"

Yami shook his head and said, "No, and to be quite frank, I wouldn't go yet... I've seen too many fall to those beast during Trost... I want to help my friends get rid of those monsters... and honor the ones I lost..."

Solomon looked down and said, "It must have been tough... seeing all that..."

Yugi Boy replied, "Yeah... But to be honest... Kaiba and the rest of the Cadets... They saw worse..."

Ishizu looked at Kaiba and asked, "What do they mean?"

"We're at the Clean Up..."

I turned and saw Tristen, Tea, and the other Cadets walking in with bowls, spoons, pots, and baskets of bread. Tristen looked at us with solemn eyes and said, "You know about how many people died in that mission... How many bodies littered the streets... We and the rest of the Cadets... We picked up the dead... We cleaned up the corpses lining the streets... and then we burned their bodies... They didn't even receive a proper funeral... just burned to the point to where you could determine who's bone's were who's..."

Mokuba looked to his brother and said, "You mean..."

He nodded and said, "Yeah... actually, Jean and I... we were the ones who found him..."

I looked at him and asked, "Who?"

"Marco Bott."

I looked up to see a young man with ruffled blonde hair and a face that reminded me of a horse.

He looked down and said, "The city was covered in ash and soot... practically raining it when we found him... only half of him... No one saw a thing and that still haunts me to this day... The fact that he died alone..."

This is insane...

They just kids and they had to do that?!

No wonder they haven't gone crazy yet...

Petra stood up and said, "Enough the doom and gloom... We should eat."

Everyone nodded and the bowls and bread began to be passed down the table.

To be honest, this is almost the same meal I have been eating since we got here, but there was something different about this one...

I pulled up a spoon full into my mouth and tasted it...

Wait?! Is that...

I looked at them and said, "You guys have..."

Shiro nodded and said, "Meat? Yes. Commander gave us permission to use some today, since it is an occasion..."

A brown haired ponytail girl jumped up and said, "Meat! Thank you!"

Then she began to dig into her bowl of soup like it was going to disappear... I watched as everyone dug in and talked in quiet converstaions. Yugi Boy looked at Duke and said, "So then, you guys are really..."

Duke nodded and said, "Yes, we'll also be in the upcoming operation as well."

I looked at them and said, "This operation... you keep talking about it, but other than that I barely know a thing..."

Joey looked up and said, "It 57th Recon Mission... From the Calaneth District we'll ride eastward toward Shiganshina... There we'll seal the breaches... And with that done we can effectively begin eleminating the Titans in the area... By doing so, we can offically began the reclimation of Wall Maira... Reclaiming more land for mankind to thrive upon."

My jaw dropped when I heard that coming from Joey...

This was Joey Wheeler of all people... and yet he was talking like a master strategist.

Mai looked at him and said, "Who are you and what have you done with Joey Wheeler?"

Eren laughed and said, "Don't blame him. Joey and Armin we're bunk mates back at the training core. While they were there Armin taught Joey how to stragize with a simulair style. According to Armin, he picked up rather quickly and with two months he could analyze and create various of the reasons those two make the top list was their strategic skills."

"Yugi! Eren! Get you asses up now!"

I turned my head to see Levi standing in the doorway and the two boys walking up to him with salutes present.

He looked at them and said, "Head to the cellar, we have a big day tomorrow and I want you two up early... Understood?"

They both nodded and made their way out of the room.

Ishizu looked at Petra and asked, "Why are they sleeping in the cellar?"

She replied, "That's one of the higher up's rules. While they sleep, there in the basement... in restaints..."

She sighed and said, "If it wasn't for that stupid rule they be sleeping up here like the rest of us."

Yami stood up and said, "I'll show you four where you'll be resting your heads..."

And with that we were taken to a room and soon found ourselves in the dead of sleep.

* * *

><p><em><span>EREN'S P.O.V.<span>_

Saying goodbye to their families and friends a month ago, was hard on them...

But just seeing them lifted Yugi's spirit by leaps and bounds.

Today was the day...

The day we head outside of the walls.

We all were on horse back and was wearing our Scout Regiment cloaks and ODM.

All the cadets were separated into groups of two based on skill and strategy (_List down below_).

Yugi and I were with the Levi Squad... in the position we discussed before.

I heard the Commander yell out as the bells rang, "Titans in the vicinity have been lured away. The gate opens in 30 seconds!"

I heard a small sigh and looked to my left.

A young boy and girl was looking at us and he said, "Awesome it's the Scouts! See that symbol, they call it the Wings of Freedom!"

The little girl smiled and said, "So cool!"

Yugi smiled and said, "Now that makes this worth it..."

"This is it! The day has come for Humanity to take another step forward! Now let's show those Titans exactly what we're made of!"A Section Commander yelled.

Ever lifted their blades and yelled a battle cry.

The gate began to open and Erwin yelled, "FORWARD!"

"ITS' OFFICIALLY BEGUN! THE 57TH RECON MISSION!"

"SCOUTS MOVE OUT!"

And with that we rode into the lands that used to be my home, ready to risk life and limb to taste real freedom...

* * *

><p><strong>57th Recon Mission Cadets pairs:<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>RIGHT WING:<span>_

_Armin/Kaiba_

_Jean/Serenity_

_Renier/Joey_

_Krista/Mai_

_Shiro/Kitz_

_Ness/Marik_

* * *

><p><em><span>LEFT WING:<span>_

_Mikasa/Yami_

_Connie/Duke_

_Tristen/ Hans_

_Kristoff/Bertold_

_Tea/Sasha_

_Ryou/Ymir_

* * *

><p><span><em>~The Author's Note~<em>

_Yes, I know some are OC... but they aren't around for long... Mwahahaha!_

_Ignore my diabolical laughter... It tends to escape from time to time..._

_I'm not going to even mention Eren or Yugi, because I already said where they are and I don't feel like repeating myself._

_I want to thank my Reviewers, Favoriters, and Followers. Without you this story would be no where but the deepest regions of my brain._

_I gift you all with cookies and your own ODM gear._

_I'd like to also mention my newest A.O.T. story called The Phantom Scout, which involves our favorite Titan Shifter and Halfa!_

_Now, go slay some Titans, do some awesome ODM back flips, go eat a steamed potato and I'll see you next time with and epic chapter involving Titans of massive caliber and lots of epicness!_

_Till then,_

**_SHADOW OF EYES_**


End file.
